Corazones en conflicto
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: ¿De dónde sacas las fuerzas y el coraje para enfrentar una situación imprevista, dificultosa y desesperada?. Mientras tu mundo parece destrozarse, empiezas a entender cuán importante es expresarse a tiempo… y ruegas porque no sea demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**- Espero que los fanáticos de esta serie como de sus personajes me disculpen por las libertades que pude haberme tomado para la creación de esta historia, tratándose de una historia nacida de mi imaginación, es muy probable que los personajes no se comporten de acuerdo a los cánones preestablecidos por su creadora original.**

**- Agradezco con antelación a todos los que se arriesgarán a leer y acompañarme en el desarrollo de esta historia. Por su tiempo y paciencia, muchas gracias.**

"**Corazones en conflicto"**

**Capitulo I**

Esa tarde, la residencia de la familia Tendo se encontraba en una relativa calma perturbada de vez en cuando, por una inquieta jovencita que bajaba de su habitación cada quince o veinte minutos, sólo para volver a subir desanimada y recluirse nuevamente en ella.

Ese día, Akane Tendo se sentía inquieta, preocupada y ansiosa. Muchos pensarían que la causa de su impaciencia era su joven prometido, pero esta vez el problema no era exactamente él, aunque sí se relacionaba en parte con el chico de la trenza.

Desde que había llegado de la escuela, se encerró en su habitación para salir esporádicamente de ella.

Ranma no se había aparecido por el Dojo, detenido por el camino por un muy enfadado Ryoga que reclamaba un duelo para, esta vez, por fin vencerlo.

La chica miro el reloj en su habitación una vez más y decidió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para preguntarle nuevamente a Kasumi, si Nabiki había dado señales de vida; se dirigía decidida a abrir la puerta cuando el sonido de unos leves golpes del otro lado la detuvieron.

-Pase –La puerta se abrió y dejo ver el semblante de una astuta chica de corta melena castaña, que miraba fijamente a la muchacha de pie frente a ella-. ¿Y?... ¿lo conseguiste? –preguntó expectante.

-Dime hermanita, ¿cuándo he dejado de conseguir lo que quiero?

-¿Eso quiere decir que...

-Quiere decir que me debes un GRAN FAVOR –puntualizo la mediana de las Tendo, dando énfasis a las dos últimas palabras que pronuncio-. ¿Sabes cuánto me costo conseguir estos pedacitos de papel? –Dijo la chica agitando dos pequeños trozos de papel frente a la cara de su hermana-. Tuve que mover muchos contactos para conseguirlos, fue casi imposible, pero... aquí los tienes por fin –dijo sonriendo, poniendo el preciado botín en manos de su sonriente hermana menor-. No pude conseguir para el mismo día, pero creo que está mucho mejor la fecha en que los conseguí.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Nabiki, sabia que podía contar contigo! Ahora, sobre el precio...

-Esta vez haré una excepción, solo te pediré el dinero que costaron y mis "honorarios" quedarán pendientes ¿de acuerdo?

-Nabiki ¿te encuentras bien?

-Perfectamente, solo me siento, digamos, generosa. Bien, ahora te dejo hermanita.

-Gracias Nabiki.

-Espero que él realmente se lo merezca –dijo la chica cerrando la puerta tras de si, sabia que Akane sentía algo especial por su insoportable prometido aunque no se lo dijera, y ella haría cualquier cosa por ver a su pequeña hermana feliz, aún si eso fuera renunciar a unas cuantas ganancias esta vez.

-"_Se lo merece Nabiki"_ –pensó la chica una vez sola en la habitación, mirando incrédula aun los dos boletos que tenía en sus manos- "_creo que esta vez sí le agradara este regalo, no me equivoque en la elección, es algo que ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo y se que se decepciono cuando no pudo conseguir un boleto. Sí, esta vez realmente apreciará mi regalo"._

La chica guardo los boletos dentro de un libro que tenía sobre su escritorio y bajo feliz de haber conseguido un regalo de cumpleaños para su prometido, que estaba segura le gustaría.

La idea de obsequiarle aquellas entradas la obtuvo sin querer de la persona menos pensada; preocupada como estaba desde que se dio cuenta que el cumpleaños de Ranma se acercaba, no se había tomado la molestia de prestar atención a las pistas que su prometido distraídamente le enviaba a cualquiera que fuese un buen observador, así, un día que se encontraba conversando con su hermana mayor sobre un posible intento de hacer algo con sus propias manos para él, y descartando esa idea casi al tiempo en que llego a su cabeza, la amable Kasumi la saco de su predicamento dándole la solución perfecta.

-_No, creo que no es una buena idea; las manualidades no se me dan bien, y al recordar los últimos obsequios que le he dado...-_dijo negando con la cabeza_- No, esta vez tendré que comprar algo, no se qué pueda ser. ¡Y faltan tan pocos días!_

_ -¿Por qué no tratas de conseguir una entrada para esa película que desea ver?_ –Dijo con calma su hermana terminando de lavar la vajilla y secando sus manos en el delantal- _es un buen regalo. Ha estado hablando de ella durante semanas y parece que todos sus amigos ya consiguieron su boleto._

_ -¿La película?... ¡Claro!; no, espera, las entradas están agotadas, por lo menos para este fin de semana y su cumpleaños es el sábado, no, tiene que ser otra cosa._

_ -¿Y si le dices a Nabiki que te ayude a conseguirla?_ –contesto sonriente Kasumi.

-_Nabiki… ¡Nabiki!, ¡ella tiene muchos contactos!, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?, ¡Muchas gracias Kasumi! -_Dijo Akane mientras corría a la salida de la cocina para dirigirse al cuarto de su otra hermana- _¡Deberías dedicarte a asesorar a empresas o algo!_

Kasumi sonrió más ampliamente, se alegraba de haber contribuido un poco en la difícil relación de su hermanita con su prometido, ella sabia que sólo les faltaba un empujoncito para avanzar en su relación, entonces, ¿por qué no ayudarles? Esperaba que realmente sirviera de algo su idea.

Luego de ese episodio ninguna de las tres hermanas volvió a mencionar el tema; Akane confiaba plenamente en Nabiki para conseguir el preciado boleto, Kasumi se conformaba con ser mera observadora del nerviosismo de Akane y la astucia de Nabiki, y Nabiki, después de dejar bien en claro que no se comprometía a conseguir lo que le encomendaban y de recalcar que sería una tarea ardua y difícil obtener el botín esta vez, opto por mantener un silencio casi obsesivo cuando alguna de sus hermanas llegaba siquiera a atreverse a preguntar por como iban las cosas, silencio que había durado hasta esa mañana, cuando escuetamente le dijo a su hermana pequeña que le daría una respuesta definitiva esa misma tarde. Desde ese momento, Akane había estado ansiosa, nerviosa, atenta a cualquier situación que involucrase a su hermana mayor.

Ahora, parecía volver todo a la normalidad, y la chica de cortos cabellos azulados se encontraba ayudando a Kasumi y a Nodoka en la cocina; por fin se sentía relajada y contenta, esperando que su prometido regresara de donde fuera que estuviese metido para entregarle el preciado regalo que tenia para él. Sabia que se adelantaría dos días, pero la función era al día siguiente, para el estreno mundial de la famosa película y ella no podía hacer nada para que la fecha coincidiera con el cumpleaños de su prometido, que era el día sábado, tendría que ser un regalo adelantado. ¡Suerte que estaban de vacaciones! porque seguramente el Centro Comercial donde se encontraba el cine estaría repleto de gente, en su mayoría jóvenes queriendo ser parte de tamaño evento, sonrió al comprender que hasta en esos detalles Nabiki había pensado; los dos boletos que consiguió la mediana de las Tendo tenían un timbre que los atravesaba en diagonal, el cual decía en letras grandes y rojas la palabra RESERVADO. Eso significaba que Ranma podría llegar a la hora que él deseara y sus asientos se encontrarían desocupados.

Ahora, un deje de preocupación paso por su mente al percatarse de que si bien ella le regalaría los boletos, él podría ir con quien quisiera, no le importaba realmente que decidiera ir con uno de sus amigos, pero ¿y si invitaba a una de sus prometidas? Esa seria una ocasión ideal para cualquiera de ellas para... El estruendo provocado por un plato al caer al suelo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Akane, ¿te sucede algo hija?

-No tía Nodoka, yo... lo siento Kasumi, no se que me paso, debe haber resbalado... limpiare enseguida.

-No te preocupes Akane.

-¡Ya llegue! –Interrumpió una conocida voz masculina que se escucho desde la puerta de entrada a la casa.

Akane pego un brinco que paso desapercibido por las dos mujeres que la acompañaban en la cocina, con nerviosismo se agacho para recoger los restos del plato que había resbalado de sus manos. El joven ingreso a la cocina y se quedo observando atento la escena que se desarrollaba ante él.

-Kasumi, ¿tengo que preocuparme por la cena de esta noche?

Las tres mujeres miraron al chico apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con señales de no entender a lo que se refería

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Supongo que Akane colaboró hoy con la cena y no me gustaría sufrir una intoxicación –dijo sonriéndole con sarcasmo a su prometida.

-¡Cómo te atreves! –contesto la chica poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose en el acto dónde se encontraba el chico de la trenza. Afortunadamente Nodoka intervino a tiempo

-Akane, ¿podrías terminar de preparar la mesa?, se está haciendo un poco tarde.

-Sí, tía Nodoka.

-Y tu hijo, deberías tomar un baño antes de cenar, creo que a ti y a tu amigo Ryoga se les paso la mano hoy con sus jueguitos.

-No son "jueguitos" mamá y Ryoga no es mi amigo. Él siempre me está desafiando.

-Como sea, ve a asearte y vuelve para la cena.

-Ya voy.

Al pasar por el comedor, Ranma vio como Akane estaba terminando de acomodar todos los utensilios. La chica al sentirse observada giro su cabeza para descubrir quién la miraba, su semblante se torno serio y amenazante cuando lo vio.

-No te preocupes, sólo ayude con la vajilla; no he tocado un solo alimento, puedes estar tranquilo.

-Hum –fue la respuesta de él para luego dirigir sus pasos velozmente al baño.

La chica de cortos cabellos suspiro, siempre era así con ellos dos, un momento estaban bien y al siguiente uno de los dos decía o hacia algo que molestaba al otro y la tormenta se desataba.

Estaba pensando seriamente en no hacerle el dichoso regalo, si sopesaba los pro y los contra, eran estos últimos los que ganaban, "_espero que él realmente se lo merezca_", había dicho su hermana, ¿se lo merecía? Volvió a suspirar, después de todo ya estaba decidido que ese sería su regalo de cumpleaños; con estos pensamientos se preparo para la cena familiar como todos los días.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ranma se encontraba sentado sobre la duela del Dojo, ese lugar era algo especial para él, sin darse cuenta había pasado a ser parte importante en su vida.

Desde que había llegado a la casa Tendo, no recordaba que hubiera pasado más de un día o dos sin aparecerse por ese lugar, siempre para entrenar, recibir a un oponente o simplemente para reflexionar tranquilamente como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

El sábado era su cumpleaños, no era realmente una fecha importante para él, un día más en el calendario, algo común y corriente, pero esa insignificante fecha le recordaba que tendría un año más de vida y que estaba madurando, convirtiéndose en un adulto, entonces ¿por qué aún se comportaba como un niño?, especialmente con ella, ¿no podía simplemente dejar de decir tonterías, ignorar esas ganas incontrolables de burlarse de ella y tratar de decirle lo que realmente sentía?, ¿acaso era tan difícil comportarse como un hombre?. Sí, lo era, al menos en lo que concernía a su prometida; como si la hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, ella se apareció en ese momento, justo en frente de él.

La quedo mirando interrogante, era tarde y si había ido a buscarle a esas horas tenía que ser algo importante. La chica hablo.

-Se que el sábado estas de cumpleaños –dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna en su voz, él no pudo hacer nada más que asentir a lo que ella decía-. Toma, es mi regalo –dijo tendiéndole dos pequeños trozos de papel-, te los doy hoy porque son para mañana. Todo estaba agotado y no pude conseguirlos para el mismo sábado, que los disfrutes –termino de decirle, girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. Él observo los boletos y se sorprendió, antes de que ella saliera del Dojo alcanzo a llamarla.

-Akane, espera.

-Dime.

-Yo... quería pedirte disculpas. No debí molestarte esta tarde... con lo de la comida.

-No te preocupes, ya lo había olvidado. ¿Algo más?

-Gracias, por los boletos.

-De nada, espero que lo pases bien.

-¿Cómo los conseguiste?, estaban agotados, por lo menos hasta el próximo martes.

-Alguien me ayudo un poco. Como ves, tienen la palabra reservado, así es que puedes llegar poco antes de que empiece la función, no necesitaras hacer la fila. Bien, es todo lo que quería decirte.

-Oye espera –dijo el joven poniéndose de pie-, ¿no piensas acompañarme?

-¿Qui... quieres que lo haga? –tartamudeo la chica temerosa y bajando su cabeza para no mirarlo directamente.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Yo, pensé que querrías ir con otra persona, no se, aprovechar de invitar a alguien más.

-¿Y a quién más podría invitar?, eres... eres la persona con quién mejor me siento –dijo él sonrojándose un poco, ella levanto rápidamente su cabeza con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, pero ahora era el joven de la trenza el que rehuía la mirada interrogante de ella-. Entonces, ¿irás conmigo?

-Sí –contesto ella sin titubear y con alegría en su voz.

Al segundo de que la chica hubiese dado su respuesta se escucho una leve exclamación de jubilo, luego un suave golpe en la madera del pasillo que daba a la puerta del Dojo y finalmente casi imperceptibles pasos que se alejaban apresurados en dirección a la casa.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –dijo Akane.

-Si.

-¿Crees que nos estaban espiando?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro de ello, pero sea quien fuere, no se trataba de mi papá ni del tuyo.

-Entonces tuvo que ser Nabiki.

-O Kasumi y hasta mi mamá, aunque por los pasos me inclino más en pensar que fue tu hermana mayor.

-Sí, Nabiki no habría despertado sospechas y tu mamá no sabía nada.

-Como sea, mañana iremos a ver esa película, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí –sonrió ella-. Hasta mañana entonces, que duermas bien.

-Tu... tu también.

Akane salió casi corriendo del Dojo, no podía creer que él hubiese optado por ella para que lo acompañase. Simplemente no entendía por qué no aprovecharía para invitar a una de sus prometidas, o a uno de sus amigos, por lo demás, se encontraba feliz.

Cuando finalmente llego a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir, pensó que no podría conciliar el sueño esperando que pasaran las horas para salir con Ranma, de pronto lo pensó mejor, ese "salir con Ranma" se parecía mucho a "tener una cita" con Ranma. Una cita, ¡su primera cita!, trato de calmarse pero no lo logro, tenía mucho en que pensar; ¿qué ropa se pondría?, ¿con qué zapatos?, ¿seria conveniente usar algo de maquillaje?, ¡y perfume!, ella nunca había estado pendiente de esas cosas pero ahora... sólo esperaba que el muy tonto de su prometido no decidiera ir convertido en chica.

___________________________________________________________________________

Corría una suave brisa esa tarde en el barrio de Nerima. Por una calle poco transitada caminaba una pareja de jóvenes tranquilamente, aunque si se ponía un poco de atención, se podía observar el nerviosismo que trataban de ocultarle al otro.

El chico caminaba al lado de ella, manos en los bolsillos, mirando distraídamente al frente, para de vez en cuando, observar por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante.

Ella caminaba mirando el suelo, sujetando firmemente el pequeño bolso que llevaba en las manos, como si éste tuviese vida propia y fuese a escapar de un momento a otro si ella no ejercía la fuerza suficiente para contenerlo.

Luego de un rato de avanzar en silencio, él decidió romperlo.

-¿Chocolates o palomitas?

-¿Qué?

-Pregunte, si prefieres los chocolates o las palomitas de maíz.

-Ah... no se, da lo mismo.

-¿Cómo que da lo mismo?, no, es una decisión importante. Una vez que empiece la película no podrás salir, molestarías a mucha gente y yo no pienso darte de mis palomitas –ella sonrió, se daba cuenta de que él trataba de romper el hielo y relajarlos con una conversación trivial

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo escogeré los chocolates?

-Humm, no se; será porque te fascinan los helados, las galletas, los pasteles o todo lo que tenga una leve o abundante ración de chocolate, así que creo que te inclinarás por los chocolates. –dijo él poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y mirando al cielo. Ella lo miró sorprendida, ¿por qué había dicho eso?, ¿acaso se había dado cuenta de sus preferencias al momento de elegir algo dulce?, es más, ¿había recordado lo que ella prefería en cuanto a comida o postres?

-Tienes razón, aunque si tú eliges palomitas de maíz podremos intercambiar.

-Tendría que pensarlo.

-No hay nada que pensar, tu me das palomitas, yo chocolates y punto.

-Oye, estamos celebrando MI cumpleaños, así es que yo tomo las decisiones.

-¿Ah si?

-Sí... y…esta bien, te dejare comer algunas, pero solo algunas, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –dijo ella sonriendo. Por primera vez en esa tarde él la observo detenidamente.

-Te ves... bien –dijo algo sonrojado, ella lo miro a su vez, sus mejillas teñidas de un suave carmín.

-Gracias, tú también... te ves bien.

-Hum –fue la escueta respuesta de él. El silencio volvió a instaurarse y ella comprendió que debía decir algo para no romper ese mágico momento de tranquilidad que se había dado entre los dos, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera.

-No sabía que fueses aficionado a ver películas en el cine.

-Yo tampoco –sonrió- pero esta en especial, no se si será por todo lo que ha rodeado su estreno, o si me he dejado influenciar por otras personas, lo cierto es que desde que supe que la estrenaban quise verla. No es lo mismo ver una película como esta en el cine, a pantalla gigante, que esperar a verla en tu casa.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-¿Y cómo fue que conseguiste dos boletos cuando estaba todo agotado? Aún no me lo dices.

-Bueno, recibí la ayuda de alguien... la verdad, ni siquiera la idea fue mía –reconoció ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Por una vez quise darte algo que te agradase como regalo, no alguna cosa hecha por mí de la cual te sintieras obligado a ponerte o a comer. De pronto me di cuenta de que se acercaba tu cumpleaños y no tenía idea que regalarte, fue Kasumi quien sugirió la idea y Nabiki me ayudo con las entradas. A mi entender, era mejor regalarte algo con lo que disfrutaras de veras, a regalarte una bufanda agujereada o unos pasteles tóxicos –él volvió a sonreír con el comentario, si ella estaba siendo capaz de reconocer sus defectos, entonces él también lo haría cuando se presentara la oportunidad.

-No tenias que regalarme nada Akane, no era necesario.

-¿Pero qué dices?, después te acordarías todo el año de que tu prometida no te dio regalo de cumpleaños –las palabras salieron de forma espontánea de su boca, pero ella se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que las había dicho, el mencionar el compromiso siempre había sido motivo de discusión entre los dos y esa tarde parecía estar saliendo todo tan bien, sin embargo, él pareció no darse cuenta de lo que había dicho la chica, o al menos no le hizo caso alguno.

-En ese caso gracias, de verdad.

-Hoy es sólo un anticipo, tengo otro regalo preparado para ti mañana –dijo ella poniendo sus manos en la espalda, con su pequeño bolso siempre tomado y sonriendo coquetamente.

-¿Otro regalo?

-Sí, pero te lo daré sólo si hoy te portas bien.

-Pero si siempre me porto bien.

-¡¿Eso crees?! –dijo ella soltando una risita que hizo que el corazón de Ranma latiera con fuerza. Ella tenía ese efecto sobre él, con una sonrisa, con solo una mirada, con una palabra dulce, con un toque sutil, lo que fuera que ella hiciese con o sin intención, la mayoría de las veces sin intención, lograba poner su mundo de cabeza. Lo peor era que ella no parecía notar el efecto que causaba en él... y en otros, y eso justamente era lo que la hacía especial, ella no se daba cuenta de que era bella, simplemente su coquetería le era natural, no tenía que maquillarse, vestirse sofisticadamente o ser sensual, simplemente tenía que ser Akane para que todos los chicos notarán su presencia y eso era lo que él no soportaba.

Al notar que el chico se había quedado algo atrás observándola, se preocupo- ¿sucede algo?

-No, nada. Supongo que voy por buen camino.

-¿Por buen camino?

-Para ganarme mí regalo.

-Digamos que si sigues comportándote así el resto del día obtendrás tu recompensa, de modo que...

No pudo continuar, el sonido de una campanilla a lo lejos y una conocida silueta montada en una bicicleta acercándose a gran velocidad, dejo a ambos chicos clavados en su lugar.

-¡Rayos! –Dijo él- ¿que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que cruzarse en nuestro camino?

-Deberíamos estar acostumbrados, siempre es así.

-¡Pero justo hoy! Akane, haremos algo. Toma, ve al Centro Comercial, aún faltan cerca de cuarenta minutos para que comience la película. Espérame allá, yo me encargare de librarme rápidamente de Shampoo y te alcanzare en la puerta del cine -la chica lo miró no muy convencida- ¿Confías en mi? –ella dudo un momento, luego contesto.

-Está bien, pero trata de no demorar –dijo de mala gana, justo en el momento en que la joven china hacía su entrada triunfal en escena.

-¡Ranma! –exclamo arrojándose sobre el muchacho. La chica a su lado estuvo a punto de golpearlo como siempre hacía, pero de pronto recordó las palabras de él _"¿confías en mi?"_, por una vez sabía que tenía que ignorar la situación y confiar en él, mordiéndose las ganas de descargas la furia que siempre le provocaban los celos al ver a esa chica o cualquier otra cerca de Ranma. Muy a su pesar hizo caso omiso al hecho de que Shampoo se restregase contra su prometido y paso como si nada, luego le indico por señas al muchacho que lo esperaría en la entrada del cine- ¿chica violenta irse tan pronto?, mejor así, ¿no es verdad airen? –dijo poniendo todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz en su entonación

-Ya he tenido bastante de estas escenitas desde que llegaste Shampoo. Nos vemos luego.

Ranma quedó un tanto desconcertado. Era la primera vez que Akane no hacía un escándalo, o lo golpeaba. ¡Incluso había aceptado sin chistar su idea!, y ahora se alejaba tranquilamente para esperarlo como habían quedado.

Decidió por tanto no demorarse más de lo necesario con la joven china, de hecho estaba dispuesto a burlarla si hacía falta para estar pronto junto a su prometida.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Notas Finales:

1.- Primero quiero agradecerte si leíste hasta aquí, este es mi primer intento de hacer una historia larga, así es que si decides acompañárme en este camino, te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

2.- Sobre este capitulo no puedo decir mucho, solo aclarar un par de cosas:

- En un principio me costo imaginar a Ranma anhelando ir al cine a ver una película y pensé cambiar el escenario por alguna exhibición de artes marciales o algo similar, pero luego deje el lugar original para desarrollar mejor la historia. Ahora, sobre la película que con tanta ansia esperaba ver Ranma, lo dejo a tu imaginación.

- Si bien los acontecimientos de este fic se desarrollan en el espacio de tiempo posterior al termino de la serie de televisión, en dónde la aparición de Nodoka se remite a un par de episodios y no logra ver a su hijo como hombre, ni mucho menos se queda a vivir junto a él y Genma en el Dojo Tendo, me tome la libertad de incorporarla para permitirle que despliegue un papel de mediador en distintas situaciones que se desarrollarán durante los próximos capítulos.

3.- Una vez más, agradecer que hayan leído hasta aquí y será hasta la próxima.

Gracias, Madame De La Fére – Du Vallon.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, que serán incorporados durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**- Espero que los fanáticos de esta serie como de sus personajes me disculpen por las libertades que pude haberme tomado para la creación de esta historia, pero tratándose de una historia nacida de mi imaginación, es muy probable que los personajes no se comporten de acuerdo a los cánones preestablecidos por su creadora original.**

**- Agradezco con antelación a todos los que se arriesgarán a leer y acompañarme en el desarrollo de esta historia. Por su tiempo y paciencia, muchas gracias.**

"**Corazones en conflicto"**

**Capítulo II**

Akane había llegado al Centro Comercial. El recinto se encontraba atestado de gente ese día, todos esperando por el estreno mundial de la famosa película, aparte estaba el hecho de que los colegios y universidades se encontraban en época de vacaciones, lo que significaba que muchos jóvenes iban a matar el tiempo allí.

La chica miro su reloj, faltaban veinte minutos y Ranma no aparecía

-"_Llegará _–dijo para si misma_- él siempre cumple lo que promete. Tal vez sea una buena idea que me adelante y compre sus palomitas de maíz"_ –pensó sonriendo con el recuerdo de la absurda discusión que habían sostenido momentos atrás.

De esa forma se dirigió al lugar habilitado para la venta de golosinas que se encontraba anexo a las salas de cine, allí se dio cuenta de las enormes filas de gente que esperaban para entrar en las salas y dio gracias a su hermana por los boletos que había conseguido, los cuales les evitarían toda esa espera. Se encontraba pensando en ello, cuando sintió un gemido a un costado, más bien parecía que alguien se encontraba sollozando.

Cuando giro para ver que pasaba, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una niña de unos cinco o seis años de edad. La pequeña se encontraba llorando, con un osito de felpa en su mano. La chica de cortos cabellos se acerco a ella, el ver que un niño sufría era una de las cosas que no podía dejar pasar.

-¿Qué te sucede? –dijo la chica con la voz más dulce y tranquilizadora de que fue capaz, al tiempo que se agachaba para quedar a la altura de la pequeña. La niña la observo con un poco de desconfianza, Akane le sonrió y con esto pareció calmarse un poco-, puedes confiar en mi, no te haré daño.

-Mi... mi mamá... no se donde ésta –dijo entre sollozos cada vez más fuertes.

-¿Estás perdida? –Pregunto enternecida, la niña asintió y empezó a llorar con más fuerza y angustia arrojándose a los brazos de Akane- Ya, tranquila, yo te ayudaré a encontrar a tu mamá. No llores, juntas la encontraremos.

Akane se puso en pie y tomo a la niña de la mano, empezaron a caminar mientras ella trataba de tranquilizarla conversándole.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ka... Kaede.

-Que bonito nombre, el mío es Akane. Y dime Kaede, ¿recuerdas dónde te separaste de tu mamá?

-No.

-No importa, iremos a una parte en la que estoy segura, nos ayudaran a encontrar a tu mamá muy rápido –le dijo sonriendo una vez más- "_espero que a Ranma no se le ocurra llegar justo en este momento"_- pensó la chica un tanto preocupada.

Ambas se alejaban de la zona de entretención del Centro Comercial.

No habían avanzado mucho cuando se sintió un fuerte estallido a sus espaldas, luego otro y otro. Gritos desesperados, llantos angustiantes, fuertes sonidos, calor, humo...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ranma estaba desesperado, ya se le estaban acabando las ideas. No había conseguido librarse tan fácil como esperaba de la amazona y para colmo, no sabia cómo ni de dónde habían aparecido Ukyo y Mousse; la primera reclamándole a Shampoo su derecho sobre él y el segundo, reclamándole a él por el amor de su querida Shampoo.

Después de una larga persecución por las calles de Nerima, el chico de la trenza había logrado escabullirse internándose en un parque cercano, aún así, sus perseguidores se encontraban cerca... bastante cerca.

Escondido tras un árbol es dónde se encontraba en ese momento, recuperando el aliento y pensando en la mejor forma de librarse de ellos de una vez.

-¡Por qué demonios me pasan estas cosas!, si no consigo llegar a tiempo al Centro Comercial, Akane se pondrá furiosa y adiós a nuestra cita de hoy –pensó el chico en voz alta.

Pobre de él, a veces no es bueno pensar en voz alta, pero era demasiado tarde para que Ranma lo comprendiera.

-¡Tu cita con Akane! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas un chico con una enorme mochila en su espalda y una pañoleta amarilla atada en su cabeza- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "nuestra cita de hoy" Ranma?!

Ranma lo miro espantado, ¿de dónde había salido Ryoga?, y lo peor era que los demás se encontraban tan cerca que de seguro habían escuchado los gritos de su rival.

El chico de la trenza no se equivocaba, pronto se encontró rodeado por cuatro personas pidiéndole explicaciones, bueno, la verdad solo tres se las pedían, porque el joven chino de lentes y largo cabello negro lo felicitaba alegremente.

La gente que pasaba por ahí los observaba con curiosidad, ya que de pronto, el mejor artista marcial que se conocía en todo el barrio se encontraba acorralado, con su espalda pegada al árbol que le había servido de refugio, haciendo todo tipo de esfuerzos para que los otros cuatro le dejaran en paz de una buena vez. No contaba con que en medio de los curiosos se encontrarían los hermanos Kuno, quienes se dirigían discutiendo hacia su mansión.

Se dirigían, porque al ver la escena decidieron averiguar que pasaba y por razones obvias, se unieron al grupo acosador.

En eso se encontraban cuando se sintió un fuerte estruendo, seguido por otro más y otro, parecían explosiones de bombas.

En otras circunstancias, esos sonidos le hubieran sido indiferentes al artista marcial de la trenza, pero por una extraña razón, se preocupo y dejo de prestar atención a las acusaciones y amenazas de sus "amigos". Luego de un momento vio como algunas personas pasaban corriendo frente a ellos; las sirenas de los diferentes grupos de auxilio no se hicieron esperar, algo malo pasaba no muy lejos de allí, algo muy malo y él no se explicaba por qué una desagradable sensación de vació se alojaba en su estomago.

Empezó a inquietarse, ese malestar siempre estaba presente cuando ella se encontraba en peligro. De pronto todas sus alarmas se activaron y fue en ese momento cuando escucho un comentario a lo lejos: -¡_Creo que fue en el Centro Comercial!_- sus oídos captaron las palabras a lo lejos.

Centro Comercial, Akane se encontraba esperándolo en ese lugar.

Haciendo caso omiso de todos los que lo rodeaban e incluso atropellando a Mousse y a Kuno, quién cayo sentado al suelo, salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al Centro Comercial.

De más está decir que toda la tropa que antes lo tenía acorralado, salió detrás de él. Ryoga fue el primero en darle alcance e increparlo.

-¡No seas cobarde Ranma!, asume como hombre o es que ya te acostumbraste a ser una niñita.

-Tengo algo más importante que hacer que perder el tiempo con ustedes.

-¡Ah, se me olvidaba lo de la cita!, pero no creo que Akane sea tan ingenua como para salir con un tipo como tu, además no es... –las palabras del chico fueron interrumpidas por una nueva explosión, esta vez más fuerte, duradera y cercana.

Una señora de mediana edad corría desesperada en la misma dirección que los chicos junto a otra, y pasaron por el lado de ellos apresuradamente.

-¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice!, ¡Mi hija trabaja en el Centro Comercial!

-¡Tal vez no es tan grave como piensas!

-¡Han sido cuatro explosiones! –apenas lo había dicho cuando se escucho otra explosión, la mujer comenzó a llorar y a correr más rápido

-¡Shisuka, espera...! –fueron las distantes palabras que escucharon los dos jóvenes que aún se encontraban allí. Los demás perseguidores ya estaban a unos cuantos metros.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué te pasa ahora?, ¡prepárate para pelear Ranma!, ¡hablo en serio!

Ryoga se quedo congelado al ver la mirada de su adversario, en ella podían descubrirse muchos sentimientos, odio, rabia, temor, por sobre todo, el temor estaba reflejado no tan solo en sus ojos sino también en su voz cuando le respondió.

-Esta en el Centro Comercial Ryoga –el aludido lo miro sin comprender del todo las palabras que le dirigía-. Akane... esta esperando por mi en el Centro Comercial –como impulsado por un resorte el chico de la trenza empezó a correr con más fuerza dejando a un confundido Ryoga atrás.

Ryoga comenzó a atar cabos; Centro Comercial, las sirenas, las explosiones, "_Tal vez no es tan grave_" había dicho una de la las mujeres, "_Akane_... _esta esperando por mi en el Centro Comercial_", lo entendió todo y el miedo empezó a ser presa de él también; luego se encontraba persiguiendo a Ranma muy de cerca, aunque el chico de la trenza le hubiera sacado gran ventaja, ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, se dirigían a todo lo que daban sus fuerzas en dirección al Centro Comercial, seguidos por los demás chicos que no se habían enterado de nada.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La chica había reaccionado a tiempo. En el momento en que escucho la primera explosión y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban del lugar en donde había ocurrido, tomo a la niña en sus brazos y comenzó a correr, pero no pudo avanzar mucho debido a las otras dos explosiones que las arrojaron al suelo, ella cubrió con su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo a la pequeña para que no se hiciera gran daño, luego vino el caos y todo se torno difuso. La gente corría desesperada, muchos gritaban, lloraban, todos tratando de salir del lugar atropellándose, no preocupándose por nadie más que por si mismos. Ella no se encontraba más calmada que los demás, ¿para que negarlo?, nunca había estado en una situación similar, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que por nada del mundo dejaría que la pequeña resultara herida. Lo primero que hizo fue caminar hasta una de las paredes que daban a las tiendas, no se arriesgaría a que las empujaran y pasaran por encima de ellas.

No podía ver muy bien, las luces que antes brillaban por todas partes se habían apagado, el calor era sofocante y el humo empezaba a expandirse con rapidez por todas partes, lo que le estaba dificultando la visión y respiración. Se puso en cuclillas para ver como se encontraba Kaede.

-¿Estas bien Kaede? –la pequeña asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que hubo un accidente, pero no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, te sacare de aquí.

No había terminado de hablar cuando vino la otra explosión, ella se abrazo a la pequeña niña, esta vez, el ruido había sido más cercano a donde se encontraban.

-"_Tenemos que salir de aquí_ –se dijo a si misma-, _tenemos que salir rápido"._

Luego de la última explosión ella había sentido un ruido metálico muy fuerte y algo parecido al sonido provocado por un derrumbe.

-"_Un derrumbe _–pensó-, _si hubo un derrumbe estamos perdidas. Vamos Akane, no te asuste, has salido de cosas peores junto a Ranma, pero ahora él no ésta aquí –_De pronto empezó a angustiarse, Ranma la iba a esperar cerca de las salas de cine, ¿y si había llegado?, ¿y si ahora él estaba... – _no, él sabe cuidarse y si se encontraba en este lugar, apenas comenzó todo debe haber escapado, tiene que haber salido de aquí a la primera explosión, sólo una chica torpe como yo se queda siempre rezagada. Ahora debo salir de aquí"._

Enfoco su mirada, apenas podía ver a un metro de distancia ya que el denso humo le impedía una mayor visibilidad. Se agacho nuevamente a la altura de la niña, se saco el pañuelo que llevaba a modo de cintillo en el cabello y se lo ató a la pequeña cubriéndole con él la nariz y boca.

-Ahora debes seguirme Kaede –dijo la chica con dificultad, debido a la inspiración constante de humo- no tengas miedo, vamos a estar bien, pase lo que pase y veas lo que veas no te sueltes de mi mano, ¿de acuerdo? –La niña asintió de forma temerosa, aferrándose fuertemente a la mano de Akane-. Cuando salgamos de aquí, encontraremos a tu mamá, de eso estoy segura –le prometió sonriendo- "_y espero también encontrar a Ranma"-_pensó_._

La gente seguía gimiendo y llorando, la joven caminaba con dificultad haciendo su camino de memoria. Era un problema caminar, ya que los ojos le escocían, el calor la sofocaba y tosía frecuentemente por el humo que cada vez era más denso.

Avanzaba un poco y por donde mirase se veían escombros a los que tenia que hacerle el quite, si al menos se hubiese puesto unos cómodos pantalones, pero no, había elegido justo ese día para vestirse de una forma más coqueta, poniéndose ese estúpido vestido hasta la rodilla, un tanto escotado que le dificultaba el andar. Los zapatos de tacón tampoco eran de gran ayuda.

Avanzaron un poco más encontrándose con gente en el suelo, ella noto a la pequeña tensarse.

-No te preocupes, seguramente esas personas se encuentran desmayadas –al ver los ojitos interrogantes de la niña, ella trato de sonreír-, es como si estuvieran dormidos, los encontraran y los sacaran de este lugar muy pronto –Akane opto en ese momento por cargar a la niña para que no se topara con más "gente dormida"-, "_si claro, durmiendo un sueño del que no despertaran. Pobres personas, perfectamente pude haber sido una de ellas"._

Seguían avanzando cuando se escucho otra explosión, esta vez más prolongada y fuerte que termino por remecer todos los cimientos cercanos. Akane cerró los ojos y se detuvo en el acto, temía algo así. Lo que sucedió después no lo podría precisar nunca, fue como una película en cámara lenta. Después del estruendo, vino la caída de parte de la techumbre, las vigas también cedieron desarmándose ante sus ojos, ella se cobijo bajo un enorme mesón, de alguna forma tenia que haber entrado en una de las tiendas sin darse cuenta, porque no recordaba haberse topado con algo así cuando había ingresado al Centro Comercial. Dejo a la niña en el piso justo antes de que las vigas de ese recinto también cedieran desplomándose sobre el mesón que hacia las veces de refugio.

-"_Por favor que resista"_- pensó.

Al rato, y después de que un poco de calma volvió, se animo a salir; los restos del techo se veían débiles sobre ella, también había muchos cables despidiendo pequeñas chispas, miro a su alrededor tratando de divisar la salida, la pierna de una mujer se apreciaba perfectamente al costado de lo había sido una enorme vitrina y la puerta del local, pobre chica, debía tratarse de la dependienta, justo en ese momento los restos de techumbre cedieron desplomándose sobre ella.

El golpe que recibió en su cabeza fue fuerte, pero no tanto como para dejarla inconsciente. Uno de sus brazos le dolía una enormidad, lo palpo, noto el líquido corriendo libremente.

-"S_angre _-se dijo- _debo haberme hecho daño con los escombros sin darme cuenta"._

Decidió que no esperaría más, debía salir de esa trampa ahora mismo si quería sobrevivir. Tomo a la niña en sus brazos y nuevamente comenzó a avanzar decidida a encontrar la salida de ese infierno, no le hizo caso al fuerte dolor que sentía en su pierna derecha, debía ser una torcedura o algo similar. Observo a su izquierda, el fuego avanzaba a gran velocidad, consumiéndolo todo a su paso, de ahí el calor y el humo que cada vez se sentían más intensamente. La pequeña lloraba abiertamente ahora, pero ella no hizo nada para tratar de calmarla, ella misma se encontraba en un estado lamentable; agotada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, desesperada por no encontrar la maldita salida de ese espantoso lugar, angustiada por no saber de Ranma, su cuerpo adolorido y lastimado, además ese odioso humo que le tenia la garganta estropeada. Pero ella era Akane Tendo, la chica más testaruda de todo Japón, no se daría por vencida en ese momento, camino mucho hasta que vio una tenue luz.

-Kaede, mira... ya casi llegamos –avanzo un poco más sólo para caer de rodillas, sin soltar a la niña, mientras veía como unos hombres con traje de bombero se acercaban corriendo a ella y a la pequeña. Luego de eso, sus sentidos la abandonaron y todo se convirtió en oscuridad.

___________________________________________________________________________

Notas Finales:

1.- Segundo capitulo y espero que les haya aclarado un poco la trama.

2.- Algunas acotaciones sobre el capitulo:

- ¿Por qué no funcionaron los sistemas de seguridad y de detección de incendio del Centro Comercial?, ni idea, solo se que es algo extraño, pero que a veces sucede causando graves accidentes, incendios y cosas por el estilo (muchas veces con más frecuencia de lo que esperaríamos), ¿fallas humanas o tecnológicas?, no lo se. Para el desarrollo de la historia, tenía que ser así.

- Había pensado en un atentado terrorista o algo así, pero luego lo descarte por encontrarlo excesivo. Un terremoto tampoco habría servido para mis planes. Finalmente me quedé con la teoría del incendio.

- El asunto de incorporar a una niña en la trama me pareció una buena idea para que Akane pudiera alejarse del lugar que seguramente habría sido su tumba. No creo que Akane hubiese dejado sola a una niña indefensa.

3.- Quiero agradecer muy sinceramente a todos los que amablemente dejaron algún review, tanto por este fic, como por mis otros dos one shot publicados conjuntamente. Realmente, nunca esperé recibir tan buenos comentarios; de verdad, les agradezco infinitamente a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de escribir.

Por ser primeriza en publicar mis historias, debo confesar que tenía bastante temor. He leído durante años muchos fics tanto de esta como de otras series y me he encontrado con muchos que considero, son más que excelentes, pero los lindos comentarios que recibí por "Tal vez me quieres" y "Un cambio de actitud" renovaron mis esperanzas de que puedo llegar a escribir medianamente bien, y eso ya es un gran logro para mí. Muchísimas gracias a todos.

4.- Espero que les esté gustando este escrito. Desde ya les advierto que será un tanto largo y que los personajes se alejarán un poco (sino bastante) de sus personalidades originales, pero los que se atrevan a seguir leyendo comprenderán el por qué. No me queda más que decir que si hay alguien interesado en seguir leyendo esto, le agradezco y de verdad me gustaría mucho saber qué piensa ese alguien de esta modesta historia, aunque no soy la persona más indicada para pedir que dejen sus reviews. Como dije anteriormente, durante mucho tiempo leí las historias publicadas sin atreverme nunca a dejar uno, así es que si solo les interesa leer, por mi está bien. Gracias y será hasta la próxima.

Madame De La Fère –Du Vallon


	3. Chapter 3

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**- Espero que los fanáticos de esta serie como de sus personajes me disculpen por las libertades que pude haberme tomado para la creación de esta historia, tratándose de una historia nacida de mi imaginación, es muy probable que los personajes no se comporten de acuerdo a los cánones preestablecidos por su creadora original.**

"**Corazones en conflicto"**

**Capitulo III**

La casa de la familia Tendo estaba muy tranquila a esa hora de la tarde. Los patriarcas habían salido a una reunión vecinal para decidir que haría la gente de los alrededores para detener a un supuesto fantasma que se había empecinado en asustar a los vecinos. Ellos, como los maestros en artes marciales que eran, se habían ofrecido para ayudar a la comunidad, por lo que a esa hora se encontraban en la casa de uno de los vecinos más antiguos del barrio.

Nabiki se encontraba viendo la televisión en la sala esperando a que su hermana mayor le llevara la prometida taza de té que le había ofrecido.

En ese momento, hacía su ingreso a la casa Nodoka Saotome, después de haber hecho un par de compras en el mercado.

La mujer se dirigió a la cocina en donde encontró a una sonriente Kasumi preparando la bandeja con el té para llevarla a la sala donde la esperaba su hermana.

-Hola Kasumi, ya regrese.

-Tía Nodoka –dijo alegremente la chica- ¿cómo te fue?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Ninguna novedad?

-No, todo en orden. ¿Quieres un té? Nabiki me está esperando en la sala.

-Está bien.

La mujer empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas que había traído consigo, mientras tanto Kasumi preparaba otra taza de té tarareando una alegre canción. Nodoka sonrió, ella sabia el motivo de la alegría de Kasumi, motivo por el cual ella misma se sentía dichosa, sólo esperaba que saliera todo bien y que su atolondrado hijo no arruinara las cosas. La Sra. Saotome miró la hora en el reloj de la cocina.

-Ya debe haber empezado –Kasumi la observó sin comprender a lo que se refería, ella indico hacía el reloj-. La película que iban a ver.

-¡Ah! Sí, ya deben estar dentro del cine.

-Ojala todo resulte bien.

-Tengo la seguridad de que esta vez ninguno de los dos arruinara las cosas tía Nodoka. Ambos estaban esperando este momento ansiosamente, lo más probable es que veamos un cambio positivo en su relación desde ahora en adelante.

-Eso espero yo también Kasumi, pero con ese par de testarudos, nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta lo que va a pasar.

-Listo –dijo la chica tomando la bandeja en sus manos-, ¿nos acompañas tía?

-Sí, claro.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la cocina para dirigirse a la sala. Cuando llegaron allí, no les extraño mucho ver que la chica de melena castaña estaba prácticamente encima de la televisión, pero luego notaron algo fuera de lo común en la imperturbable y siempre inconmovible Nabiki, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza mientras escuchaba el despacho especial que se estaba emitiendo por la pantalla.

-"...no sabemos con seguridad la cantidad de muertos y heridos producto de esta catástrofe, pero si podemos informar que la suma es considerable ya que el sector afectado se encontraba atestado de gente, en su mayoría jóvenes que esperaban entrar en las salas de cine. El espectáculo que hemos podido apreciar es desgarrador, nadie sabe por qué el sistema automático para la extinción del fuego no funciono al momento de la primera explosión. Al parecer, todo se habría producido justamente en las inmediaciones de las salas de cine y las cafeterías del recinto. Como ya informamos, no podemos precisar el número de personas que se encuentran"...

El audio de la televisión fue opacado por el ruido de la loza al hacerse añicos a los pies de Kasumi. Ella había enfocado su vista en la pantalla de televisión en donde se leía en la parte inferior con letras subrayadas en rojo: "Catastrófico incendio en Centro Comercial de Nerima".

Nabiki se giro para ver a su hermana, corrió hacia ella y ambas cayeron de rodillas al suelo en un apretado abrazo. Nodoka tuvo que buscar apoyo en la pared a sus espaldas para no caer también al suelo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El joven artista marcial de la trenza corría sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No veía al otro chico que corría a su lado, tampoco a la gente desesperada que iba encontrando en su camino, mucho menos se daba cuenta de que los otros chicos los seguían de cerca sin comprender a donde se dirigían; en su mente sólo Akane existía. Parecía que no llegaría nunca a su destino, a pesar de que sabía que el Centro Comercial no debía encontrarse lejos de allí. Distinguió las grandes columnas de humo gris que ascendían al cielo oscureciéndolo como si se tratase de un día de invierno, el pánico empezó a invadirlo, si había humo era probable que las explosiones que había escuchado hubieran desatado un incendio. No se equivocaba, cuando llego a una distancia en que pudo divisar el Centro Comercial distinguió las grandes lenguas de fuego que asomaban desde el interior de éste. Habían cerrado el perímetro con las típicas cintas de plástico que utilizaban los cuerpos de ayuda, pero eso no le impediría a él seguir con su búsqueda hasta encontrarla.

-"_Por favor, que se encuentre bien... por favor_ –lo único en lo que podía pensar era en encontrarla sana y salva-,_ tendría que haber estado con ella, no debí quedarme atrás, yo tenía que protegerla"._

-¡Hey!, ¡No puedes pasar jovencito! –Ranma fue detenido por uno de los policías que se encontraban resguardando el perímetro. Él comenzó a forcejear con el hombre que lo sujetaba fuertemente. En ese momento llegaban todos sus perseguidores encabezados por un igualmente desesperado Ryoga- ¡No insistas! La zona esta devastada, no puedes pasar.

-¡Necesito entrar a esa cosa! ¡Qué no lo entiende, ella esta allí!

-¡No se de quién hablas, pero no puedo dejarte pasar, no serviría de nada! Lo siento.

-¡Suélteme! Necesito encontrar a Akane.

-A quien buscas la veras pronto. Los rescatistas están trabajando en ayudar a todas las personas. Debes tener paciencia.

-¡Usted no entiende nada!, ¡necesito entrar!, ¡la mujer que amo está ahí dentro! –Grito desesperado- ¡En estos momentos Akane puede estar...!, ¡Por favor, tengo que verla!

El policía quedo desconcertado y el joven de la trenza lo apartó de un fuerte empujón, saltando las barreras de contención e ingresando a toda velocidad al Centro Comercial. Los obstáculos, carros de bomberos, ambulancias o patrullas policiales que se le presentaban por delante no fueron suficientes para detenerlo.

–"_Debe quererla__ mucho para estar tan desesperado –_pensó el policía_-; no lo culpo, yo estaría igual. Espero que la encuentre... bien"_.

Atrás habían quedado seis desconcertados jovencitos que miraban sin creer lo que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, ni lo que habían escuchado decir al artista marcial de la trenza, que ya no era más que un difuso punto azul y blanco que de vez en cuando se elevaba por sobre los vehículos estacionados.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los señores Tendo y Saotome habían salido de la reunión en la que habían participado, satisfechos por los acuerdos adoptados. Ellos se harían cargo del fantasma desde esa misma noche, aunque en realidad ambos pensaban descargar esa responsabilidad en los dos jóvenes artistas marciales que vivían en su casa y así contribuir para que empezasen a llevarse de mejor forma. Ya estaban cansados de esperar a que ellos reconocieran sus sentimientos y decidieran casarse. ¿Para qué retrasar más la boda?, a su entender era absurdo. Pero con ese pequeño trabajito que esperaban encargar a Ranma y Akane estaban seguros de que entre sus hijos afloraría por fin el amor, para eso ya estaban tomando resguardos y planeando estrategias que harían que ellos se juntasen de una buena vez y para siempre.

Así, ambos hombres hacían ingreso a la casa, alegres y felicitándose mutuamente por la gran idea que se les había ocurrido.

Lo que no esperaban era encontrarse con las tres mujeres mayores que habitaban en el Dojo en el estado en que se encontraban.

Kasumi, la siempre serena y amable Kasumi permanecía de rodillas llorando desesperada y angustiada, abrazada fuertemente a su inconmovible hermana, quién temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Nodoka aun se encontraba de pie, pero siempre apoyada en la muralla que le servia de soporte, murmurando más para ella que para el resto palabras inteligibles.

Los dos hombres pararon en seco al observar la escena.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto el dueño de la casa- ¿hay alguna mala noticia?

Ninguna de las tres mujeres hablaba, los hombres comenzaron a preocuparse en serio. De pronto Nabiki levanto su rostro descompuesto por el miedo que sentía e indico con dedos temblorosos la pantalla del televisor. Su padre enfoco la mirada en el aparato y leyó las mismas palabras que leyera su hija mayor sin entender el por qué de tanto alboroto por una explosión en el Centro Comercial.

-Hubo una explosión en el Centro Comercial. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? –pregunto, molestándose al no recibir respuesta inmediata- ¡Nabiki!– la chica se sobresalto con el tono un tanto elevado utilizado por su padre. Él no comprendía su reacción, no había gritado tan fuerte como para asustarla. Fue Kasumi quien finalmente hablo de manera entrecortada por los sollozos.

-El...el Centro Comercial...hubo una gran explosión...un incendio...hay muchos herido y...y muertos... –se detuvo para observar a su padre y a su tío a la cara con ojos temerosos- A... Akane y Ranma...estaban allí... – fue todo lo pudo decir, el llanto no la dejo continuar.

-¿Có...cómo dices?

Nodoka continuó.

-Fueron a ver una película...por el cumpleaños de Ranma. No sabemos nada de ellos, el incendio comenzó poco antes de que empezará la función a la que asistirían... ellos no han llegado... ¡No han vuelto a casa! –gritó finalmente cayendo inconsciente. Genma se apresuro y pudo tomarla en sus brazos antes de que ella golpeara su cabeza contra el piso.

-No han vuelto –susurro Soun mirando a su amigo quien tenia a su esposa en sus brazos.

-Deben estar bien Tendo, están juntos ¿no? Ranma no permitirá que nada malo le suceda a Akane –dijo no del todo convencido.

-Sí, es verdad. Ranma está con ella –trato de autoconvencerse Soun con esa afirmación-. De todas formas no estaría de más el que fuéramos a echar un vistazo, ¿no lo cree Saotome?

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted Tendo. Voy a llevar a Nodoka a la habitación y lo acompaño.

-Hum –fue la respuesta de Soun-. Kasumi, deberías acompañar a tu tía, igual tu Nabiki. No se inquieten, verán que pronto regresare con su hermana y esto será solo un mal recuerdo.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y siguieron el mismo camino que había hecho Genma con su esposa. Soun se acerco a la televisión para apagarla.

-"...Los heridos siguen siendo llevados a distintos Hospitales y Clínicas cercanas. Aún no se tiene una cifra exacta de ellos, pero sin lugar a dudas esta es la mayor catástrofe en un lugar público de la que se tenga recuerdo en el barrio de Nerima. Las ambulancias no paran de llegar y salir. Los bomberos no han podido extinguir el fuego en su totalidad, hay rebrotes en muchos lugares del recinto, el viento que se ha levantado tampoco es de mucha ayuda. La policía tiene acordonado el sector para que los curiosos y familiares no..."

-Vamos Tendo –interrumpió Genma.

-Sí, vamos –dijo Soun apagando finalmente el aparato para salir rápidamente junto a su amigo.

De haber tenido encendido unos segundos más la televisión, habrían visto como un joven de trenza, pantalón azul y camisa china blanca pasaba corriendo a toda velocidad por detrás del periodista que se encontraba trasmitiendo en directo desde el Centro Comercial en llamas.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Notas Finales:

1.- A ver. En situaciones desesperadas, a veces actuamos o decimos cosas que no nos atreveríamos a poner en práctica en nuestra vida diaria, por lo tanto, la declaración efusiva y apasionada de Ranma para conseguir su objetivo me parece de lo más normal.

2.- Todos los que hemos pasado por una situación medianamente similar, entendemos el termino "se me vino el mundo encima", es realmente desolador y angustiante recibir una noticia de esa naturaleza, sobre todo cuando el accidente, enfermedad o lo que sea, afecta a un integrante directo de tu familia o a alguien muy querido. Ahora bien, todos reaccionamos de distintas maneras y es eso lo que trataré de ir desarrollando de aquí en adelante.

3.- También decir que trataré de actualizar frecuentemente. Soy bastante impaciente y me desespera cuando tengo que esperar mucho tiempo para leer el siguiente capitulo de una historia. No prometo fechas, pero sí haré todo lo posible por subir un capitulo a la semana, solo por si hay alguien siguiendo este escrito que sea tan impaciente como yo.

4.- No me queda más que agradecer una vez más a aquellos que se interesen por seguir este relato.

Muchas gracias y será hasta el próximo capítulo.

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	4. Chapter 4

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

"**Corazones en conflicto"**

**Capítulo IV**

Habían quedado todos asombrados. Por una parte al ver el emblemático y concurrido Centro Comercial de Nerima destruido y en llamas, y por otra, las palabras que Ranma le gritara tan efusivamente al policía que había tratado de detenerlo, aún hacían eco en sus oídos. Fue Ryoga quien pareció volver de pronto a la realidad.

-¿Puedo pasar yo también? –pregunto al mismo policía que había detenido a Ranma.

-No, no puedes y eso va para todos ustedes.

-Pero es importante, yo también... quiero encontrarla.

-¡Oye!, si deje ingresar a tu amigo fue porque me distraje por un momento. Además, en sus ojos pude ver el temor en la expresión máxima de la palabra. Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan desesperado, se nota que la chica a la que busca es demasiado importante para él. Pero eso no quiere decir que haga una excepción con todas las personas que quieran ir a mirar.

-¡Pero yo no quiero ir a mirar, quiero ayudarle a encontrarla, para mi también es importante!

-Lo siento, tendrás que esperar acá. Las cosas allí dentro son horribles –dijo señalando lo que quedaba de la construcción a sus espaldas-, créeme, estarás mejor de ese lado de la barrera. Adentro es un infierno en la tierra y lo único que harías es estorbar a los rescatistas que tratan de hacer su trabajo lo más rápido posible.

-Pero yo… -Ryoga sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, miró hacia atrás y vio como Ukyo negaba con la cabeza.

-Escucha lo que dice el señor Ryoga, es mejor que esperemos acá para saber noticias de ellos –el semblante de ella mostraba tristeza y decepción-. Ven, alejémonos un poco de este lugar. ¡Y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo! –dijo enérgicamente dirigiéndose al resto.

Los demás perseguidores que antes habían corrido con tanta energía y voluntad tras el chico de la trenza, asintieron débilmente y caminaron tras Ukyo sin oponer ninguna queja ni tampoco resistencia. Todos ellos habían escuchado y visto lo que había pasado, por lo que en ese momento cada cual se encontraba reflexionando y sacando sus propias conclusiones de la escena que se les había presentado.

-Entonces Ryoga, ¿me puedes decir lo que sabes? –se atrevió a preguntar Ukyo con un hilo de voz y mirando siempre al frente, hacia el Centro Comercial que aún ardía.

-No se mucho más que tú, supongo –contestó encogiéndose de hombros y mirando en la misma dirección que la chica a su lado-, Ranma no me dijo mucho, sólo frases sueltas. De lo que pude entender, parece ser que tenían una cita o algo así, él y… y Akane, creo que ella lo estaría esperando aquí –dijo señalando con su barbilla la construcción destrozada frente a ellos- pero nosotros lo demoramos más de la cuenta con nuestra persecución.

-Hum –dijo Ukyo- espero que… que la encuentre, que ella se encuentre a salvo, por el bien de todos nosotros, pero en especial por el bien de él…

-Yo también lo espero.

De pronto los ojos de ambos chicos enfocaron al mismo tiempo a dos hombres mayores que hacían preguntas a los distintos policías que se encontraban resguardando el perímetro.

-Son sus padres –dijo Ryoga.

-Creo que deberíamos decirles lo que sabemos.

-Sí, es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar en que se encontraban los dos hombres.

-Sr. Tendo, Sr. Saotome –dijo Ukyo haciendo una reverencia, secundada por Ryoga.

-Ukyo, Ryoga… ¿ustedes saben lo que sucedió, saben dónde se encuentran? –pregunto apresuradamente Soun.

-Ranma se encuentra bien, estuvo con nosotros no hace mucho. Ahora esta allí dentro –contesto Ryoga indicando el lugar del incendio.

-¿Cómo que estuvo con ustedes no hace mucho?, explícate muchacho –exigió Genma.

-Yo… no lo sé, lo encontré en el camino, creo que ellos se encontrarían acá Sr. Saotome –el joven había decidido no decir nada del encuentro callejero múltiple que se había producido antes de las explosiones.

-¡Pero ellos salieron juntos de la casa! –dijo Genma mirando a Soun-, eso es lo que dijo Nodoka, ellos venían a ver la película por el cumpleaños de Ranma, ¿qué pudo ocurrir para que se separaran?

-No lo sé Saotome, pero eso significa… -Soun observo con temor el lugar del incendio- significa que mi pequeña se encontraba sola al momento de la explosión –dijo finalmente tomándose fuertemente del hombro de su amigo-. Si Ranma no estaba con ella… si él no pudo protegerla… entonces… -el hombre no pudo continuar, de pronto sintió unos incontrolables deseos de llorar. Su hija pequeña, la más parecida a su difunta esposa estaba atrapada en esa enorme masa de fuego, escombro y fierro retorcido. El sentimiento de vacío lo había asaltado nuevamente, desde que había perdido a su esposa no se sentía así de impotente, las palabras de Genma no pudieron calmarlo del todo.

-Tranquilo Tendo, Akane es una chica fuerte y muy inteligente, seguro que se encuentra bien y ya podrá abrazarla nuevamente, sólo tenemos que esperar a que la emergencia pase y vuelva la calma, todo saldrá bien.

-Ranma tenía que protegerla Saotome, él es su prometido… si le sucede algo malo a mi hija…

-Sr. Tendo –intervino Ukyo- Ranma hizo todo lo que pudo por llegar al lado de Akane.

-¿Entonces tú sabes por qué se separaron Ukyo? –pregunto Genma de una forma acusadora.

-Bueno yo… yo, se que él se dirigía hacía acá…

-Cuando salen, ellos siempre van juntos, a menos que alguien interfiera ¿no es así?

-No se a lo que se refiere Sr. Saotome.

-Ranma se entretuvo peleando conmigo –dijo Ryoga, Ukyo lo observaba sorprendida. Incluso el mismo Ryoga se sorprendió de sus palabras, no sabía por qué las había dicho, era verdad que había estado peleando con Ranma, pero era una verdad a medias, otros también habían participado-. Si algo malo le sucede a Akane, será en parte por mi culpa.

-Tendremos que hablar de aquello después. Tendo, tenemos que ir a ver si nos pueden dar más información.

-Sí.

Ambos hombres se alejaron del lugar, dirigiéndose a la zona en donde se encontraba un gran número de personas reunidas, al parecer eran familiares o amigos de quienes aún se encontraban desaparecidos.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso Ryoga?

-Porque es la verdad.

-No del todo, yo también estaba allí y Shampoo y Mousse y los Kuno.

-No es necesario que nos culpemos unos a otros, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que Akane se encuentre bien.

-Sí. Oye ¿y los demás?

Ryoga observo en dirección hacia donde habían dejado a los otros chicos y no los diviso por ninguna parte, se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista hacia el Centro Comercial. De pronto recordó que ese día había vuelto a Nerima por una razón, había decidido confesarle su amor a Akane Tendo. No se imagino nunca que las cosas terminarían así y menos aún que su archirival se le adelantaría en su declaración de amor hacía la misma chica y frente a todos.

Si Akane se encontraba bien, y esperaba de todo corazón que así fuera, sabía que la batalla por el corazón de la joven estaba perdida, una vez que Ranma la encontrara, seguramente le confesaría sus sentimientos y él no dudaba que su rival sería correspondido por la chica de cortos cabellos azulados que le quitaba el sueño desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Miró al cielo y suspiro.

-"_Sólo espero que la encuentres sana y salva, y que si realmente la amas, la puedas hacer feliz Ranma"._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En la casa de la familia Tendo, las tres mujeres se encontraban en la habitación que compartía el matrimonio Saotome.

Nodoka aún no reaccionaba después del desmayo sufrido momentos antes. Genma la había recostado sobre su futon y por ello, Kasumi se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas al lado de su tía.

La hermana mayor de Akane trataba de pensar positivamente, imaginándose que de un momento a otro, la pareja de jovencitos a quien ella tanto quería se harían escuchar desde el primer piso discutiendo en voz alta por alguna tontería como siempre, como la tenían tan acostumbrada. Ella confiaba ciegamente en el prometido de su hermana, estando con él, Akane no corría peligro, él siempre se las arreglaba para alejar a su prometida de cualquier circunstancia que pudiera lastimarla. Esta no podía ser la excepción.

Por el contrario, Nabiki se movía impaciente de un lado a otro de la habitación, daba la impresión de ser una leona prisionera en una jaula demasiado pequeña.

Y era exactamente así como se sentía la mediana de las Tendo. Ella siempre había sido la primera en enterarse de todo, de las buenas y de las malas noticias y siempre había analizado los pasos a seguir, tomando el control de cualquier situación, por muy mala que ésta fuera, claro, sacando el mayor provecho posible de todo lo que ocurría. Ahora, el sentirse alejada del centro de la noticia la estaba empezando a desesperar.

Se llevo una de sus manos a la boca y comenzó a mordisquear sus uñas nerviosamente, mientras seguía paseándose a grandes zancadas, ¿qué estaría pasando con su hermana?, ¿habría alcanzado a salir del interior de Centro Comercial?, ¿su atolondrado padre y su tío habrían conseguido averiguar algo?, ¿y Ranma?, si ellos se encontraban juntos era probable que el artista marcial hubiese logrado salir a tiempo junto a su hermana, entonces ¿por qué no llegaban a la casa?

-Nabiki, deberías tranquilizarte. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

-No puedo.

-Inténtalo, por favor.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si yo soy la culpable de que Akane estuviera en ese lugar hoy?

Esa era la verdadera razón de todo su nerviosismo. La imperturbable Nabiki se sentía culpable y mientras más pasaba el tiempo sin enterarse de lo que sucedía con su hermana, ese sentimiento de culpa se acrecentaba en su interior.

-Nabiki, tú no tienes la culpa.

-Yo conseguí esos boletos, si le pasa algo malo a Akane no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-¡No hables así!, tú no podías saber que en ese lugar habría una explosión justo hoy, además, no sabemos qué es lo que sucede con ella o con Ranma, de seguro se encuentran bien.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué no han vuelto aún?

-No lo sé, seguramente están ayudando con los heridos, sabes que Akane no puede ver sufrir a los demás.

-Kasumi, debes ser más realista.

-Prefiero ser optimista. Voy a confiar en ellos hasta que alguien me demuestre que estoy en un error.

Nabiki la observó con resignación, deteniendo su inquieto andar y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Kasumi era así, siempre tratando de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, pero ella era distinta, ella había aprendido que en la vida había que ser realista, no podía engañarse esperando que las cosas sucedieran siempre de la mejor forma para ella y su familia. Ya había pasado por una situación similar años atrás, cuando todas eran muy pequeñas y ella no había podido hacer nada. No estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, esta vez ella era mayor y no dejaría que la hicieran a un lado tan fácilmente.

-Voy a salir, tengo que saber que sucede o me volveré loca encerrada aquí.

-Nabiki, no. Es mejor que esperemos a que lleguen papá y tío Genma.

En ese instante, Nodoka comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, pero luego pareció recordarlo todo y se incorporo de golpe en su futon.

-¡Dónde están!

-Tranquila tía, ellos aún no llegan pero papá y tío Genma fueron a buscarlos.

-Yo iré también –dijo Nabiki dándoles la espalda a ambas mujeres, dispuesta a salir de la habitación de sus tíos.

-No creo que sea prudente Nabiki.

-Concuerdo con tu hermana –aportó Nodoka con voz calmada pero autoritaria.

-Pero...

-Esperemos por un tiempo más, si ellos no llegan o Genma y Soun no consiguen informarnos, yo misma te acompañare a buscarlos Nabiki, ¿estas de acuerdo?

La chica de melena castaña se quedo en silencio por unos instantes, sopesando sus posibilidades, luego suspiro fuertemente. Las dos mujeres mayores la observaban esperando una respuesta, de una forma encubierta le pedían que se mantuviera al margen, bueno, por el momento ella las complacería.

-De acuerdo, pero si en media hora no tenemos noticias de ellos...

-Media hora, ni más ni menos. Ahora, ¿les parece si bajamos?, por lo menos podremos mantenernos informadas por la televisión.

-¿Te sientes bien tía?

-Perfectamente. Un simple desmayo no acabará conmigo –dijo poniéndose en pie con resolución.

Las dos chicas siguieron a su tía rumbo a la sala, la espera sería angustiante, pero al menos no se encontrarían solas aguardando por noticias; noticias que las tres deseaban, fueran positivas.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El joven de la trenza recorría desesperado todo el lugar. Donde mirase veía camillas con gente gimiendo de dolor, personas con heridas; graves heridas en su cuerpo, jóvenes, niños y adultos de ambos sexos parecían sacados de una película de la segunda guerra mundial. El espectáculo era devastador, sin embargo él, por muy frío que pareciera al pensarlo, sólo la buscaba a ella.

En otras circunstancias podría haber ayudado a los rescatistas, pero ésta vez sería egoísta, ésta vez pensaría sólo en él y por supuesto en ella.

Lo primero era encontrarla, debía fijarse muy bien en la vestimenta de las mujeres, podía recordar perfectamente la ropa que ella estaba usando ese día, cómo no hacerlo si se veía hermosa, el color rosa pálido de su vestido con esas diminutas flores blancas y su pañuelo en el mismo tono atado a su cabeza en forma de cintillo le asentaban muy bien, al momento de verla la había definido como una "infantil coquetería", no sabiendo si ese termino existía en el mundo de la moda o algo similar, pero para él, así era como Akane se veía, distinta a las demás y hermosa.

Siguió buscando desenfrenadamente algún indicio de un vestido del color que el llevaba la chica, pero parecía una tarea imposible. Sin contar con que había muchas ambulancias que se habían retirado del lugar llevando a las personas más graves, y habían vuelto.

Se interno aún más en el recinto haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de ayuda de algunas personas que lo veían pasar, hasta que de pronto diviso algo que capto toda su atención; el pañuelo que Akane llevaba en su cabello ese día. Podía estar equivocado ya que lo más probable es que hubiesen muchos pañuelos similares al de ella, pero un fuerte palpito en su corazón le decía que ese era el pañuelo de Akane. Se acerco y vio que una pequeña niña sostenía el trozo de tela firmemente en sus manos, mientras una señora la acunaba y parecía decirle palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

Él se acerco con cautela, no sabiendo muy bien como expresarse para no asustar a la pequeña, pero estaba desesperado y era muy consiente de que en ese momento le costaría ser amable.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese pañuelo? –se arrepintió en seguida de haber sido tan brusco, pero es que si tan sólo supieran cómo se sentía. Miro a la niña y a la mujer, suspiro y trato de que su voz se escuchara un poco más cordial-, es que ese pañuelo se parece mucho al que llevaba una chica… una chica a la que estoy buscando, yo quisiera saber si tú la viste…

La niña miro a la mujer, ella asintió.

-Es de una amiga.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu amiga?... por favor, dímelo –dijo el joven casi implorando porque la pequeña le diera una buena noticia.

-Akane.

Fue como si se hubiese tirado en caída libre de la cima de la torre de Tokio y vuelto a ella en un segundo. Su semblante se animó y una enorme sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro.

-¡¿Y dónde está?! –pregunto, las palabras atropellándose por salir de su boca. La mujer que había permanecido callada y sólo observando, en ese momento tomo la palabra.

-La chica que buscas le salvo la vida a mi hija –dijo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Ranma la observaba, algo no andaba bien, lo presentía. La sonrisa que se había formado hacía unos instantes se esfumo para dar paso a una mueca de preocupación-. Si ella no la hubiese sacado de ese infierno Kaede… -la mujer acercó a la pequeña mas hacia su costado- Se la llevaron hace diez minutos…

-¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ¡Por favor señora, ella esta bien! ¿Verdad?

-Lo que supe es que se encontraba inconciente cuando se la llevaron, no quiero asustarte pero… parece que es grave.

-¿Dónde la llevaron?

-Al Hospital General. ¿Eres familiar de ella?

-Soy su prometido –dijo él más seguro que nunca al decir esas tres simples palabras.

-Entonces, tú podrías llamarnos… pase lo que pase con ella, por favor –dijo la mujer entregándole una tarjeta de visita con su nombre y teléfono-, es importante que vea a la persona que me devolvió a mi hija, que salvó a mi hija.

-La llamare.

-Tienes mucha suerte, esa chica es un ángel.

-Lo sé –contestó él- adiós y gracias.

-Espera –dijo la pequeña viendo que Ranma se daba la vuelta para alejarse del lugar-, es de ella, quiero que lo tenga de nuevo. Se veía muy linda con él.

-Se lo daré. Adiós –dijo dándoles la espalda para salir de allí con rumbo al Hospital.

Se guardo el pañuelo junto con la tarjeta en el bolsillo del pantalón y comenzó una loca carrera por las calles y tejados de la ciudad, ahora sabia donde dirigirse.

Por lo que había dicho la señora, Akane estaba grave, viva pero grave. Seguramente se había quedado más del tiempo necesario al interior del recinto por salvar a la pequeña, eso había hecho que arriesgara su vida, pero él la conocía, sabia que ella era incapaz de dejar a alguien tan desvalido como una pequeña niña sin ayuda, si esa ayuda dependía de ella.

-"_Akane es fuerte, resistirá a todo lo que se le presente –_se repetía el chico de la trenza-, _ella tiene que estar bien, no debe ser algo tan grave, seguramente algunos rasguños, a lo más un par de huesos rotos. Sí, eso debe ser todo" –_trataba de convencerse sin conseguirlo. La preocupación y angustia por saber el real estado de su prometida haciéndose insoportablemente fuerte en su corazón.

Tenía que llegar pronto a ese maldito Hospital y saber de una vez por todas como se encontraba Akane.

El camino parecía hacerse interminable, estaba exhausto, pero no podía detenerse siquiera a pensar en descansar, no hasta que supiera que su prometida se encontraba bien, no hasta decirle que era una tonta por arriesgarse tanto, no hasta que ella supiera de sus labios lo importante que era y lo mucho que significaba para él.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya estaba perdiendo toda esperanza de averiguar algo. Los policías no les daban informaciones claras, solamente les decían que se tranquilizaran y que pronto estarían en condiciones de dar una cifra estimada de las personas que se encontraban dentro del Centro Comercial al momento de la explosión, pero nadie les daba información sobre su hija.

Soun Tendo se había obligado a no llorar, había decidido conservar la poca calma que le quedaba para averiguar con prontitud el paradero de su hija menor, pero con todos esos policías impidiéndoles el paso, el buscarla se había convertido en una tarea que no estaba dando frutos.

Aparte estaba el hecho de que los dos amigos más cercanos de su hija le habían confirmado que ella no se encontraba con su prometido cuando se había desatado la catástrofe. El hombre estaba comenzando a temer lo peor.

-Ya preguntamos en este sector Tendo, ¿a qué lugar iremos ahora?

-No lo sé Saotome, caminemos un poco más, tal vez nos dejen ingresar.

-Bien.

Genma Saotome se encontraba más tranquilo en contraste con su amigo, él sabia que Ranma estaba a salvo y eso era lo más importante para él. Su hijo había sobrevivido al incendio del Centro Comercial y ese hecho era esencial para realizar todos sus proyectos y sueños.

Caminaron en silencio unos metros más y se acercaron a otro puñado de gente, quienes vociferaban desesperados por información de sus seres queridos, pero claro, allí tampoco encontraron respuestas a sus preguntas. La angustia era cada vez mayor para Soun, su amigo pareció notarlo y trato de cambiar de táctica.

-Tendo, creo que será mejor ir directamente a algún Hospital o Clínica, si Akane sufrió alguna herida se encontrará internada y si no lo hizo, sabremos a qué atenernos.

-Tiene razón Saotome.

- Aunque primero deberíamos regresar a casa, sólo para poner a las chicas y a Nodoka sobre aviso.

-Bien, vamos a casa.

Los dos hombres se encaminaron a prisa en dirección al Dojo Tendo, ambos ensimismados. Soun rogando en silencio para que su hija se encontrara a salvo, Genma felicitándose por la suerte de tener un hijo que al parecer nada podría vencer, ni siquiera un tonto incendio.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se había alejado rápidamente del lugar, sentía la presencia del chico corriendo tras ella, pero en ese momento ella quería estar sola, necesitaba con urgencia pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Avanzando por las calles sin rumbo aparente, sólo pensaba en las palabras que él había dicho "_¡La mujer que amo está ahí dentro!..._", esa sola frase que se repetía dolorosamente en su cerebro, esa frase que le desgarraba el corazón. La mujer que él amaba, Akane, esa chica violenta, poco femenina, torpe y con menos encanto que ella.

Akane, esa chica se había ganado el corazón del hombre que debía ser de ella, sólo y exclusivamente de ella, ¿por qué?, si ella había hecho hasta lo imposible para captar su atención, para agradarle, para demostrarle que sería la mejor esposa que él pudiera desear.

Pero en su fuero interno, ella sabia muy bien el por qué. Desde que había llegado a Nerima en busca del joven artista marcial, primero pensando que era una chica y luego al darse cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de un chico, ella había notado que la única que podría llegar a convertirse en su esposa sería esa torpe e ingenua chica, "la marimacho", le decía él. Lo había sabido desde la primera vez que los vio juntos, ella había visto ese brillo especial en los ojos de él, lo había visto sólo cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con Akane. Lo había visto luchar miles de veces por ella, lo había visto arriesgar su vida por ella, siempre por ella, entonces, ¿por qué se sorprendía tanto al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios?; tal vez era porque dentro de sí, aún tenía la vaga esperanza de que se desencantara del embrujo que parecía ejercer la chica violenta sobre él y corriera a sus brazos.

Ahora comprendía finalmente que eso nunca iba a suceder, su airen simplemente le pertenecía a Akane, su rival.

Y ella, ¿qué sería de ella ahora?; ¿volvería derrotada a su aldea en China?; no había podido obligarlo a cumplir con las reglas de su tribu, ahora menos que antes podría hacerlo, "_¡La mujer que amo está ahí dentro!..._", otra vez su voz repitiéndose, la mujer que amaba, Akane, no Shampoo.

¡Cómo desearía que él hubiese gritado esa confesión de la forma en que lo hizo por ella, cómo le hubiese gustado que se enfrentara al estúpido policía y saltara todos esos obstáculos a la velocidad en que lo había hecho sólo por ella!; pero no, la única que podía lograr que él hiciera esas cosas era la fastidiosa chica de cortos cabellos._ "…Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan desesperado, se nota que la chica a la que busca es demasiado importante para él. …"_ esas habían sido las palabras del policía. Sí, ahora ella también comprendía cuán importante era Akane Tendo para Ranma, y finalmente aceptaba que jamás podría competir contra un amor tan intenso.

Se detuvo bruscamente, limpió una única lágrima que caía por su mejilla, sintió como el chico que la seguía también se había detenido sin atreverse a hablarle, se dio la vuelta y se obligo a sonreír.

-¿Te gustaría volver conmigo a China Mousse?

-¿Có… cómo?

-Dije, si te gustaría volver conmigo a China. No es una pregunta tan difícil de contestar.

-Claro.

-¿Claro que te gustaría o claro que no es difícil?

-¡Claro que me gustaría Shampoo!, sabes que la respuesta es sí.

-Bien, entonces me ayudaras a convencer a la bisabuela y si todo marcha bien, nos iremos en unos días, un par de semanas de ser necesario.

-Y ese cambio en tus planes, puedo preguntar ¿a qué se debe?

-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tú también lo escuchaste ¿no? –dijo ella dándose vuelta para no enfrentar la mirada escrutadora del joven; su largo cabello púrpura meciéndose con la suave brisa de la tarde-. A pesar de todo lo que hice, de todas las cosas que todavía puedo hacer, hoy me di cuenta de que él jamás se casara conmigo. Él siempre la amará, pase lo que pase. Sólo espero que ella pueda disfrutar de su amor, merece saberlo al menos. Además, si ella no… si ella desapareciera de este mundo, estoy segura de que él la seguiría, luego de vengarse por supuesto y creo ser una de las primeras en la lista. Pero créeme, realmente espero que eso no suceda, no por lo que pueda pasar conmigo, sino porque sería una pena que se perdiera un artista marcial como él y una persona tan bondadosa como ella, ¿no lo crees Mousse?

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo haciendo una pausa para acercarse más a la chica. Cuando llego a su altura, la observo, ella aún rehuía su mirada, pero él pudo vislumbrar el esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo para contener las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

-Pase lo que pase, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿cierto?

-Sí, gracias –ella levanto su rostro, en él se reflejaba una sonrisa melancólica-. Vámonos a casa chico pato.

-Vamos –dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Finalmente, la invencible y orgullosa amazona china había comprendido con una sola frase que dijera el chico de la trenza, que la batalla que había empezado hacía tanto tiempo atrás por el corazón del artista marcial, desde un principio había tenido una única vencedora, y ella ahora se daba cuenta que las armas que había utilizado durante todo ese tiempo para atrapar a Ranma habían sido siempre inútiles contra la inmunidad que parecía darle el amor que él sentía por esa chica, por la violenta y torpe prometida que le habían asignado las familias de ambos, por esa mujer de la que nadie sabia que suerte había corrido después del incendio de esa tarde, aunque esperaba por el bien de todos que ella se encontrara bien, ella, la vencedora en la guerra amorosa que habían sostenido, ella… Akane Tendo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Notas Finales:

1.- Un capítulo más y avanzando. Esta vez trate de extenderme un poquito con el capítulo. Quiero agradecer sinceramente y de forma muy especial a todos los que han dejado un review por esta historia, son muy amables al dedicarme palabras de aliento, espero no decepcionarlos y a los que no lo dejaron ¿qué esperan? No, es broma, les agradezco de igual forma por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que escribo. De verdad que me importa saber lo que piensan de esto. Para mí es una historia muy especial y se esta tornando un desafío emocional el escribirla, por lo que les agradezco el que me acompañen en este camino. Ahora, lo que se ha vuelto un hábito en mis escritos, las "notitas" del capítulo.

2.- Cuando la realidad te golpea tan de repente, a veces no nos es fácil reflexionar con claridad, pero creo que de todos los personajes que rodean a la pareja de Nerima, Ryoga es uno de los que primero comprendería el alcance de una declaración como la de Ranma.

3.- Una persona desesperada es capaz incluso de olvidarse de sus principios. Creo que no es justificable, pero al menos es una razón para que Ranma no haya prestado ayuda a las personas que se lo solicitaban, él únicamente pensaba en encontrar a la persona que más le importa en la vida y eso cobra mayor importancia que ninguna otra cosa.

4.- Que Ranma haya encontrado o más bien intuido que un pequeño trozo de tela del mismo color que el que llevaba Akane en su cabello le daría un indicio para encontrar a la chica puede ser un tanto rebuscado, pero debía establecer algún nexo entre Ranma y Kaede, de lo contrario, el pobre chico habría perdido valioso tiempo recorriendo todo el Centro Comercial y posteriormente los distintos centros asistenciales, ¿no lo creen?

5.- La amazona se expresa correctamente durante la conversación que sostiene con Mousse, bien, me pareció adecuado dejarla que hablara en su idioma nativo, por lo que debería mantener una conversación fluida con el chico pato.

6.- Me parece que Shampoo siempre ha estado mas "obsesionada" que "enamorada" de Ranma, por lo que no me extrañaría que se diera cuenta de que ya no podría hacer nada por ganar su corazón de una forma medianamente limpia (con esto me refiero a que siempre puede utilizar algún tipo de hechizo o chantaje para lograr su objetivo), pero creo que después de todo, hasta las obsesiones terminan cansando y esta es una buena oportunidad para que la linda chinita se de cuenta de ello.

7.- Sin más que decir, será hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	5. Chapter 5

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

"**Corazones en conflicto"**

**Capitulo V**

El Hospital estaba atestado de gente, todos querían saber en que estado se encontraban sus familiares y amigos, o si ese era el Hospital donde habían llevado a sus seres queridos. Ranma era uno más en la aglomeración que se había producido en la entrada del recinto, nunca se habría imaginado que sería tan difícil dar con el paradero de Akane, pero al menos ya estaba en el Hospital y sólo faltaba que le informaran de su estado, tenían que decirle que la chica se encontraba bien y que podría verla luego.

Sí, eso era lo que pasaría, estaba seguro de que Akane no se dejaría vencer por unas pocas llamas y unos cuantos ladrillos suelto, era demasiado fuerte para que esas cosas la afectaran.

Miró a su alrededor, la mayor parte de las personas que allí se encontraban era gente adulta llorando como niños.

Podía entender la razón, había escuchado que muchos de los heridos habían llegado al Hospital, pero muertos. No habían resistido las quemaduras, los golpes y la asfixia.

Muerte, esa palabra, él nunca le había temido, pero ahora. El sólo pensar que Akane pudiera estar… No, eso jamás. Akane no correría la misma suerte de esa pobre gente.

Por fin había podido acercarse a una de las enfermeras que vociferaban fuertemente detrás de un gran mesón, que por favor todos se calmaran, que se entregaría la información por orden pero que tenían que ser pacientes. Él se atrevió a preguntar, ya no aguantaba más la incertidumbre.

-Señorita, necesito saber de alguien, estoy seguro que la ingresaron a este Hospital… por favor.

-¡He estado repitiendo que deben tener paciencia! –contesto la enfermera en forma brusca, luego se irguió en toda su estatura para continuar a voz en grito-. ¡Ahora, si me escuchan y hacen una fila como corresponde, podremos entregar la información de manera ordenada y sistemática!

Las personas no le hacían caso alguno, el joven artista marcial comprendió que si esa estúpida gente continuaba alborotando el lugar, si se seguían comportando como gallinas en busca de comida, él no iba a obtener nunca la preciosa información que requería. Así que tomo cartas en el asunto. Se subió de un salto al mesón detrás del cual se encontraban las enfermeras para el asombro de éstas y comenzó a hablarles a las personas reunidas.

-¡Silencio! –grito con fuerza, todos callaron en el acto y lo miraron estupefactos-. Estas señoritas están tratando de ayudarnos. Se que todos aquí buscamos a las personas que amamos, pero si no ponemos orden ellas no podrán decirnos lo que necesitamos saber. Ahora, todos formaremos una fila única y nos acercaremos en orden para saber de nuestros familiares y amigos. Usted señora –indico el chico a una anciana que era una de las primeras en la aglomeración- acérquese –dijo-, ahora usted señor, póngase tras ella, usted ahora, tú detrás, eso, así es.

La gente comenzó a formar una larga fila ordenadamente, las enfermeras quedaron sorprendidas por la actuación del joven, debían reconocer que había hecho un trabajo que a ellas les hubiera costado el triple lograr.

-¿Está bien así? –les pregunto bajando del mesón

-Sí -contesto una de ellas-, gracias.

-¿Ahora si puedo obtener la información sobre una chica?

-¿A quién buscas?

-Mi prometida –dijo sin vacilar-, su nombre es Akane, Tendo Akane.

-Espera un momento –dijo la enfermera pasando rápidamente unos papeles que parecían ser fichas clínicas –lo siento, pero son muchas las personas que han traído y no hemos tenido tiempo de ingresarlas al sistema computacional todavía –se disculpo-. Aja, Tendo Akane. Fue ingresada hace cuarenta minutos.

El joven casi salta sobre el mesón nuevamente, afortunadamente pudo contenerse.

-¿Está bien?, ¿dónde está?, ¿puedo verla?, ¿es muy grave lo que tiene? –las preguntas no dejaban de formularse en su cabeza y por ende, él las repetía a su interlocutora.

-Calma, ella venía inconciente según el informe previo del paramédico, la llevaron de urgencia al tercer piso, la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

-¿Es muy grave lo que tiene?

-Lo siento, no dice nada más. Pero haré algo por ti, puedes obtener mayor información si subes al tercer piso. Toma esto –continúo dándole una credencial de visita-, habla con Haruka, es la enfermera encargada del piso, dile que vas de parte de Sadako, ella te ayudará. Es mi forma de agradecerte por lo que acabas de hacer por nosotras –dijo sonriéndole amplia y bondadosamente-, cuando te retires me la devuelves, espero que tu prometida se encuentre mejor.

El chico asintió levemente como respuesta y salio disparado por los pasillos mostrándole a todos los guardias que lo detenían, la credencial que le había entregado la enfermera.

-"_Pobre chico, ¿qué sacaba con decirle la verdad?, ojala que la chica resista un poco más, al menos hasta que él pueda verla. Es muy difícil que se salve"._- pensaba la enfermera mientras lo observaba desaparecer por los pasillos del Hospital- El siguiente por favor –dijo haciéndole una seña a la señora que se encontraba de las primeras en la fila.

-Busco a mi nieto…

-Nombre.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Él había dicho que la mujer que amaba se encontraba dentro del Centro Comercial, pero seguramente era una broma que había querido hacerles a las otras dos insignificantes mujeres que se encontraban con ella en ese momento.

Su amado Ranma, el amor de su vida, su príncipe azul había dicho eso sólo para librarse de las tontas niñas que pretendían ser las prometidas de él. Ella estaba segura que había tratado de engañarlas con esa absurda excusa de que amaba a Akane Tendo, ¡a Akane Tendo, por favor!, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Lo en realidad sucedía era que él había montado un show para librarse de ellas, seguramente después le diría a la torpe chica con la que vivía que su verdadero y único amor era ella, Kodashi Kuno, y por supuesto, se casaría con ella y vivirían felices para siempre, como en un cuento de hadas.

Sí, eso sucedería. ¿Cómo podían pensar siquiera que su Ranma eligiera a tan horrendo espécimen por sobre la perfección de ella?

Y bueno, si ella se equivocaba un poco en sus proyecciones, siempre tendría la ventaja de que seguramente, la odiosa chica Tendo se encontraba ahora en algún Hospital, luchando por su vida y de ser así, ella bien podría hacerle una visita y… eliminar la competencia ¿no?.

Una risa diabólica y estridente escapó de su boca.

Tatewaki Kuno, quien iba a su lado la observó molesto, ¿por qué su hermana siempre tenía que comportarse de esa manera?, ni siquiera lo dejaba reflexionar tranquilo.

Había tomado una decisión. Después de haber escuchado las sinceras palabras de Saotome, había decidido renunciar al amor que sentía por su bella Akane Tendo, era algo que simplemente debería hacer tarde o temprano, no podía seguir engañándose, sabía que ellos al final terminarían juntos.

La chica nunca le había dado una oportunidad verdadera, a pesar de toda su insistencia, de todos sus obsequios, de todas sus declaraciones de amor y ahora que sabia que ese brujo de Saotome, no sólo tenia hechizada a su diosa, sino que también parecía estar enamorado de ella, él, Tatewaki Kuno, demostraría toda su nobleza haciéndose a un lado, después de todo y pensándolo bien… ¡aun le quedaba la bella cabellos de fuego!

La risa que emergió de sus labios no fue menos grotesca que la que había soltado su hermana menor.

Ella lo miró y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿De qué te ríes hermano?

-De nada que te interese.

-No entiendo por qué vamos de a pie.

-Me gusta caminar, nadie te pidió que me acompañaras.

-Fuiste tú el que me pediste que lo hiciera, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-No, pero hoy me siento generoso. Si mi hermanita no quiere seguir caminando, sea –el kendoista hizo parar un taxi y abrió la puerta- después de ti querida hermana.

-Muchas gracias, querido hermano –dijo la gimnasta subiendo al automóvil.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante el trayecto a la mansión Kuno, ambos ensimismados, maquinando sus siniestros planes para hacerse con el cariño del ser amado.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tal y como le indicara la enfermera de recepción, había subido hasta el tercer piso. Por un momento pensó que no lo lograría, se sentía muy agotado y había tenido algunas dificultades en evitar problemas con la seguridad del Hospital, sobre todo con un guardia enorme que le recordó el cuerpo de su padre cuando se convertía en panda. Aun así y después de mucho esfuerzo, consiguió llegar al mesón en donde debería encontrar a la persona que lo ayudaría. Los comentarios que escucho allí no eran para nada tranquilizadores.

-¿Otra?

-Sí, el doctor Matsuda acaba de decírmelo. La mujer llego con el ochenta por ciento del cuerpo quemado y con gran parte de sus vías respiratorias comprometidas. Fue un paro cardiorespiratorio lo que acabo con su vida.

-De las quince personas que han traído, ya van ocho que no resisten.

-Sí, es lamentable.

-Disculpe –dijo Ranma, acercándose al mesón-. Busco a la señorita Haruka, me envía la enfermera Sadako del primer piso.

-Yo soy Haruka –dijo amablemente una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-La señorita Sadako me dijo que usted me podría ayudar para saber de una persona que fue ingresada acá, hace cuarenta minutos aproximadamente –ambas mujeres se miraron, sus rostros mostraron un atisbo de preocupación.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Akane, Tendo Akane –dijo el chico, el temor reflejado en su rostro, voz y gestos- "_por favor, que se encuentre bien, por favor, se que no soy muy creyente, pero si hay un dios que me escuche en estos momentos, permite que se encuentre bien, que se encuentre… con vida"-_se repetía el joven mientras la enfermera buscaba en las fichas clínicas de los pacientes ingresados.

-Efectivamente, ella fue ingresada hace unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. En estos momentos se encuentra conectada a una máquina de oxigeno. Los doctores están tratando de limpiar su organismo de los gases tóxicos que inhalo, llego en coma profundo, además tiene heridas en su cabeza y extremidades. Seré muy franca contigo, ella se encuentra grave, en estado critico diría yo, sus niveles sanguíneos de carboxihemoglobina son altos, oscilan entre el sesenta y el setenta y cinco por ciento, esto en la mayoría de los casos puede provocar la muerte, pero ella es joven y sana, todo dependerá de como reaccione a los tratamientos que le apliquemos, estas horas serán bastante difíciles, pero ten fe, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que se recupere, eso te lo aseguro.

Lo que había dicho la enfermera era lapidario, Akane se encontraba en peligro de muerte, él sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo en ese mismo instante, todo a su alrededor parecía desvanecerse en una especie de neblina, en segundos su vista se nublo y percibió el fuerte rumor de su propia sangre al agitarse. Los recuerdos vinieron rápido, sucediéndose uno tras otro, desvinculados a la situación en la que se encontraba y en algunos casos absurdos, en todas las imágenes aparecía ella, alegre, hermosa, viva y luego, su propia voz sonó tan extraña, que ni él mismo supo de quién provenía realmente.

-¿Puedo… puedo verla?, por favor –dijo con la vista al suelo, no era capaz de mirar a los ojos a las dos mujeres que se encontraban frente a él.

-Lo siento, por ahora es imposible.

-Por favor –rogó casi en un susurro.

-Es imposible, pero te prometo que en cuanto se pueda serás el primero en verla.

Finalmente pudo mirarlas a la cara, las lágrimas, aunque presentes en sus ojos parecían no poder liberarse. Las dos mujeres lo compadecieron, el jovencito que se encontraba allí parecía encarnar todo el sufrimiento del mundo en ese momento.

-Akane es muy importante para ti, ¿me equivoco?

-Es lo único verdaderamente importante que hay en mi vida, sin ella no tengo nada.

La enfermera de nombre Haruka sonrió amablemente y asintió.

-La cuidaremos bien, te lo prometo, ya veras como en unas horas podrás verla de nuevo y será como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Además, ella tiene una gran razón para recuperarse, no cualquier mujer tiene la suerte de contar con alguien que la quiera de la manera en que tú lo haces.

-Gracias –fue la respuesta de Ranma.

-Puedes esperar en esa zona, es el sector para las visitas –dijo la mujer indicándole una pequeña salita con unos cuantos sillones, un teléfono público adosado a la pared y una mesita al centro. Ranma literalmente se arrastro al lugar que le habían indicado.

-"_Pobrecillo_ –pensó la enfermera- _debe quererla mucho, espero que la chica resista, si no lo hace, él quedará destrozado"._

_-"Contar con alguien que la quiera de esta manera" –_pensaba Ranma_-, el problema es que ella no lo sabe…Akane, por favor, tienes que salir de ésta, tu eres fuerte, eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, la más noble, la más amable, la más… por favor Akane, no podría vivir sin ti, ya no. Debes recuperarte…por favor, mi torpe marimacho._

El joven se desplomo sobre uno de los sillones de la pequeña salita, debía avisarle a la familia, debía informarles de la situación en que se encontraban, pero en esos momentos estaba tan débil, tan cansado, tan triste que no se sentía capaz de llamar a casa, ¿cómo les diría lo que había pasado?, ¿cómo explicaría que él estuviese sano y salvo y su prometida a punto de morir?

Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar así, la enfermera tenía razón, debía tener fe, los milagros ocurrían y su prometida lucharía hasta el final, él confiaba en ella, sabía que no se rendiría, él esperaría pacientemente, estaba seguro que vería nuevamente esos bellos ojos que lo habían deslumbrado la primera vez que los había visto.

Sí, Akane despertaría de ese sueño y le sonreiría de nuevo, luego lo insultaría y probablemente lo haría volar por los cielos de Nerima por no haber llegado a tiempo, pero él tendría la oportunidad de decirle lo importante que era para él y lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar. Esperaría con paciencia y descansaría un momento antes de avisar al resto de la familia. Con suerte le contestaría Nabiki o su madre, ellas podrían escucharle sin ponerse a chillar antes de tiempo, al menos eso esperaba. Pero pensándolo mejor, ¿por qué no avisar primero al doctor Tofu?, él era médico y tal vez podría conseguir más información o incluso que le dejaran verla.

Verla, con sólo mirarla él podría sentirse un poco mejor, pero ¿cómo?, la enfermera había sido clara, no lo dejaría entrar. Pero si Tofu venía y conversaba con ellas, tal vez… sí, estaba decidido, llamaría primero al buen doctor Tofu.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Habían caminado sin dirigirse la palabra por las calles de Nerima. Ella pensando en lo que debería hacer, ahora que finalmente comprendía que su amigo de la infancia no sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él; lo había escuchado, él había gritado con todas sus fuerzas y delante de muchos testigos que la mujer a la que amaba se encontraba dentro de ese lugar, el Centro Comercial en llamas; se encontraba dentro, no a unos pasos de él, su nombre era Akane Tendo y no Ukyo Kuonji, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, de que muchas veces se había planteado una situación similar, un "qué pasaría si él eligiera a otra", no se había esperado nunca que sucedería de esa forma y mucho menos que ella, sabiendo que había perdido toda opción de ganar el corazón del artista marcial, no se sentiría tan mal como se había imaginado.

Dolía recordar las palabras que él había dicho, dolía reconocer que durante todo ese tiempo que se había esmerado por complacer al chico, no había conseguido conquistarlo, y dolía mucho más que ahora él se encontrara sufriendo por otra chica.

Sí, era egoísta pensar de aquella manera, pero es que ella se sentiría tan halagada si él se preocupara por ella de la manera en que lo hacía por Akane, y aún así, todo ese dolor que sentía, toda la decepción y amargura al darse cuenta que él no la querría nunca de otra manera que como a una buena amiga, no eran suficientes para odiarlos, más bien los compadecía, porque después de todo, aun no sabían si la chica se encontraba bien y si ella no lograba sobrevivir, entonces su amigo tampoco lo haría, ella lo había visto en los ojos de él, esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban los había visto al borde de la locura, locura ocasionada sólo por la incertidumbre y el miedo que le provocaba el no saber nada de su prometida, la menos agraciada de todas, la mas torpe, la menos cariñosa, Akane Tendo, la mujer que él amaba.

Sonrió amargamente, dolía aceptar la derrota, pero ese dolor se haría más grande si Ranma no lograba recuperarse de este golpe; por el bien de él, de ella y de todos los que los rodeaban, esperaba que su rival se encontrara bien, esperaba que Akane demostrara una vez más, que a pesar de que para el mundo entero ella pudiera ser la mujer menos apta, para Ranma Saotome era la única que podría hacerlo realmente feliz.

El joven a su lado se sentía culpable, si bien era cierto que no había sido el único en retrasar a Ranma, había contribuido en ello y eso tal vez le costaría la vida a la persona que más le importaba; esperaba que no, si algo malo le sucedía a Akane no se lo perdonaría nunca, Ranma tampoco lo haría, lo tenia muy claro.

Era eso lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, el bienestar de la chica que se había ganado su corazón, pero una vez que todo se arreglara, que todo volviera a la normalidad, ¿qué haría él? El chico de la trenza había reconocido ante todos sus sentimientos por ella y él sabia que ella también lo amaba, estaba absolutamente seguro de ello, no por nada había sido su "mascota" por tanto tiempo. Era cierto que ella nunca lo había confesado abiertamente, pero sólo era cosa de poner atención a los detalles, a su comportamiento cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con Ranma. Ella era una chica bondadosa, él lo sabía a la perfección, pero su bondad se extremaba cuando el involucrado era su estúpido y engreído prometido y ahora, ese estúpido lo había dicho, finalmente había reconocido que la amaba, lo que nunca había esperado que sucediera había ocurrido ese fatídico día. Si todo salía bien, estaría recibiendo una invitación a la boda en cuanto salieran de la preparatoria, incluso antes.

Bien, si tenía que hacer un sacrificio y hacerse a un lado para que ella fuera feliz con el idiota de Ranma Saotome, lo haría, después de todo, era lo que siempre supo que pasaría, tarde o temprano ellos terminarían juntos. Seria el último sacrificio que haría por ella, por su bella Akane Tendo. Ahora sólo faltaba que ella estuviera bien, pero conociéndola, era probable que no tuviera complicaciones y en esos momentos se encontraría sana y salva, disfrutando de la compañía del idiota que había logrado quitársela, el idiota que una vez más le había destrozado su vida llevándose a la mujer que amaba, el idiota de la trenza, Ranma Saotome, su eterno rival.

-Ryoga –Ukyo lo saco bruscamente de sus cavilaciones.

-Dime.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Yo… eh, en nada. Me preguntaba si seria una buena idea ir al Dojo Tendo.

-¿Para qué?

-Tal vez las chicas no sepan lo que ha pasado.

-¿Estando Nabiki en casa? –dijo Ukyo enarcando una ceja

-Sí, tienes razón. Es una mala idea.

-No, creo que es buena. Tal vez el señor Tendo y el señor Saotome aun no han llegado, podríamos decirles lo que sabemos y tranquilizarlas un poco.

-Entonces, ¿vamos?

-Sí, no estamos lejos. Por cierto, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Dónde te piensas quedar?

-No lo sé.

-Si quieres, puedes ocupar una habitación en el Uchan`s. No es muy cómodo, pero no pasaras la noche a la intemperie.

-No, sólo sería una molestia para ti.

-Al contrario, me harías compañía. Vamos, ¿qué dices?

-Es... esta bien, gracias.

-Para eso están los amigos –sonrió la chica, Ryoga la observó detenidamente, nunca le había puesto mucha atención a Ukyo, la verdad, era una chica bastante atractiva- ¿qué te sucede?

-Na… nada. Es mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos llegar antes que el señor Tendo y el señor Saotome.

-Sí.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a correr; sin saberlo, coincidían a su modo de ver las cosas, en que lo mejor era hacerse a un lado de la pareja que habían intentado separar y dejar que sus respectivos corazones sanaran lentamente. Quién podía saberlo, tal vez el remedio para el mal de amor se encontraba más cerca de lo que imaginaban.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El buen doctor Tofu, había contestado alegremente el teléfono, seguramente y con lo despistado que era no se había enterado de nada de lo que había sucedido en el centro de la ciudad.

Ranma le había explicado a grandes rasgos y lo más calmado que había podido la situación en la que se encontraba. El doctor le dijo que se dirigiría inmediatamente al Hospital, que tenía algunos colegas conocidos allí, que no se preocupara, que él haría todo lo posible por ayudar a Akane.

Luego de darle las gracias y colgar, el chico busco otra moneda para poner al teléfono, pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de darle la noticia a la familia. Introdujo la moneda en la ranura y marcó el número, después de todo, ellos tenían el derecho de saber las cosas que estaban pasando, era mejor hacer todo con rapidez.

El aparato había sonado una sola vez cuando la voz agitada de Nabiki se escucho al otro lado del auricular.

_-¿Si?_

-Nabiki, soy Ranma…

_-¡Ranma! ¿Qué paso, te encuentras bien?, ¿mi hermana está contigo?_

-Nabiki, cálmate y escúchame, por favor.

_-Si, por supuesto._

-Yo estoy bien, en estos momentos me encuentro en el Hospital General, llame al doctor Tofu, el viene para acá…

_-¿Pero se encuentran bien, por qué estas en el Hospital? ¡Qué paso con Akane!_

-Nabiki, no te puedo explicar todo lo que sucedió. Akane esta siendo atendida, por eso llame a Tofu, a mi no me dan mucha información, pero él conoce a otros médicos, me dijo…

_-¡Cómo esta Akane, Ranma!_

-¡Cálmate, por favor! Ella… ella esta grave. Creo que es mejor que vengas, acá te podré dar más detalles…

_-¡Qué!, ¿qué paso?_

-Nabiki, no tengo más monedas, sólo… sólo ven y te explicare ¿si?

_-¿En que parte te encuentras? _

-Estoy en el tercer piso, no se si te dejen subir, a mi me costo mucho.

_-¡Entonces no fuiste con ella!_

-¡Te digo que después te explicare todo maldita sea! –exploto, dando un fuerte golpe con el puño, el cual hizo una grieta en la muralla frente a él, luego suspiro de forma cansada- Escucha, cuando llegues a recepción, ubica a una enfermera, su nombre es Sadako, es rubia, lleva el cabello tomado en una trenza, de unos veintisiete años y… oh sí, usaba anteojos, ella me ayudo, dile que necesitas ubicar al chico que organizo la fila en recepción, que estoy en el tercer piso con su colega Haruka.

_-Sadako y Haruka, bien, voy para allá._

-Nos vemos.

El joven de la trenza colgó el teléfono, se sentía cada vez más desesperanzado, habían pasado quince minutos desde que había llegado a ese lugar y durante ese tiempo había escuchado que de las quince personas que se encontraban internadas, más otras siete que habían ingresado después de que él llegara, sólo seis seguían con vida.

Seis, entre ellas Akane, pero ¿cuánto más resistiría ella? La muerte parecía estar jugando con toda esa gente. Sólo quería que su prometida no participara en su macabro juego.

No habían pasado diez minutos aun desde que colgara el auricular, cuando vio a un atolondrado hombre de anteojos dirigirse apresuradamente al mesón de recepción, el joven de la trenza se levanto rápidamente del sillón que ocupaba en esos momentos y se acerco al hombre.

-¡Tofu! –le llamo. El joven doctor se dio la vuelta, para luego acercarse al chico.

-Vine en cuanto me avisaste Ranma. Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-¿No será mejor que trates de verla primero?

-Sí, claro. Tienes razón. Espera aquí.

El joven vio como el doctor se dirigía a las enfermeras y pedía hablar con el médico de turno. Se sorprendió cuando lo vio sonreír, acto seguido, una de las enfermeras lo hizo ingresar por el pasillo y el buen doctor desapareció tras la gran mampara.

-"_Bien, ahora tendré la versión de Tofu, se que él me dirá la verdad sobre su estado _–volvió a sentarse-, _espero que consiga el permiso para que yo pueda verla"._

Al rato después, la mampara se abrió nuevamente y el doctor Tofu salió del pasillo caminando directamente hasta donde se encontraba Ranma, el chico se levanto de un salto.

-¿Y bien?

-Ella se encuentra grave Ranma, lo que te dijo la enfermera es correcto. Hable con el doctor que la tiene a cargo, es amigo mío, lo conocí en un simposio. Ella llego inconsciente, en estado de coma, están haciendo todo lo posible por salvarle la vida. Akane estuvo mucho tiempo inhalando el humo tóxico, al parecer no se protegió con nada y es por eso que tiene comprometida la vía respiratoria. Afortunadamente, no sufrió quemaduras, pero su sistema circulatorio se encuentra contaminado también. No saben exactamente si el coma proviene de la intoxicación por gases o al golpe que tiene en su cabeza. Debe haber recibido la caída de escombros directamente, la herida es bastante seria y de cuidado, así como la que tiene en uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas sufrió un esguince, además de heridas leves. Todo dependerá de ella, de la evolución que presente al tratamiento que le están aplicando. No quiero mentirte, se que es difícil de aceptar, pero en estos momentos ella tiene tantas posibilidades de recuperarse como de no hacerlo –dijo finalmente el médico poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico demostrándole así su apoyo-, voy a ver si puedo ayudar en algo, aunque de verdad, es muy poco lo que yo o alguno de mis colegas podemos hacer, esta vez dependerá única y exclusivamente de ella y de su organismo.

-¿Lograras que me dejen verla? –pregunto, le pareció que no había sido él el que había hablado, su voz sonó hueca, rasposa, fuera de lo común incluso para el mismo.

-Voy a tratar de conseguirlo, pero en estos casos es casi imposible ver al paciente. No te prometo nada.

-Hum –dijo el chico dándose la vuelta para volver a tomar asiento. La voz del doctor lo detuvo.

-Ranma –el chico lo miró por sobre su hombro-, se como te sientes, pero debes tener confianza en ella. Akane es una niña muy fuerte, estoy seguro que se pondrá bien.

-Nadie puede saber como me siento Tofu –dijo negando con la cabeza-. Si yo hubiera llegado a tiempo, si no le hubiera dicho que me esperara dentro del Centro Comercial, ella no estaría aquí, en este maldito Hospital luchando por su vida –continuó mirando el suelo con emoción contenida-. Debí dejar que Shampoo hiciera sus rabietas y no preocuparme tanto por ello, yo...

-¡Ranma! –lo interrumpió Tofu-, no te culpes por lo que sucedió, es lo peor que puedes hacer. Ese incendio habría ocurrido de una u otra forma, tú no podías saberlo. Además, por alguna razón, ella se encontraba allí y no contigo en otra parte, tal vez...

-Para salvar a esa pequeña niña –contesto el joven volteándose para ver al doctor a la cara. Saco el pañuelo de Akane de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Tofu, el médico lo observaba sin entender-. Ella salvo a una niña de morir dentro del Centro Comercial. Este es el pañuelo que llevaba en su cabello, seguramente lo utilizo para que la pequeña no respirara el humo toxico.

-Ves, esa puede ser la razón por la que Akane debía encontrarse sola en ese lugar y en ese momento, para salvar la vida de una niña.

-¿A costa de la suya?

-Eso no lo sabemos aun. Debes tener paciencia y confianza en que saldrá todo bien.

-Sí, claro. Se escucha muy fácil en palabras.

-Ranma...

-Sólo déjalo –contesto sentándose nuevamente-, esperare, no te preocupes por mi, preocúpate por ella ¿si?

-¿Estarás bien?

El chico no contesto, enfoco su vista en el gran ventanal que daba a los jardines del Hospital.

¿Qué si iba a estar bien?, por supuesto, pero una vez que supiera que Akane se encontraba fuera de peligro y que volverían a compartir su vida, juntos, como había sido desde que había llegado a Nerima y como esperaba que siempre sería de ese momento en adelante. Antes de eso, podían decir todo lo que quisieran, las palabras de apoyo que les diera la gana; él sabia que no lograrían borrar el dolor e impotencia que estaba sintiendo.

Todo ese dolor que estaba desgarrando su corazón sólo pasaría cuando volviera a contemplar su sonrisa, cuando pudiera perderse nuevamente en la mirada transparente de ella, cuando la escuchara decirle alguna palabra, aunque fuera algún típico insulto.

Afuera, las luces de neón del alumbrado público comenzaban a iluminar las calles, estaba oscureciendo, por primera vez en ese día se daba cuenta de que no había probado bocado, pero extrañamente, ya ni siquiera eso le importaba, no tenia ganas ni apetito para comer nada, suspiro cansadamente y cerró los ojos sólo para descansar su vista, sería una larga noche y él no pensaba abandonar ese lugar hasta que le dijeran que su prometida había reaccionado al tratamiento y que ya podían irse a casa, antes de eso no pensaba retirarse de ese desagradable lugar.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que el doctor Tofu ya no estaba, seguramente había ingresado nuevamente por el pasillo en donde se encontraba la habitación de su prometida.

Eso estaba bien, era lo que él quería, que Tofu se encargara de ayudarla, al menos él podría verla y decirle si tenía alguna evolución. Observo nuevamente al ventanal, ya estaba totalmente oscuro.

-"_Saldremos de aquí Akane _–pensó-_ ya veras, este día no será más que un mal recuerdo y cuando esto pase, tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que no te dejare, ya no pienso alejarme de ti nunca más; vengan las locas que vengan, y pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado"._

El chico sonrió melancólicamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos, por ahora podía descansar unos momentos, Tofu estaba con Akane y estaba seguro que el buen doctor haría hasta lo imposible por salvarla; sí, ella estaba en buenas manos.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Apenas había colgado el auricular y ya las tenia encima suyo, haciéndole infinidad de preguntas, las dos al mismo tiempo. Se comportaban como dos niñas impacientes y escandalosas.

Ella era la más centrada de esa alocada familia, se lo habían dicho y lo sabia, pero en esos momentos, toda su sangre fría y toda su paciencia se había agotado.

Le había colgado recién al prometido de su hermana, sabía donde dirigirse y quería hacerlo de inmediato, pero con Kasumi y Nodoka persiguiéndola y vociferando tras ella no podría hacerlo. Lo mejor era decirles lo que sabía y esperar que ellas se comportaran.

-¡Quieren callarse! –ella misma se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que les estaba llamando la atención, les había gritado, a su hermana mayor y a su tía; pero es que sencillamente no le estaban haciendo las cosas fáciles. Vio el asombro en ambas mujeres. Al menos había conseguido que guardaran silencio-. Lo siento. Voy a decirles lo que me dijo Ranma y luego saldré de aquí, así es que presten atención. Akane se encuentra en el Hospital General, Ranma está con ella, él está bien pero Akane esta muy delicada. Me dijo que le aviso a Tofu para ver si podía hacer algo por ella, no se los detalles de lo que paso. Ahora tengo que irme.

-¿Dónde?

-Al Hospital –contesto la chica subiendo rápidamente las escaleras e ingresando a su cuarto. Tomo su chaqueta y algo de dinero para dirigirse lo más rápido que pudiera a encontrarse con Ranma. Cuando bajaba la escalera, vio que su hermana y su tía también se habían puesto sus abrigos. Seguramente querrían ir con ella, frunció el ceño, alguien tenía que quedarse en la casa y por lo que observaba, le sería muy difícil convencerlas de ello –No me importa quién, pero una de las dos tiene que quedarse.

-Pero Nabiki, queremos ir contigo, queremos saber lo que sucedió.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse para esperar a papá y a tío Genma.

-Lo siento Nabiki, pero yo quiero saber como se encuentran. Iré contigo –sentencio Nodoka con determinación.

-Yo también quiero ir... –las lágrimas agolpándose en los ojos de Kasumi detuvieron en seco a una decidida Nabiki. Comprendía la angustia de su hermana mayor, ella misma la estaba sintiendo, pero sabia que tenía que tomar una decisión respecto a quién la acompañaría, ¿y si dejaba a ambas mujeres en la casa? Estaba analizando la situación cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Y ahora qué?! –dijo no prestando atención a las miradas de asombro y reproche de ambas mujeres para abrir de golpe la puerta. Se encontró de frente con dos jóvenes que la miraban interrogantes-. No tengo mucho tiempo, voy saliendo y créanme, no estoy de humor. ¿Qué necesitan?

Ryoga se había quedado sin palabras, Nabiki siempre había generado una mezcla de temor y respeto en él, pero en ese momento, al verla tan alterada, esa sensación se acrecentó. Fue Ukyo quién hablo por ambos.

-Venimos del Centro Comercial.

-¿Y?

-Estuvimos con Ranma al momento de la explosión, nos separamos cuando él ingreso al Centro Comercial en busca de... en busca de Akane. Luego nos encontramos con tu padre y el señor Saotome.

-Bien, aun no se por qué Ranma no se encontraba con mi hermana en ese momento y estaba con ustedes, el resto no es novedad para mi. ¿Me podrías explicar que hacia Ranma con ustedes dos antes de la explosión?

-Lo habíamos retrasado –dijo Ukyo intimidada por la mirada dura y penetrante de la mediana de las Tendo- Yo lo encontré en una de las calles cercanas al Uchan`s tratando de librarse de Shampoo, luego apareció Mousse y nos encontramos con Ryoga en el parque y luego se unieron los Kuno y...

-Ya, ya. Entonces, los responsables de que él no se encontrara con Akane en el Centro Comercial y de que ahora ella este a punto de... -miró de reojo al interior de la casa, no sabia si era prudente decir la gravedad del estado de su hermana-, de que ella se encuentre hospitalizada es de ustedes.

-¿Hospitalizada?, ¡eso quiere decir que la encontró! – dijo Ryoga saliendo de su letargo.

-Sí, esta con ella ahora. Yo voy para allá, así es que si me permiten, no puedo perder más tiempo con ustedes.

-Nabiki. ¿Si dejamos la casa cerrada? –dijo Nodoka a sus espaldas.

-Papá y tío Genma llegaran y no sabrán que sucedió. No es una opción, alguien tiene que avisarles.

-Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo Nabiki –dijo Ukyo, no sabia de donde había sacado el coraje para decir esas palabras, sobre todo considerando la mirada glacial que le estaba reglando en ese instante la chica aludida-. Escucha, me gustaría ayudar en algo. Por favor.

-Es una buena idea Nabiki. Los chicos se quedan y le dicen a Genma y Soun lo que ocurrió y en donde estamos.

-Esta bien –respondió la chica mirando amenazadoramente a los dos chicos frente a ella-, que se queden a esperar noticias acá. Le dirán a mi padre cuando llegue que estamos en el Hospital General de Nerima, en el tercer piso. Pero escuchen, cuando todo esto se aclare, tendremos una seria conversación.

Los dos asintieron y se despidieron de las mujeres, sabían que eran responsables de que Ranma no hubiese llegado a su cita con Akane, pero, y si hubiesen estado juntos, ¿qué tan distintas serían las cosas?, ¿habrían escapado ilesos de la explosión y posterior incendio?, eso nadie lo podría saber nunca. Ryoga suspiro e ingreso a la casa.

-Al menos sabemos que ya la encontró.

-Sí, pero Nabiki se veía alterada, no creo que sea una buena señal Ryoga.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿acaso Akane estará en peligro?

-No lo sé, ella sólo dijo que se encontraba en el Hospital. Yo creo que no quiso alarmar a su hermana y a la señora Saotome.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Bueno, sólo podemos esperar.

-Sí.

Ukyo se detuvo en la entrada a la sala, había observado la bandeja con los restos de loza hecha trizas en el suelo y el líquido que habían contenido, disperso y frío.

-"_Seguramente alguien las dejo caer al enterarse _–pensó-, _será mejor que limpie"._

Ryoga se acerco al televisor y lo encendió.

-Quizá podamos enterarnos de más cosas –dijo.

-Sí, yo limpiare acá, luego preparare un té. ¿Quieres?

-No estaría mal.

No pasaron quince minutos cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió. Los dos hombres que por ella ingresaban caminaron hacia la sala, allí encontraron a los dos jóvenes viendo atentamente la televisión.

Las explosiones de esa tarde y el posterior incendio del Centro Comercial de Nerima había sido la noticia del día en todas las cadenas de televisión. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados y se pusieron de pie en el acto.

-Señor Tendo, señor Saotome.

-¿Y mi familia?

-Señor Tendo, las chicas fueron al Hospital General. Akane se encuentra internada allí, nosotros nos quedamos acá para avisarles en cuanto ustedes volvieran.

-¡¿Akane está bien?!

-No lo sabemos señor, Nabiki no nos lo dijo.

-¿Y Ranma?

-También está allá. Nabiki dijo que estaría en el tercer piso.

-Vamos Saotome.

-Sí.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos hasta que vuelvan... para saber como se encuentra Akane.

-Bien -dijo el dueño de casa dirigiéndose a la salida-, nos vemos.

Salieron y ambos chicos los quedaron mirando, se imaginaban lo difícil que sería no saber que era lo que sucedía con un hijo. Esperaban que a su regreso no trajeran malas noticias; en la televisión habían dicho que todos los heridos de gravedad habían sido ingresados al Hospital General.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Notas Finales: 

1.- Ya está, por fin sabemos cuál es la condición real de nuestra querida Akane. ¿Lograran tanto ella, como todos sus seres queridos y amigos superar esta dura prueba? Para los que crean que estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a nuestro protagonista, bueno, he de decirles que no han visto nada aun. Los personajes demostraran cuán fuertes o débiles pueden llegar a ser emocionalmente.

2.- Creo que una de las cosas más terribles que le puede suceder a una persona es no saber a que atenerse con respecto al estado de salud de alguien a quien amamos y las reacciones tanto físicas como anímicas ante una noticia tan aciaga son realmente desmoralizadoras. Allí comienzan todas tus dudas, todos tus ruegos, todos tus temores y realmente es muy difícil pensar en que todo saldrá bien. Dependiendo de la persona es la reacción que puede llegar a tener, pero creo que para alguien que quiera con tanta intensidad a esa persona especial (sea quien sea, aquí no importa realmente que se trate de tu amigo, tu pareja, tu hijo, tus padres, tu hermano o quien sea), es una prueba realmente difícil el recuperarse y seguir adelante con fe y esperanza. Por eso, nadie puede saber realmente cómo se siente el otro en una situación similar. Sí podemos compartir experiencias, pero no por ello podemos sentir el mismo dolor que experimenta el otro. La incertidumbre y la angustia pueden ser realmente devastadoras, pero aun así, el ser humano siempre se aferra a la esperanza de que las cosas no siempre sean tan funestas como nos las presentan. En ese estado se encuentra nuestro querido Ranma, entre el desaliento y la esperanza.

3.- Los Kuno… que puedo decir, ellos parecen vivir en una realidad paralela en la que siempre ven todo a su favor o de la manera que mejor les acomoda. Una situación así no sería la excepción para este par de excéntricos hermanos ¿no?

4.- Creo que lo dije con anterioridad, Ryoga es uno de los primeros que a mi modo de ver, comprendería los nuevos cambios que se producirían a su alrededor, también uno de los primeros en aceptarlos y Ukyo, aunque enamorada de Ranma, no es tonta y aunque le cueste un montón aceptar la nueva situación, creo que sabría cuando dar un paso al costado. Aunque suene a frase cliché, por la felicidad del ser amado, una debería estar dispuesta a todo.

5.-Quiero agradecer especialmente a las chicas que han dejado su review por esta historia (no las conozco pero ya las considero mis amigas virtuales), es muy importante para una persona un tanto tímida como yo el recibir el apoyo de ustedes, gracias de todo corazón.

6.- Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Será hasta el próximo capítulo. Cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	6. Chapter 6

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

"**Corazones en conflicto"**

**Capítulo VI**

El recinto hospitalario se encontraba un poco mas tranquilo a esa hora de la noche, los heridos en el incendio ya habían sido atendidos y los que no se encontraban graves habían sido derivados a distintas clínicas y Hospitales de más pequeños.

Los heridos leves, después de recibir la debida atención, se encontraban en sus casas, disfrutando de la compañía y suerte de encontrarse con sus familiares y amigos.

Los que no habían corrido igual suerte y lamentablemente habían muerto serían devueltos a sus familiares, previo reconocimiento de ellos, al siguiente día.

La calma que reinaba en el tercer piso del Hospital General, se veía interrumpida de vez en cuando por los cuchicheos de algunas personas.

Durante el tiempo que Ranma había permanecido allí, habían llegado siete personas, familiares de otros pacientes internados en la misma condición de Akane. Él no les había prestado mucha atención, no le interesaba mayormente enterarse de cómo habían vivido esas horas el resto de esas personas, su propio sufrimiento ya era bastante grande como para seguir alimentándolo con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Se encontraba de pie frente al ventanal, observando el paisaje nocturno, cuando sintió pasos acelerados y una conocida voz haciendo preguntas en la recepción. El joven se acerco rápidamente.

-¡Nabiki! –la chica se dio media vuelta, lo observo por unos segundos para luego abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Gracias a Dios te encuentras bien –dijo la chica, sus palabras se escuchaban emocionadas. Ranma se sorprendió de la reacción de la persona más fría que había conocido en su vida-. Mi hermana, ¿dónde está?, ¿cómo se encuentra? –prosiguió ella apartándose, la emoción en su voz se fue tan rápido como había llegado y a su semblante volvió la serenidad .

-Esta en la UCI, Tofu se encuentra con ella, no ha salido aun, llego poco después de que te llame. No me han dejado verla y él dice que es probable que no lo hagan hasta que ella reaccione.

-¿Es... es muy grave?

-Sí, ingreso en estado de coma, tiene complicaciones respiratorias y también en la sangre debido a la inhalación de humo tóxico. Tofu también hablo de una herida en su cabeza y brazo, además de una pierna –el chico suspiro-. No lo sé Nabiki, creo que esta vez está complicado.

-Sí –dijo ella.

-Oye, disculpa por como te hable hace un rato, pero de verdad, esto me tiene muy mal y yo no sé... si pueda soportarlo.

-¡Claro que podrás!, ¿no eres el gran Ranma Saotome? Tú y mi hermana están hechos de un material que el resto de nosotros, simples mortales, no lo estamos. Ya veras, ella saldrá de aquí y tú la acompañaras, como siempre.

-Nabiki, si tu hermana... si Akane no sale bien de ésta, si ella... si ella no sobrevive, yo tampoco lo haré –ella lo miró sorprendida, el arrogante e invencible artista marcial estaba reconociendo su debilidad ante ella, ¿era cierto lo que acaba de escuchar?, ¿él estaba diciendo que si su hermana moría, él la seguiría?-, sin Akane yo ya no sabría que hacer. La amo Nabiki...

Y de pronto lo había dicho, se lo había dicho a ella libremente, sin presiones, sin chantajes, había reconocido su amor por Akane. Nabiki no se lo esperaba, ella estaba segura de que él sentía algo por su hermana, pero de ahí a reconocerlo abiertamente y ante ella, la chica que podía transformar aquella información en su peor pesadilla, eso era totalmente inimaginable. Simplemente no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

A él ya no parecía importarle que todo el mundo supiera que estaba enamorado de su prometida, al fin y al cabo, ya lo había reconocido ante todos sus "amigos" ¿no? Ella escruto esos ojos azules llenos de tristeza y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Lo sé –dijo sonriéndole-, siempre lo supe. Ya veras como todo sale bien y pronto podrás decírselo también a mi hermana. Akane se pondrá extremadamente feliz.

Él no contesto, había pasado lo mismo que con Tofu, sus palabras amables y consoladoras no servían para aplacar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

-Creo que deberías bajar. Tu madre esta desesperada por verte y Kasumi también; a ellas no las dejaron subir, dijeron que no podían ingresar porque estaban dejando subir a un familiar por paciente internado y que pronto también les solicitarían que se retiraran.

-No, yo no me iré de acá Nabiki. No pienso salir de este lugar sin Akane –se negó tajantemente.

Ella sonrió nuevamente, la terquedad era una buena señal, al menos demostraba que no todo era tristeza en ese momento, tenía esperanzas y eso era fundamental para que no cayera en un estado de depresión.

-Bien. Pero ahora debes ir a saludar a tu madre, yo me quedaré un momento más y bajare también.

-¿Dónde están?

-En la sala de recepción, como mucha gente más.

-¿No me vas a preguntar por qué no estaba con ella al momento de la explosión?

-Me imagino que cierta fauna de estrambóticos personajes, entre ellos amazonas, artistas marciales y locos del barrio se cruzaron en su camino, seguramente tú te rezagaste para enfrentarlos y mientras tanto, ella te esperaría en el Centro Comercial –Nabiki se encogió de hombros-. El resto será como siempre, ellos se obstinaron más de lo normal y para cuando pudiste zafarte ya era demasiado tarde.

-Cómo...

-Para una mente maestra como la mía no es difícil descubrir las cosas –le interrumpió-, además, Ukyo y Ryoga me dieron algunas pistas.

El chico cambio su mirada de sorpresa a una totalmente iracunda.

-¿Estuvieron en la casa?

-Sí, pero sabes, creo que ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que ha pasado, nadie la tiene. ¡Cómo podíamos saber que justo hoy habría una explosión tan desastrosa en ese lugar!

-Sí, pero si todos ellos nos hubieran dejado tranquilos, yo la hubiese podido proteger... como siempre.

-No te culpes, lo que paso ya fue. En el caso de buscar un culpable, esa sería yo –él la miró sin entender-, yo conseguí las entradas para esa película ¿no?

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es bajar, tranquilizar a tu madre y a Kasumi y guardar toda tu energía para cuando Akane despierte, estoy segura de que no le gustará para nada verte en ese estado. Tú nunca te has dado por vencido o te has dejado impresionar por alguna situación adversa. Ésta no será la primera vez. Akane esta luchando allá adentro, mientras tú te desanimas acá afuera, ¿es que acaso no confías en tu prometida, en la mujer que amas?

Ranma se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de boca de Nabiki, ¿ella levantándole el ánimo, dándole esperanza y palabras de apoyo? Sólo atino a sonreír para luego bajar a encontrarse con su madre y con Kasumi.

Nabiki le observo alejarse. Todo lo que le había dicho era lo que pensaba y sentía, nunca había sido tan sincera con él o con otra persona, pero, ¿lo había dicho para levantarle el ánimo o más bien para convencerse a si misma de que su hermana saldría bien de aquella prueba y que debían confiar en ella? La chica suspiro y cerró sus ojos, Akane tenía que salir bien, tenia que contagiarlos con su alegría y bondad nuevamente, tenía que hacerlos temblar a todos con sus arranques de furia, tenía que vivir para disfrutar por muchos años de su familia, de sus amigos y de ese muchacho que sufriría más que nadie si ella no lo lograba.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo observar que la mampara que daba al amplio pasillo se abría y por ella salía un joven doctor de lentes, muy familiar para la chica. Ella se acerco rápidamente a él.

-Bien Tofu, Ranma no se encuentra cerca. Dime ahora ¿cuál es realmente la situación de Akane, pueden salvarla?

-Nabiki...

-No titubees conmigo, sabes que puedes decirme la verdad y no saldré corriendo por los pasillos arrancándome los cabellos o llorando a mares. Dime la verdad, sé que ella se encuentra grave, pero quiero saber, ¿qué tan grave es el asunto?

-Tiene buenas posibilidades de recuperarse, pero también puede complicarse durante el transcurso de las horas. No ha reaccionado a los estímulos para salir del coma. Se encuentra conectada a un ventilador mecánico que la está ayudando a respirar. No te voy a mentir, las cosas no se ven tan bien como yo quisiera, ahora todo depende de ella.

-Bueno, es lo que temía. Pero Akane es fuerte, se repondrá ¿no es verdad?

-Eso creo yo también, auque me gustaría que estuvieran preparados, por si no sale todo bien.

-Pero eso es algo que sabremos sólo tú y yo. No le dirás nada a mi familia, ellos tienen que saber sólo lo suficiente como para tranquilizarlos.

-Nabiki, yo no les puedo mentir.

-No te estoy pidiendo que les mientas, solamente no seas tan drástico en informarles sobre la condición de mi hermana.

-Esta bien.

-Ahora acompáñame, seguramente Ranma ya se encontró con mi hermana y su madre, es momento de que el médico de la familia les informe de todo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio la distancia que los separaba del ascensor y bajaron sin dirigirse la palabra. La reina del hielo había recuperado el control de la situación y desde ahora, ella tomaría al toro por las astas.

Si había alguien que sabía como mantener a su alocada familia bajo control, esa era Nabiki Tendo. Ella se haría cargo de todo y nadie sufriría más de lo necesario.

Bueno, quizás sólo había una persona a la que no podría controlar.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El primer piso del Hospital General de Nerima se encontraba en calma a esas horas de la noche; después de la locura y el caos que habían reinado esa tarde, era un poco más fácil transitar por el lugar. Casi en la entrada del recinto, el joven de la trenza diviso a dos mujeres que se paseaban inquietas. Hacia ese lugar dirigió sus pasos.

-Mamá.

-¡Ranma! –contesto Nodoka dándose vuelta para mirar al joven y lanzarse a sus brazos en busca del ansiado contacto con su hijo- ¿te encuentras bien, no te paso nada? –pregunto entre lágrimas.

-Estoy bien –dijo él separándola de si.

-¡Qué alegría verte bien Ranma! –se acerco Kasumi a su lado para abrazarlo también-, nos tenían tan preocupadas. ¿Cómo está Akane?, Nabiki nos dijo que ella se encontraba hospitalizada, pero no dijo cuál era su estado.

-Akane...-el chico dudo, sabia que si les decía la verdad se iba a prestar para que ardiera una hoguera de emociones en la casa de su prometida, pero por otro lado, no le agradaba mentirle a su madre ni a la amable Kasumi- Akane esta recibiendo tratamiento, Tofu esta en estos momentos con ella, seguramente pronto podrá salir de aquí.

-¿Podemos verla?

-Lo siento Kasumi, no dejan que nadie vea a los pacientes, ya lo intente muchas veces sin obtener resultados.

-Oh, entiendo. Bueno, pero si esta con el doctor Tofu, entonces no debemos preocuparnos ¿no?

-Claro –dijo el chico rehuyendo la mirada de la mayor de las Tendo. Su madre por otro lado notaba la tensión en su hijo y también el nerviosismo que demostraba al hablar de su prometida, lo cual le indico que algo no andaba bien, pero no dijo nada, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él o con Nabiki y aclarar sus dudas.

En ese momento hacian su ingreso al Hospital dos hombres con la desesperación marcada en sus rostros. Kasumi los llamó con su suave voz.

-Papá, tío Genma, estamos acá.

Los hombres enfocaron su mirada en el grupo que se encontraba cerca de ellos y corrieron a reunírseles, sólo para que Soun Tendo, de un imprevisto movimiento tomara a Ranma por el cuello de la camisa y lo elevara del suelo con ambos brazos.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?, ¿por qué la dejaste sola Ranma? ¡Tenias el deber de protegerla! –el hombre estaba furioso, zarandeaba al muchacho sin que éste hiciera nada por defenderse, los demás trataban de interferir pero Soun los hacia a un lado bruscamente- ¡Contesta por qué la dejaste sola en ese lugar!, si hubieses estado con ella, Akane estaría ahora con nosotros y no en no se qué sala de este enorme Hospital, ¿por qué la dejaste Ranma?, deberías haber estado con ella...

-¡Si hubiese estado con ella en estos momentos estaríamos llorando la muerte de ambos! –grito a espaldas del hombre Nabiki Tendo mirando enérgicamente a su padre- ¡Piensa que si ellos hubiesen estado dentro de la sala de cine habrían quedado atrapados y lo más probable es que hubieran muerto!, ¡ahora papá, cálmate y deja a Ranma en paz, ya bastante hemos tenido todos con esto como para andar buscando culpables!

El señor Tendo se había quedado sin habla, al igual que todos los allí presentes. Reacciono lentamente y bajo al chico, no podía creer que su hija se atreviera a darle órdenes. Él era su padre ¿no?, el adulto, el que daba las órdenes, no las recibía.

Fue en ese momento en que reconoció que la que mandaba realmente en su casa era su hija, Nabiki, se había dado cuenta con anterioridad, pero no había querido admitirlo.

-¿Pueden bajar la voz?, esto es un Hospital no una feria –dijo una enfermera desde el mesón de recepción.

-No se preocupe, no volverá a ocurrir –contesto la chica de melena castaña-, ahora que todos nos tranquilizamos, creo que será conveniente que Tofu les explique en que condiciones se encuentra mi hermana.

El doctor se acerco y les explico la situación omitiendo el estado crítico en el que se encontraba Akane, sólo menciono que pensaba que la chica podría salir del coma pronto. Luego les dijo que era mejor que todos se fueran a su casa a descansar, que esa noche ya no se podría hacer nada más y que en el Hospital no les iban a dejar quedarse. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos el joven de la trenza quien se empecino en permanecer en el lugar.

No iba a dejar a la chica sola nunca más, cuando ella despertara, él estaría a su lado. Todos trataron de convencerlo, pero fue inútil.

-Pero hijo, ya escuchaste al doctor. Además, si algo sucede durante la noche nos avisaran ¿no es verdad? –Tofu asintió- Ni siquiera has comido, tu ropa esta sucia y maltratada y tampoco ha sido una tarde tranquila para ti.

-Me da lo mismo lo que piensen o lo que digan mamá, si quieren sacarme de aquí, tendrá que ser a la fuerza.

-Ranma, creo que Nodoka tiene razón –aporto Soun-, es mejor que descanses esta noche y vuelvas mañana temprano.

-Hijo, recapacita. ¿De que serviría que te quedaras? –dijo Genma-. Sabes que Akane esta siendo bien cuidada acá, ¿por qué te empeñas en quedarte?

-Porque la amo papá, ¿escuchas bien?, la amo y nada ni nadie me separara de nuevo de ella, así es que ustedes pueden regresar a casa y descansar, yo me devuelvo al tercer piso.

El joven se dio media vuelta dejando a todos asombrados, cuando Nodoka pudo reaccionar y trato de seguirlo, él ya había desaparecido. La enfermera de recepción la intercepto cuando ella quería seguirlo.

-Déjelo señora, él ha sufrido mucho el día de hoy. Haremos una excepción y lo dejaremos quedarse, ya están todos avisados; además, su hijo fue de gran ayuda esta tarde y ha sido muy obediente con las reglas del Hospital, nosotros lo cuidaremos. Desde el momento en que él entro desesperado buscando a su prometida, nos dimos cuenta de que no saldría de acá sin ella –dijo Sadako encogiéndose de hombros-, vaya tranquila y descanse, él estará bien. Sólo necesita estar cerca de la chica.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del Hospital, los demás no podían procesar con rapidez las palabras que había dicho el muchacho.

-Él... él dijo que ¿la amaba? –pregunto Genma.

-Fue lo que escuche... Saotome...

-Tendo...

-¡Tenemos que preparar una boda! –dijeron ambos hombres a la vez, sus ojos brillaban, sus manos se juntaron, sus rostros mostraban una sonrisa que fue creciendo hasta explotar en una carcajada, pero la fiesta y los sueños de ambos se vieron rápidamente sepultados por las frías palabras que escucharon tras ellos.

-¡Ustedes no harán nada de nada!, ¿qué no se dan cuenta en la situación en la que estamos? Es cierto, Ranma esta enamorado de Akane y sé perfectamente que ella comparte esos sentimientos, pero por favor, ¡ella esta en una cama de Hospital, inconsciente, herida y luchando por su vida! y ni siquiera sabemos si... –Nabiki se mordió la lengua y se reprendió mentalmente, había estado a punto de decir algo inapropiado, pero recupero la compostura y siguió con su monólogo-, ni siquiera sabemos cuándo despertará! Por otra parte, Ranma se encuentra mal, tal vez no físicamente, pero su estado de ánimo es deplorable, ¿es que acaso ni eso pueden ver? Escúchenme bien, no permitiré que hagan o digan ninguna cosa relacionada con bodas, dojos, herederos o cualquier situación que implique los sentimientos de mis hermanos, eso va para todos. Ranma reconoció públicamente su amor por mi hermana, bien por ellos, pero hasta que Akane no salga de acá y se encuentre fuera de todo peligro en casa, no se mencionara nada relacionado con lo que ya señale, eso incluye el famoso compromiso, ¿les quedo claro?

Los dos hombres asintieron como dos niños asustados después de haber sido atrapados por su madre cometiendo alguna travesura.

-Ahora vamos a casa. Tengo cosas en que pensar –dijo finalmente la chica dándoles la espalda. Todos la siguieron y pronto estaban en la calle- "_Sí, tengo cosas en que pensar_ –se repitió mentalmente-, _como la forma de conseguir el dinero que seguramente costaran los días que Akane pase en este Hospital, ¿será bueno contactar a un abogado?, después de todo, el que ella haya resultado herida fue culpa del mal funcionamiento del Centro Comercial. Deben tener seguros comprometidos; tengo que investigar, tal vez pueda sacar algún provecho de todo esto_ –la chica miró en dirección al Gran Hospital observando la hilera de ventanitas iluminadas del tercer piso-. _En alguna de esas habitaciones te encuentras ¿no es verdad hermanita?, no te preocupes por nada, tú sólo recupérate pronto. Desde este momento Nabiki Tendo les demostrara a todos de lo que es capaz de hacer"._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El joven llego al tercer piso y se encontró con las siete personas que salían de la pequeña salita en la que habían compartido durante las últimas horas de la tarde. Una de las mujeres que salía le dijo que no le dejarían entrar, que ellos habían recibido orden de retirarse, que era mejor que se fuera a su casa a descansar, pero él no hizo caso a la advertencia, entonces la mujer movió la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y se apresuro en alcanzar el ascensor antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Ranma se acerco directamente al mesón en el que aun se encontraba la enfermera de nombre Haruka, observo el reloj que pendía en una de las paredes a espaldas de la enfermera, las 9:45 de la noche, por primera vez en el día había mirado la hora. Desde que se había separado de Akane habían pasado cinco horas y media, casi seis, con razón la gente había sido espantada del lugar. La enfermera lo miró sin sorprenderse.

-Volviste.

-Sí. Escuche, yo quería pedirle un gran favor, déjeme quedarme aquí.

-¿Realizaras todo lo que yo te pida?

-Con tal de que permita que me quede.

-Bien, la noche será larga, así es que tendrás que cumplir varias cosas: primero, aunque insistas y digas lo que digas no podrás verla, ¿de acuerdo?, al menos no todavía; segundo, te sentaras en la salita de espera y escuches lo que sea durante la noche no trataras de intervenir; tercero, en algunos momentos llegará otra enfermera con algunos bocadillos que le solicite, me trajera de la cafetería, son para ti, los comerás porque presumo que no has ingerido nada desde que llegaste y cuarto, trataras de dormir, o por lo menos descansar un momento. Esas son las condiciones, como ves son simples y fáciles de cumplir. ¿Estas dispuesto a hacerlo?

-Por estar cerca de ella estaría dispuesto a ir al mismo infierno si me lo ordenase.

-No será necesario. Ahora que estamos claros ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Ranma, Saotome Ranma.

-Bien Ranma, ya sabes que mi nombre es Haruka, por lo tanto, nada de señorita ni de enfermera, sólo dime Haruka ¿si?

-Está bien. Puedo preguntar por qué están haciendo esto conmigo. Se que quedarse en esta área esta prohibido y…

-Desde que llegaste al primer piso y luego cuando subiste aquí supimos que no íbamos a poder sacarte. Consultamos con los médicos, nosotras y Sadako, tu amigo, el doctor Tofu también intervino y tras prometerle al doctor responsable del piso que tú no causarías problemas, decidió otorgarte permiso de quedarte, pero sólo si cumples con las condiciones que te planteé.

-Lo haré, gracias. No sabes lo importante que es para mí estar aquí.

-Me lo imagino. Ah, ahí viene Hana –efectivamente, una enfermera bajita y de lentes traía una pequeña bolsa en una bandeja que además contenía tres vasitos térmicos-. Ranma, te presento a Hana –dijo Haruka cuando la mujer llego a su lado.

-Mucho gusto.

-Así que este es el joven príncipe.

-¿Príncipe?

-No le hagas caso. Ahora toma, esto es para ti –le dijo abriendo la bolsa y entregándole unos sándwich y uno de los vasitos térmicos-, puedes comerlos, no es mucho pero al menos quita un poco el hambre.

-No tengo apetito.

-Ah no caballerito, tienes que comer, me lo prometiste. Este lugar es muy tranquilo de noche, pero no me cuesta nada llamar a seguridad y hacer que te corran –dijo Haruka fingiendo molestia-. Toma una de esas sillas y siéntate acá, nosotras te acompañaremos tomándonos una taza de té mientras tu comes, ¿no es cierto Hana?

-Claro, así podremos conocerte un poco.

Ranma vio como las dos enfermeras no le dejaban opción, suspiro resignado y acerco una de las sillas que le habían indicado. Luego, con parsimonia abrió el envoltorio de uno de los sándwich y la tapa del vaso térmico, dejo el sándwich a un lado y bebió un trago de té, el calor invadió su cuerpo y por primera vez en ese día se sintió un poco reconfortado.

Las dos mujeres se miraron en forma cómplice, luego ambas abrieron sus respectivos vasos para beber su contenido, mientras tanto el chico hacia un esfuerzo enorme por probar bocado.

-La chica por la que estas aquí es muy importante para ti ¿no? –pregunto Hana, quien se había unido a Haruka después de que Ranma había llegado y no sabia nada.

-Es su prometida –dijo Haruka mirando al joven tiernamente. Ranma asintió.

-¡Tu prometida!, pero si son tan jóvenes ¿desde cuándo?

-Desde antes de nacer –contesto él sin titubear-, fue un acuerdo de nuestros padres.

-Pensé que los matrimonios arreglados ya eran cosa del pasado. Pero entiendo que tú la quieres mucho.

-No siempre fue así –contesto tomando otro sorbo de su té, para luego hacer una bolita con el envoltorio de uno de los sándwich-, al principio no estuvimos de acuerdo. Nos presentaron cuando teníamos dieciséis años, nos odiamos desde el comienzo, más por el hecho de que decidieran por nosotros cuál sería nuestro futuro que por otra cosa –el chico suspiro nuevamente-. Ambos practicamos las artes marciales, fue una de las razones por las que nuestros padres querían casarnos. Yo y mi padre llegamos a vivir a su casa, no ha sido muy cómodo para ninguno de los dos el que estén metiéndose constantemente en todo lo que hacemos. Además, yo traje una serie de problemas a su vida, desafíos, peleas, rivales, ¡si les contara todas las aventuras que hemos vivido, no me lo creerían! –las enfermeras sonrieron asintiendo mientras el chico comía otro bocado-. Bueno, entre tantos malos entendidos, persecuciones, peleas, discusiones y orgullo por parte de ambos, un día me di cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorado de ella. No lo sé, simplemente pasó. Claro que soy tan tonto que no lo quise reconocer y ahora estoy aquí, hablándoles a ustedes de mis sentimientos sin problemas, sin dudas, sin remordimientos, mientras la única persona que realmente debería conocer lo que siento es la mujer que se debate entre la vida y la muerte allí dentro. Es patético.

-¿Quieres decir que ella no sabe que la quieres?

Él negó con la cabeza y termino de comer el segundo sándwich.

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños, cumplo dieciocho, ella me regalo unas entradas para ver una película, ambos íbamos a verla; nos separamos por… surgió un inconveniente y nos separamos, quedamos de juntarnos en el Centro Comercial y ahora…-el chico hizo otra bolita con el segundo envoltorio y la dejo junto a la primera que había hecho- Mientras caminábamos al Centro Comercial, en lo único en que podía pensar era en lo hermosa que es y en lo afortunado que yo era de que la hubiesen escogido a ella como mi prometida. Estaba decidido a hacer todo bien hoy, por fin quería poner las cosas en claro entre ella y yo, ya no temía que me rechazara porque me había decidido a que si eso pasaba, lucharía por conquistarla. Durante años me he sentido orgulloso del artista marcial en el que me he convertido ¿saben?, siempre pensé que no tenia puntos débiles, que aunque me falta mucho por aprender, soy el mejor de mi generación. Puede que suene pedante o arrogante, pero son muy pocos los que me han puesto en un aprieto serio y menos aún los que han logrado vencerme. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que sí tengo un punto débil, uno que tiene nombre y apellido, se llama Akane Tendo y si ella se rinde ahora, si ella no logra sobrevivir, yo tampoco podré hacerlo. En términos médicos podría decirse que soy Akanedependiente –el chico sonrió melancólicamente y levanto la vista para mirar a las dos enfermeras que lo observaban en silencio-. Esa pequeña chica que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y que sin embargo posee una sonrisa capaz de hacer temblar el piso de cualquier hombre que tiene la suerte de observarla; esa chica que ustedes conservan detrás de esa mampara en alguna sala, ella no sabe que acá afuera se encuentra su tonto prometido, el que llego de China trayendo un montón de problemas a sus espaldas, pero que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida porque ella le sonriera una vez más… ella no sabe cuanto la amo y si no despierta no lo sabrá nunca. ¿Creen que yo podría seguir con mi vida si supiera que la persona que más me importa en este mundo se fue con la idea de que yo la detesto y que sólo sigo en su casa por ese estúpido compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres? Es por eso que necesito que se recupere, necesito decirle que es mi única debilidad, necesito que ella sepa que la amo más que a mi vida, que sin ella no soy nada, que es tan necesaria para mí como el aire y que desde ahora en adelante jamás la volveré a dejar sola. ¿Entienden ahora por qué no puedo salir de aquí sin ella? –las enfermeras asintieron, ambas se habían conmovido con las palabras del muchacho. Un chico que no tenía más de veinte años, pero que había hablado con tanta convicción del amor que sentía por su prometida, que les hacia pensar en que redoblarían los esfuerzos por salvar a la chica. Ella no se podía perder la oportunidad de ser amada con tanta intensidad por alguien como ese joven y apuesto chico.

-Gracias por los bocadillos –dijo él parándose de la silla.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora ve a la sala, te llevaremos unas mantas para que te sientas más cómodo.

El joven hizo una reverencia y se dio media vuelta en dirección a la pequeña salita, cuando llego allí, en vez de sentarse se dirigió al gran ventanal, miró al cielo estrellado e iluminado por una pálida luna.

Siempre le había gustado observar las estrellas, de cierta forma le transmitían una tranquilidad y paz que por lo general en su agitada vida no encontraba, pero esa noche, el observarlas no lo tranquilizaba, al contrario, sentía una melancolía y una tristeza que jamás había sentido al dirigir su mirada al cielo nocturno. Se imaginaba por qué se sentía así, cada vez que se ponía a observar el cielo estrellado se encontraba cerca de ella, específicamente en el tejado sobre el cuarto de ella, todas esas veces había sentido su presencia cerca, tranquila, serena y eso le transmitía seguridad, pero esa noche, aunque se encontraba cerca de ella, sabía que no era igual, ella no estaba tranquila esa noche, ella se encontraba luchando, peleando una batalla en la cual él no podía ayudarle y eso era lo que lo afectaba, el sentirse impotente, el pensar en que no podría volver a sentirse nunca mas en paz. Apoyo una mano en el frió vidrio y suspiro.

-"_Regresa a mi Akane_ –rogó en silencio-, _no tienes idea cuanto te necesito a mi lado para seguir adelante, para seguir soñando, para seguir viviendo, te necesito marimacho"_.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta cuando sintieron que se abría, habían estado ahí sentados durante mucho tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra, sólo observando sin prestar demasiada atención al televisor encendido de la familia Tendo frente a ellos; ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando la primera persona ingreso al salón, ellos se pusieron inmediatamente de pie.

-¿Cómo esta Akane? –pregunto Ryoga sin mayor dilación.

-No muy bien –contesto suavemente Kasumi-, el doctor Tofu dice que es cuestión de tiempo para que se recupere, se encuentra en coma desde que la encontraron y la trasladaron al Hospital. También tiene algunas heridas y su sistema respiratorio se encuentra afectado –la chica se detuvo para observar como el resto de la familia se acercaba y tomaban asiento alrededor de la mesa- preparare algo de comer y un poco de té para todos– informo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Te ayudare Kasumi –se apresuro a decir Nodoka, saliendo tras la mayor de las Tendo.

-Pero, ella se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

-Todo depende de como reaccione Ryoga –dijo Nabiki-. Tofu confía en que esta noche evolucione de forma favorable.

-Y… ¿y Ranma, cómo esta? –pregunto Ukyo un tanto incomoda.

-Físicamente se encuentra bien, anímicamente esta destrozado.

-Lo entiendo.

-No creo que puedas entenderlo Ukyo. Escuchen, esto es algo en lo que vine pensando durante el camino a casa y me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes –dijo Nabiki mirando a todos los allí reunidos. Kasumi y Nodoka habían vuelto y ponían atención a lo que la chica estaba diciendo-. Desde que Ranma y su padre llegaron a esta casa, las cosas no han sido fáciles para ninguno de nosotros, pero creo que para quienes han sido el doble y hasta el tripe de complicadas ha sido para Ranma y Akane. Ellos han sufrido innumerables problemas y casi todos han sido por culpa de terceras personas. Nosotros, todos los que estamos aquí, hemos contribuido de una u otra forma a que ellos no puedan ser felices. Creo que este es el momento para que todos dejemos de hacer tonterías y nos comportemos como gente adulta frente a la situación. Akane esta luchando por su vida en estos momentos, Ranma se encuentra con ella y no la dejara sola, ¿por qué?, porque la ama, ¿es tan difícil de entender?, yo no lo creo. Ahora, sé que para ustedes dos en especial, así como para otros personajes que me encantaría que estuvieran aquí, es difícil de aceptar esta situación. Hay sentimientos involucrados, lo sé muy bien, pero ahora lo que Ranma necesita es que lo apoyemos más que nunca, después tendremos tiempo para pedir explicaciones, hacer preguntas o celebrar como lo querían hacer ustedes dos –dijo indicando a su padre y Genma quienes agacharon sus cabezas- ahora todos debemos sacarlo adelante, confió en que mi hermana será capaz de vencer en esta batalla, pero no es la idea de que una vez que ella se recupere, tengamos que lamentarnos por él.

-Pero Nabiki, mi hijo se encontraba bien cuando lo dejamos.

-Sí, pero sólo en apariencia, yo sé porque lo digo –dijo recordando la conversación que había tenido con su cuñado-, él está muy afectado. Se siente culpable por no haber podido defender a mi hermana, por no encontrarse con ella en el momento de la explosión. Se siente impotente porque no puede hacer nada por ayudarla a recuperarse y se tiene que conformar con esperar afuera de su habitación; pero por sobre todas las cosas se siente desesperado y triste porque cree que ella puede no resistir, porque sabe que la batalla que esta peleando Akane es de vida o muerte y eso lo aterra. Sé lo que estoy diciendo, jamás lo había visto tan afligido como lo vi hoy.

-Nabiki, crees que sea bueno que... ¿crees que ayude en algo si nosotros fuéramos a verlo? –pregunto Ukyo.

-No sé si será recomendable, pero si quieres arriesgarte puedes ir mañana temprano, no creo que él quiera salir del Hospital y volver a casa, al menos no sin mi hermana. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación, tengo muchas cosas que poner en orden –Nabiki se levanto y subió al segundo piso con calma, dejando tras de si a todos muy asombrados por el cambio efectuado en ella.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación, miró hacia su izquierda para observar la puerta de la habitación de al lado, colgando de ella se divisaba un letrero en forma de pato con el nombre de su hermana pintado en él, ¿desde cuando estaba allí?, trato de recordar pero no logro acertar con la fecha exacta, sólo sabia que desde que tenía recuerdos claros, ella había visto aquellos letreros con sus nombres colgados en sus respectivas puertas, suspiro en forma cansina y giro el pomo que sostenía abriendo lentamente la pesada puerta.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y paseó la mirada por su alrededor, la luz blanquecina proveniente del alumbrado público que ingresaba por la ventana le daba un aspecto abstracto a su cuarto, ella no hizo el menor intento por encender la luz interior, en vez de eso se dejo caer en donde estaba, su cuerpo cansado resbalo por la lisa madera de la puerta cerrada, se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro en ellas como si se avergonzase de mostrarse débil ante su cuarto vacío. Por primera vez en ese día permitió que sus sentimientos afloraran y lo hicieron en forma de lágrimas, abundantes y silenciosas lágrimas. Por una vez ella, Nabiki Tendo, se estaba dejando vencer por sus emociones. Ella, que había jurado que jamás nada podría quebrantar su temperamento de mujer de hierro. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?, si su hermana menor, la persona a quien ella más quería se encontraba en peligro. Recordó la conversación sostenida con el médico de la familia momentos atrás.

-"_Tiene buenas posibilidades de recuperarse, pero también puede complicarse durante el transcurso de las horas. No ha reaccionado a los estímulos para salir del coma. Se encuentra conectada a un ventilador mecánico para ayudarla a respirar. No te voy a mentir , las cosas no se ven tan bien como yo quisiera, ahora todo depende de ella _–había dicho el buen doctor -_...Me gustaría que estuvieran preparados, por si no sale todo bien"_ –También lo había dicho, sin tapujos ni falsas esperanzas y ella sintió una vez más y en ese preciso momento que debía tomar la situación en sus manos, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, no podía mostrarse débil o desesperada, su familia necesitaba de alguien que los guiara, que se preocupara de las cosas prácticas, que pusiera orden a todo lo que estaba pasando o podría pasar.

Pero ahora, en la soledad de su habitación era el momento que tenía para desahogarse, porque allí nadie la estaba observando, nadie podría ver cuánto le estaba afectando el saber que podría perder a su hermanita, tal y como años atrás había perdido a su madre, nadie podría juzgarla por mostrarse débil al dolor que sentía, porque en esa soledad, ella podía reconocer que tenía sentimientos y que los sentimientos de los demás también le importaban, porque podía dejarse llevar por las emociones contenidas bajo esa máscara de impasibilidad tan bien desarrollada durante años, porque al fin y al cabo, ella era una mujer, no un robot y porque a pesar de que cuando sufrió la perdida de su madre había jurado no mostrar jamás un atisbo de debilidad, en esos momentos ella podía darse el lujo de flaquear en esa convicción. Se sentía débil, se sentía impotente, se sentía responsable de todo y de todos, ella, con tan sólo diecinueve años sentía que tenia la responsabilidad de devolverle la calma y tranquilidad a toda su familia, pero ¿dónde quedaba ella?, ¿rezagada hasta que plano?. Tenía que animar a todo el mundo, empezando por el prometido de su hermana, tenía que preocuparse por la estabilidad emocional de todos, tenía que velar por la solvencia económica de la familia, en definitiva, tenía que hacerse responsable por todos ellos, adultos y jóvenes, ¿y por ella?, ¿quién se preocuparía por ella?, ¿quién le preguntaría?: "Nabiki, ¿cómo estás, te sientes bien, quieres hablar de lo que te sucede?", no, nadie lo haría, porque ella misma había construido esa barrera, ella misma les había hecho creer que ella era imperturbable, que no necesitaba de nada ni de nadie para salir adelante, y sólo tres personas se habían dado cuenta de que ella también necesitaba que la escucharan y que se preocuparan por ella y de esas tres personas, una no se encontraba ya entre ellos y a la segunda quizá no pudiera volver a verla... nunca más.

La chica levanto su rostro de golpe.

-"_Nunca más -_se dijo asustada de sólo pensarlo-. _No, por favor Akane, tienes que volver, tienes que recuperarte, todos te necesitamos, yo más que nadie y Kasumi, no nos puedes dejar solas. _

_Por favor mamá, no te la lleves, no todavía...tú no la necesitas tanto como nosotros, no la necesitas tanto como yo...quiero a mi hermana de vuelta, quiero verla sonreír, quiero verla enfadada por mis bromas, quiero verla contenta con algún logro...por favor madre, si puedes escucharme interviene para que ella pueda estar con nosotros nuevamente, para que yo pueda abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quiero...por favor..."_

La chica permaneció unos momentos más llorando en silencio, luego se puso de pie y encendió la luz, limpio las últimas lágrimas furiosamente, como si se avergonzara de ellas y camino decidida hacia su escritorio, a su rostro había vuelto la máscara de impasibilidad, esa máscara que había caído por escasos minutos, pero que estaba decidida a no dejar caer nuevamente.

Ya había llorado, había mostrado su debilidad y ahora se encontraba decidida nuevamente, ella se haría cargo de todo y de todos, una vez más, porque ella misma había tomado esa responsabilidad hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Nabiki Tendo, la reina de hielo había vuelto.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La casa estaba en calma, los dos chicos que habían estado esperando noticias de Akane y Ranma se habían retirado y el resto de la familia se encontraba en sus habitaciones, todos tratando de dormir, excepto ella.

Les había dicho que se encargaría de ordenar la cocina, que no se preocuparan, que pronto se iría a descansar; sí claro, como si pudiera hacerlo después del día que habían tenido.

Usualmente, Kasumi era una joven bastante serena, incluso para algunos podía parecer hasta distraída, pero lo cierto es que ella guardaba muy bien sus emociones, las cosas buenas las atesoraba para ella, las malas, simplemente las alejaba de sí pensando en otra cosa, pero ahora, ese método no funcionaba, ahora era su pequeña hermana la que estaba en peligro.

Se encontraba de pie, terminando de guardar los últimos utensilios utilizados para tomar el té y los frugales bocadillos que habían servido ella y su tía Nodoka.

Mientras limpiaba la cubierta del mesón en el que usualmente preparaba los alimentos, su mirada se dirigió hacia un trozo de papel que había quedado olvidado en un rincón, enfoco su mirada para descubrir de qué se trataba, lo tomo en sus manos y cerró los ojos fuertemente, una vez que los volvió a abrir, estos se encontraban anegados en lágrimas que escurrían libremente por su rostro. Ahora recordaba qué era ese pedazo de papel; su hermana, la siempre entusiasta y alegre Akane le había pedido esa misma mañana que por favor le ayudara a preparar esa sencilla receta, un pastel de cumpleaños.

-"_No quiero matarlo de una indigestión el día de su cumpleaños Kasumi_ –había dicho alegremente, aun podía escuchar su risa contagiosa y burbujeante –_además, para eso ya tendré otras recetas con las que practicar, mañana quiero que salga todo perfecto, que por una vez seamos capaces de tener una celebración en paz"_.

Su hermanita había estado tan contenta esos días, irradiaba alegría, lo mejor era que le había confesado que parte de esa felicidad la había conseguido gracias a ella, en específico gracias a su idea de regalarle a su prometido esa invitación al cine.

-"_Él estaba sorprendido, hubieras visto su cara, y me invito a mi, ¿puedes creerlo? De entre todas las personas a quienes pudo haber elegido para que lo acompañaran, ¡me escogió a mí!. Creo que las cosas pueden cambiar para nosotros esta tarde, por último para tratar de llevarnos mejor ¿no lo crees?_ –había dicho sonriendo-. _Gracias Kasumi, sin tu idea y la colaboración de Nabiki, no habría conseguido dar con el regalo perfecto. Ahora no quiero echarlo a perder con uno de mis tóxicos inventos culinarios"_...

La vida era injusta, su hermanita estaba tan contenta horas atrás y ahora se encontraba sola, en esa fría habitación de Hospital. No era justo para ella ni para nadie y por otro lado, estaba Ranma, aquel chico que le inspiraba ternura a pesar de lo rudo que podía llegar a ser, ella lo había querido desde el principio, como a un hermano y ese hermano se encontraba sufriendo, igual que ella misma y por la misma causa.

Su mano se dirigió hacia su rostro para secar las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, trato de darse ánimo, su hermanita se recuperaría y prepararían ese pastel de cumpleaños. Sí, el doctor Tofu había dicho que ella se repondría, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo y el médico nunca se había equivocado ¿cierto?, entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa angustia?, ¿por qué esa aflicción se había instalado en su corazón? Ella debía confiar en su hermana, Akane superaría todos los obstáculos que se le pusieran por delante, siempre lo había hecho, de las tres hermanas era la más fuerte.

Recordaba cómo siempre se empecinaba en alcanzar lo que quería y estaba segura de que el deseo de su hermana en esos momentos era estar con ellos, en su casa y no en ese Hospital, y aun así, ese sentimiento seguía creciendo en su interior, esa sensación de miedo e incertidumbre a lo que pudiera pasar.

Ella se había sentido de esa forma solamente una vez, cuando se dio cuenta que la enfermedad que tenia su madre era incurable y que finalmente la había llevado a la muerte, solamente en ese periodo de tiempo ella se había sentido tan triste y desconcertada, luego se había refugiado en ese lugar, la cocina que había pertenecido a su madre y se había dedicado a ser la excelente dueña de casa que era, sólo para impedir que aquellos sentimientos tan desagradables la atacaran nuevamente, y ahora estaba allí, en su refugio, sintiéndose de igual forma que cuando su madre había muerto.

Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar nuevamente, haciendo un movimiento mecánico con su mano en la cual tenia un paño de limpieza, fregaba enérgicamente una y otra vez el mueble de cocina, para limpiar una suciedad inexistente.

En ese momento fue interrumpida por una voz a sus espaldas.

-Kasumi, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí papá, estoy bien –mintió, pero su quebrada voz la delataba.

-No es necesario que me ocultes nada hija, se que estas asustada, todos lo estamos.

-Papá, esto no puede estar ocurriendo... no de nuevo –dijo rompiendo a llorar con fuerza. Su padre la volteo enérgicamente y la abrazo cobijándola en su pecho-, dime que Akane se repondrá papá...que pronto volverá a casa...le prometí que haríamos un pastel de cumpleaños... –dijo entre sollozos- ¿qué he hecho mal?, ¿por qué se empeñan en quitarme a quienes más quiero?, no es justo papá... ella...

-Kasumi, hija. Sé que esto es difícil, pero debes tener fe, Akane se pondrá bien, es lo que dijo Tofu, ya veras que pronto estará en casa pidiéndote que la ayudes en la cocina o entrenando en el Dojo.

-Entonces ¿por qué me siento así?, ¿por qué siento lo mismo que cuando mamá nos dejo?

Su padre no supo que responderle, él se sentía de igual forma. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo le recordaba amargamente lo que había vivido años atrás con su esposa, él sabía que no había sido un padre excelente, pero había hecho su mejor esfuerzo. Viudo y con tres niñas pequeñas, simplemente se había dedicado a no prestar atención a los problemas para enfocarse en ellas, claro que había sido difícil y recordaba muy bien el dolor que sintió cuando le dijeron que su amada esposa había muerto, parecía como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón y ahora ese mismo temor estaba tomando más fuerza en su persona, porque su pequeña niña, la más parecida a su esposa, esa niña que en su inocencia lo había ayudado sin querer a salir adelante en esa oscura época de su vida, Akane sin proponérselo y con su comportamiento alegre e infantil lo había sacado adelante y ahora, su pequeña niña se encontraba en la misma situación que su esposa años atrás, sumiéndolos a ellos, su familia, en la más desesperada tristeza.

-Kasumi, hija. Tienes que ser fuerte, ella se pondrá bien ya lo verás y cuando despierte necesitará que su hermana mayor cuide de ella, no creo que una tonta enfermera la atienda mejor que su hermana ¿verdad? Ahora, quiero que seques esas lágrimas y vayas a descansar, porque estoy seguro de que tu hermana estará pronto con nosotros. Sabes que ella es muy parecida a tu madre, ¿no es así? –la chica asintió-, pero existe una pequeña diferencia entre ellas. ¿Sabes cuál es?

-No.

-Akane es el doble de obstinada que tu madre y conociéndola, no dejara que un pequeño incendio le impida demostrarnos a todos y sobre todo a su prometido que puede hacer un estupendo pastel de cumpleaños –dijo sonriéndole con ternura, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa y limpio sus lágrimas.

-Gracias papá.

-Ahora, se sincera ¿te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Ve a dormir Kasumi. Pronto esto no será más que un mal recuerdo.

Kasumi se despidió de su padre y se dirigió a su cuarto. El hombre quedo de pie en medio de la cocina observando como su hija mayor se perdía por el pasillo.

-"_Se pondrá bien, ¿cierto querida?_ –dijo el hombre mirando por la ventana hacia la noche estrellada-. _Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad y podré disfrutar nuevamente de los tres tesoros que me obsequiaste antes de partir"._

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al momento en que volvía a su habitación. El reloj marcaba las 11:45 de la noche, era tiempo para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Notas Finales:

1.- Bueno, un nuevo capítulo entregado. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que les siga gustando la historia. Sin más que decir (creo que ha sido la nota más corta que he escrito hasta el momento), será hasta la próxima semana (si todo sigue en orden en mi vida). Cuídense y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	7. Chapter 7

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

"**Corazones en conflicto"**

**Capítulo VIII**

Habían pasado seis o siete horas ya desde que había logrado comprender el alcance de las palabras que dijera su querido airen. Ciertamente, a esa hora de la noche ya se encontraba mas calmada que durante la tarde, pero no había sido fácil aclimatarse al nuevo giro que daban las cosas.

No, había sido una tarea difícil. Primero, el aceptar que no era a ella a quien su príncipe encantado amaba, sino a otra persona y segundo, el hecho de que había pasado amargos momentos tratando de convencer a su bisabuela de la decisión que había tomado.

La anciana se había puesto extremadamente feliz cuando escucho que la menor de las Tendo, esa chica odiosa, la prometida "oficial" de su yerno estaba involucrada en el incendio del Centro Comercial y que no sabían nada de ella; en su mente de guerrera, esa era una excelente oportunidad para que su querida nieta lograra finalmente hacerse con el premio gordo, el formidable artista marcial de la trenza.

Luego, su estado de ánimo cambio abruptamente cuando se entero de la resolución tomada por su nieta.

La chica no quería aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba en bandeja de plata y en vez de eso pretendía renunciar a su airen y volver a su aldea en China.

La joven amazona aún podía recordar lo complicado que había resultado el tener esa conversación con su bisabuela.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que quieres volver a China?, ¿te volviste loca?_

_-No._

_-Entonces, ¿qué te sucede?, ¿no te das cuenta de que ésta es tu oportunidad?, quizá sea la única que tengas. La chica Tendo no se encuentra para interponerse a tus deseos, es hora de actuar con rapidez Shampoo. Debes recuperar al yerno, casarte con él y llevarlo a China._

_-No bisabuela, él nunca se casara conmigo, hoy acabo de entenderlo. Lo vi en sus ojos, jamás me querrá._

_-Tonterías, eso se puede arreglar con un poco de..._

_-¡No!, él la ama a ella y ningún hechizo, por poderoso que sea cambiara eso. Es cierto que yo lo he seguido para obligarlo a cumplir con los mandamientos de nuestra aldea, pero ya me canse, hoy me di cuenta de que prefiero regresar con las manos vacías a tener que soportar toda mi vida que el hombre con el cual me casé no piense más que en otra mujer, no sienta nada más que rencor y resentimiento por la persona que lo alejo de la mujer que él ama._

_-Shampoo, no te reconozco. Esa no es la manera de pensar de una amazona._

_-Lo entenderías si lo hubieses visto bisabuela, si lo hubieses escuchado. Ojalá yo pudiera decir que alguien me ama de la forma en que él la ama a ella._

_-Puedes conseguir que te ame de la misma forma, eres linda, inteligente, excelente guerrera, dime, ¿qué tiene la chica Tendo de especial?_

_-No lo sé, sólo sé que él la ama, desde hace mucho tiempo, ¡años! Siempre lo supe bisabuela, pero no quería reconocerlo. Me obstine, el conseguir que él se fijara en mi se convirtió en una obsesión y sabes una cosa, creo que ni siquiera estoy enamorada de él. Para mi, el conseguir que Ranma fuera mi esposo fue mas un desafió que amor. Realmente no quería que otra mujer me lo quitara porque él era mi premio. Pero ya no, eso se acabo hoy, no quiero sentir nuevamente lo que sentí esta tarde. Allí, delante de todos me sentí avergonzada, humillada, fracasada, despreciada y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo. Mi orgullo se vino abajo con sólo una frase de él. Bisabuela, si no quieres que vuelva a China, a mi tribu, no lo haré, lo entiendo, sé que es una vergüenza que después de tanto tiempo no haya podido cumplir con las leyes amazonas, pero ya tome mi decisión y no voy a cambiar de parecer. Si tengo que quedarme en este país y rehacer toda mi vida lo haré, pero sin Ranma._

_-Entonces, lo tienes decidido._

_-Sí._

_-Sabes que las lideres harán preguntas, te pondrán a prueba y si no consigues darles respuestas satisfactorias, lo más probable es que te desprecien, que te humillen públicamente y que finalmente te expulsen, lo sabes ¿no es así niña?_

_-Lo sé, y estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlas._

_-No creo que sea una buena decisión Shampoo, pero no puedo obligarte a nada. Era tu lucha, debías ganarla, sin embargo te diste por vencida. Yo no me hice cargo de tu educación para verte derrotada por una cosa tan insignificante como los sentimientos._

_-¡Los sentimientos de Ranma no son insignificantes, tampoco los míos o los de Akane! Lo que a ti te molesta es que yo no consiga casarme con él, porque para ti lo verdaderamente importante era él, su fortaleza, su valor, su destreza. Si yo me hubiese casado con Ranma, tu descendencia estaría asegurada, y seria de la mejor casta ¿no es así? Incluso podrían haberte nombrado en el consejo por contribuir con tan grande guerrero._

_-Sí, lo reconozco, el chico cumpliría con todos mis sueños, pero también con los tuyos._

_-No bisabuela, porque Ranma jamás podría cumplir con mi mayor anhelo, y tú ni siquiera sabes cuál es._

La anciana lanzo una carcajada tan espantosa que a la joven amazona se le erizo el cabello detrás de la nuca.

_-¡Qué no sé cual es tu anhelo!, ¡claro que lo sé niña boba!, tu anhelo es el que tienen todas las muchachitas a tu edad, "el ser amadas locamente por un apuesto jovencito"_ –dijo Cologne en forma despectiva y burlesca-_, yo también fui joven y bonita. Recuerda lo que te estoy diciendo, con el tiempo comprenderás que el amor no significa nada y te arrepentirás de la gran oportunidad que desaprovechaste y en ese momento no quiero que vengas a mi llorando desconsolada y pidiendo consejo. Es la última oportunidad niña, si dejas al yerno ahora, yo no volveré a ayudarte para recuperarlo cuando te arrepientas_.

_-No me arrepentiré bisabuela_ –dijo la amazona con convicción- _y enfrentaré todo lo que tenga que pasar._

-_Bien _–la anciana frunció los labios y le dio una mirada llena de furia, luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la trastienda del local-._ ¡Mousse!, ¡Mousse!, ¡dónde te has metido chico!, ¡Mousse!_

-¡_Ya voy!_ –dijo el joven corriendo hacia la trastienda-_. No tiene porqué gritar tanto, no soy sordo._

-_No me contestes de esa forma muchacho, no estoy de humor. Quiero que empieces a empacar. Etiqueta todas las cosas, quiero todos los frascos clasificados en cajas por su nombre. Quiero un inventario de las cosas comestibles que podamos vender. También harás un letrero indicando que cerraremos el local. Tienes hasta mañana para hacerlo._

_-Pero... pero son las 9:30, no alcanzare a hacer todo lo que me pide._

_-¡Entonces trabajaras toda la noche si es necesario!, nos iremos en cinco días._

_-¿Irnos?_

_-Volvemos a China, y no quiero preguntas _–dándose la vuelta salió de la trastienda, miró nuevamente a la chica que se encontraba de pie-. _En cinco días volveremos a la aldea y sinceramente espero que no te arrepientas niña._

La chica no dijo nada y camino en dirección a su habitación.

Había permanecido recostada en su cama durante el resto de la noche, tratando de no pensar en lo que sucedería cuando volviera a su tribu. Su decisión era la correcta, aunque le costara asumirlo, ella había perdido y a pesar de todo no se sentía tan mal por renunciar a su airen.

En su rostro se formo una melancólica sonrisa, su airen, ya no podría volver a llamarlo de aquella forma, desde ese día sería sólo Ranma. Un profundo suspiro escapo de sus labios, se dio vuelta en la cama para quedar de costado y vio la hora en un pequeño reloj, las 11:55 de la noche, era tarde, se sentó en la cama para acomodar su almohada y tratar de dormir cuando un suave sonido capto su atención. Venía de afuera, sin pensarlo mucho se levanto y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación, salió de ella despacio y tratando de no hacer ruido.

La luz de la trastienda se encontraba encendida y el sonido se hacia más fuerte conforme se acercaba a ese lugar, cuando estuvo a dos pasos de la puerta, vio que un joven de largo cabello negro se encontraba arrodillado, de espaldas a ella, con una serie de frascos y pequeñas cajas a su alrededor. Sonrió al ver al chico pato totalmente confundido con tantos frasquitos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡Shampoo!, no te preocupes, ya casi termino.

-¿En serio? –dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

-La verdad, recién estoy empezando a clasificarlos.

-Lo imaginaba –contesto la chica acercándose y arrodillándose al lado del joven-. Acerca aquel arcón Mousse, allí guardaremos las pociones más delicadas y en estas cajas las que no lo sean tanto conforme a su utilidad, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien.

El joven hizo lo que ella solicitó. Luego, entre ambos fueron guardando todos los frasquitos y las pequeñas cajas. Shampoo iba leyendo las etiquetas y luego se los pasaba a Mousse indicándole en que caja los debía guardar, previo envoltura en un periódico para evitar que se dañaran durante el trayecto a su tierra natal.

No necesitaron más de cuarenta minutos para que ambos chicos terminaran con la tarea que le había encomendado Cologne a Mousse. Durante todo ese tiempo no habían hablado de nada, la chica sólo le daba las indicaciones a él y Mousse asentía con la cabeza. Cuando el joven se dio cuenta que faltaban sólo dos frasquitos que guardar, contando el que sostenía en ese momento, se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a Shampoo.

-Oye, muchas gracias, no tenias porque ayudarme, la vieja bru... quiero decir, tu bisabuela me ordeno este trabajo a mí.

Ella rió al ver que Mousse se sonrojaba, avergonzado por la falta de respeto que acababa de cometer hacia su bisabuela. El sonrió también, era la primera vez desde que habían abandonado el Centro Comercial por la tarde en que la veía reír de forma espontánea.

-No hay de qué, "la vieja bruja" se desquito contigo porque no pudo hacerlo conmigo, además, ayudarte me distrajo un poco, no podía dormir.

-Shampoo, se que quizá no sirva de mucho, pero tengo una idea.

-¿Sobre qué? –dijo pasándole el último frasco e indicándole que lo pusiese dentro del arcón. Él lo tomó y comenzó a envolverlo con cuidado mientras contestaba a la pregunta de la chica.

-Sé que cuando lleguemos a la aldea, tu tendrás problemas, con el consejo y con todo el pueblo. La bisnieta de Cologne no debería darse por vencida, te cuestionaran y seguramente te expulsaran por no haber cumplido con tu deber. "_Si no hacen algo peor"-_pensó el chico.

-No tengo miedo.

-De todas formas, estuve pensando –él hizo una pausa-. Se me ocurrió, que tal vez pudiéramos decir que... que yo vencí a Saotome en un duelo justo y que luego te rete nuevamente y que... perdiste...

-Mousse, no creo...

-Déjame terminar, por favor. Yo sé que tú no sientes más que una simple amistad por mi, quizá ni siquiera eso, pero creo que he sido lo bastante claro como para darte a entender que yo te amo Shampoo. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes. Entonces, se me ocurrió que si hacemos lo que te dije, ellas quedaran conformes y no podrán hacerte nada –el joven hizo una nueva pausa para guardar el objeto que sostenía en sus manos dentro del arcón-. Escucha, no es que yo este intentando beneficiarme de la situación. Si todo resulta bien y ellas creyeran que tú te convertirás en mi esposa, podemos dejar que pase un tiempo no muy prolongado, un par de meses y luego inventaremos alguna excusa como que yo te fui infiel o que al momento de nuestra pelea yo hice trampa para vencerte. Ellas no se negarán, para el consejo y para toda la aldea, tú eres una de sus mejores amazonas, no se negarán a anular el compromiso que supuestamente tienes con un tipo como yo, seguramente estarían felices de poder encontrar a alguien digno de ser tu esposo –él levanto la cabeza y la miró profundamente-. Quiero que entiendas que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio para ayudarte, incluso me alejare de la aldea para siempre si es necesario; mi única intención es que seas feliz Shampoo, y sé que aunque te esfuerces en demostrar lo contrario, a ti te afectaría mucho el que tus hermanas te repudiaran y te exiliaran, yo no soy importante para ellas –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, incluso creo que les estaría haciendo un favor librándolas de mi.

Ella lo observaba fijamente, ¿era posible que el chico que tenia en frente, aquel joven que había compartido su vida desde la infancia, en verdad la amara tanto como para ofrecerle un sacrificio así, sin obtener nada a cambio, sólo por verla feliz?, ¿sólo por evitarle la humillación y el desprecio de su tribu?. Ella movió sus labios para hablar, pero el joven la interrumpió.

-No tienes que contestar ahora Shampoo, tienes cinco días para pensarlo. Luego me darás tu respuesta. De verdad quiero ayudarte y esta es la única manera que se me ocurre para poder hacerlo.

Ella lo escucho emocionada, sin quitar la vista de su rostro, como si todos esos años se hubiesen borrado de forma instantánea de su memoria y observara por primera vez al chico que tenia frente a ella, sentía una pequeña y cálida sensación crecer en su interior, algo que no podía explicar con palabras, era como un calorcito que extrañamente y a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido le proporcionaba una mezcla muy agradable de sentimientos, tranquilidad, bienestar y ¿felicidad?

La orgullosa amazona sonrió amablemente, luego irguió su cuerpo y acercándose a él, le dio un suave y prolongado beso en la mejilla, al separarse, acaricio su otra mejilla con su mano.

-Gracias –dijo susurrando sus palabras-, gracias por todo lo que haces por mi Mousse.

Se quedaron así, en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, ambos observándose mutuamente. Ella, sorprendiéndose cada vez más con los sentimientos tan profundos que él guardaba por ella y que ella jamás había querido ver; él, cuestionándose seriamente si se encontraba dentro de uno de sus más alocados sueños, o lo que acababa de suceder era una increíble pero dulce realidad.

-Buenas noches Mousse –dijo Shampoo poniéndose de pie-, deberías ir a descansar tú también.

La chica desapareció tan rápida y silenciosamente como había llegado, él se quedo observando un buen rato el lugar en donde momentos antes se encontraba sentada la bella amazona, luego suspiró, llevándose la mano a la mejilla que había recibido ese tierno beso y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Después de todo, las cosas podrían ser mejor de lo que pensaba, al menos había conseguido un beso espontáneo de la chica que le robaba el sueño desde hacía tantos años.

Poniéndose en pie, cerró con cuidado el arcón y se acerco a la puerta de la trastienda dándose la vuelta para observar a su alrededor, iba a extrañar ese lugar, pero tal vez su suerte estaba cambiando después de todo. Con un movimiento lento bajo el interruptor dejando el lugar a oscuras y se retiro a su habitación. Habían sido muchas emociones en un solo día y él necesitaba unas cuantas horas de merecido descanso.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Estaba tendido de espaldas, la posición en la que se encontraba era bastante cómoda, pero no podía dormir, había hecho muchos esfuerzos para conciliar el sueño, todos ellos inútiles; con la convicción de que aquella noche tendría que pasarla en vela, se destapo y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Estaba todo oscuro, no podía ver muy bien por donde caminaba, sólo esperaba llegar al primer piso sin contratiempos y sin que le tomara demasiado trabajo.

Después de buscar la escalera durante un rato y cuando hubo logrado su objetivo, el joven bajo con intención de ir a la cocina, cosa que no fue tarea fácil.

Luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas por el recinto, encontró el lugar que buscaba y encendió la luz, saco un vaso y lo lleno con agua. Después de bajar el interruptor y con la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas del local como única iluminación, volvió sobre sus pasos para tomar una de las sillas que se encontraban puestas ordenadamente sobre las mesas.

La idea de acompañar a Ukyo a su restaurante y pasar allí la noche le había parecido un tanto inapropiada, pero la insistencia de la chica lo termino por convencer, fue así como una vez que salieron del Dojo Tendo, se habían dirigido de inmediato al Uchan`s sin hablarse durante todo el camino. Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Ukyo le había indicado la habitación que podía ocupar y se había disculpado con él diciendo que se encontraba muy cansada y que se retiraría a su cuarto.

Ya era pasada la una de la madrugada cuando Ryoga se había decido a dejar la cama que tan amablemente le había ofrecido Ukyo y ahora se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del restaurante, con un vaso de agua en frente y mirando distraídamente la pálida luz que entraba por una de las ventanas del recinto.

Acercando el vaso a sus labios, bebió un poco de agua y luego lo dejo sobre la mesa. Sus pensamientos se tornaban confusos, recuerdos del reciente día, junto a situaciones vividas con anterioridad se mezclaban en su mente brindándole la extraña sensación de estar dentro de un sueño, pero en el fondo de su corazón, él sabía que por muy raro que pareciera todo lo que había vivido ese día en particular, lo que había pasado era real, y él se encontraba allí sentado, en el restaurante de Ukyo, su compañera de lucha. No podía decir que ella era su amiga porque en estricto rigor no lo eran, pero la chica se había convertido en algo parecido a un camarada, una persona que lo ayudaba cuando él se encontraba en problemas, claro, siempre y cuando Ranma estuviese involucrado.

Ranma, el chico de la trenza, su eterno rival, aquel joven presumido que siempre lo había humillado, con o sin intención. Él siempre había conseguido hacer que se sintiera inferior y ahora más que nunca. Una vez más el egocéntrico chico de la trenza había demostrado que era superior a él; al reconocer sus sentimientos abiertamente y sin tapujos por su prometida demostraba que era más valiente que él; al insistir en encontrar a la chica costase lo que costase demostraba que tenia más coraje que él; al negarse a abandonar aunque fuese por un par de horas el lugar donde se encontraba ella demostraba que era mas leal que él; al perder todo control sobre sus acciones y palabras al punto de desesperarse y llegar a enloquecer demostraba que la amaba mas profundamente que él.

Ahora, en la soledad y el silencio que la noche le brindaba entendía que él, Ryouga Hibiki, nunca habría podido competir con Ranma por el corazón de Akane, él lo sabía desde hacía mucho, se había dado cuenta de los detalles, los pequeños gestos que tenían el uno con el otro, sin contar las veces que pretendiendo ser la mascota de la chica sólo para poder acercarse a ella, la había visto llorar, suspirar, enojarse, preocuparse y alegrarse por alguna frase o acción que cometiera su rival. Nunca se habría atrevido a reconocer que ese insoportable chico de la trenza le estaba arrebatando poco a poco el cariño que creía, merecía más que ningún otro, pero eso había sido hasta algunas horas atrás; en la tranquilidad de la noche, finalmente había comprendido que el único receptor del cariño que Akane podía ofrecer era el hombre que la amase con una intensidad tal que estuviese dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz. Ciertamente él lo haría sin titubear, pero se daba cuenta que todo lo que él hiciera no se compararía nunca a lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer Ranma, su rival y a pesar de que le costaba asumir el nuevo giro que tomaban las cosas, no se sentía triste ni destrozado como pensó que se sentiría si la chica a la que amaba lo rechazaba. Eso no sucedía aún, pero a quién quería engañar, él estaba seguro que cuando la chica despertara y se enterara de lo sucedido, correría a los brazos de Ranma y para que negarlo, el chico de la trenza se lo merecía, había demostrado muchas veces que era el único capaz de defenderla de todo y de todos, lo que había sucedido en el Centro Comercial era algo que nadie podría haber previsto, ni siquiera el hábil artista marcial de la trenza, aun así, él había colaborado para que Ranma no pudiera reunirse con Akane y si la chica no llegaba a despertar no se lo perdonaría nunca. Una cosa era aceptar que la había perdido y otra muy distinta era dejar de amarla de la noche a la mañana, sabía que eso le iba a costar mucho más, pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, por ella y por Ranma, ambos se merecían ser felices y si él tenia que hacerse a un lado para ayudarles, lo haría, después de todo el quería mucho a Akane y muy a su pesar, Ranma se había convertido en lo más parecido a un amigo para él.

Suspiro nuevamente y tomó otro sorbo de agua, iba a devolver el vaso a la mesa cuando un casi imperceptible sonido lo distrajo y la luz ilumino todo el lugar causándole molestia en los ojos que se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad antes reinante. Se llevo una mano a los ojos y se dio la vuelta para ver quién había interrumpido sus meditaciones.

-¿Tampoco podías dormir? –pregunto Ukyo a los pies de la escalera.

-No, creo que me desvele.

-Yo también, ¿quieres algo de comer? –dijo caminando pesadamente hacia la cocina.

-No, no tengo hambre, sólo tenía un poco de sed –contesto el chico indicando el vaso de agua medio vacío.

Ella asintió y tomó un vaso llenándolo de agua para beber su contenido completamente, luego volvió a llenarlo y camino de vuelta al lugar en donde se encontraba Ryoga, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa, bajo una silla y se sentó junto al chico apoyando ambos codos en la mesa y acunando su barbilla en sus manos, mirando fijamente un punto no determinado al frente suyo.

Él la observo en silencio, no hizo ningún comentario por el desorden que exhibía el siempre cuidado cabello de ella, tampoco mencionó el hecho de que habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que habían llegado del Dojo Tendo y ella se encontraba aún con su ropa de trabajo, considerando que se había disculpado con él para retirarse a dormir, y mucho menos quiso hacer alusión a sus ojos hinchados, enrojecidos y todavía húmedos que le permitían intuir que había llorado por lo menos una o dos horas.

Ella suspiro, tomó su vaso con agua en una de sus manos para beber un poco, él hizo lo mismo y ambos los dejaron al mismo tiempo sobre la mesa, luego el silencio reino por algunos instantes.

-¿En qué piensas? –dijo ella sin mirarle todavía.

-Pensaba, en cuánto puede cambiar tú vida y la de los que te rodean en tan sólo un par de horas, incluso segundos.

-Hum –fue su respuesta- ¿qué vas a hacer?

-¿Respecto a qué?

-A ellos.

-¿Ellos?

-Ranma y Akane.

-Supongo que las cosas tendrán que seguir su curso normal –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana- Ranma la ama, eso nos quedo claro a todos y estoy seguro de que ella le corresponde. Una vez que salgan del Hospital, no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda interferir.

-¿Tanto así?

-Podría apostar, incluso en contra de Nabiki Tendo y tendría todas las opciones de ganar.

-Yo pensé que era la única que se había dado por vencida.

-Ukyo, todos sabíamos que esto sucedería de una u otra forma. Lo sabíamos, pero ninguno quiso aceptarlo, algunos por orgullo y otros porque no perdíamos la esperanza de que ellos nos vieran con otros ojos. Para Akane, yo sólo soy el chico comprensivo que la ha ayudado a salir de uno que otro problema y que siempre se mete con su prometido, y para Ranma tú eres la mejor amiga que él puede llegar a tener en su vida, una mujer noble y bonita, pero sólo una amiga –Ukyo trataba por todos los medios de contener las lágrimas, pero éstas, siempre traicioneras, rodaron libremente por sus mejillas. Ryoga la observaba, pero tenía que decirle las cosas tal y como eran, a pesar de que sabía que le estaba causando un dolor muy grande, sentía que tenía el deber de ayudarle a comprender y apoyarla en todo lo que fuera necesario, por eso siguió hablándole con voz pausada y tranquila, dándole plena confianza para que ella se desahogara-. Sé que se siente fatal descubrir que la persona que amas prefiere a otra, sobre todo si esa otra es considerada por todos como la "menos digna" de recibir el amor de la persona que para ti es especial y que merece lo mejor –ella levanto su rostro, sorprendida por las palabras de él-, no me mires de ese modo, yo sé lo que todas ustedes piensan de Akane, y tienen razón en algunas cosas, pero ella tiene otras cualidades que la hacen diferente a ustedes. No importa que no sepa cocinar, o que no sea una buena ama de casa, o que no sea tan buena practicando las artes marciales e incluso que su atractivo no sea tan llamativo como el de otras chicas; créeme, no te estoy comparando con ella, pero Akane es una chica tan especial que no me extraña que Ranma se terminara enamorando de esa forma de ella. Todos lo vimos esta tarde, parecía que en cualquier momento cometería una locura. Lo que trato de decirte es que esa lucha que todas ustedes mantenían para quedarse con ese trofeo llamado "Ranma Saotome" la tenían perdida de antemano, estaban tan empecinadas en demostrarle al idiota ese que eran mejor que Akane para ser su esposa, que no se dieron cuenta de que ella, por el contrario, sin necesidad de hacer nada había conseguido arrebatarles el premio. Para ti debe ser tan doloroso como para mí, pero contéstame sinceramente Ukyo, ¿merece la pena estar sufriendo y lamentándose por algo que "pudo ser"?, ¿merece la pena llorar por alguien que siempre te vio como su mejor amiga?, ¿no estarás sufriendo más de lo necesario?

Ella no contesto, sólo incontenibles lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro, las limpio furiosamente en un intento por detener aquel llanto. Lo que acababa de escuchar tenia mucho sentido, ella sabía que la lucha había estado perdida, incluso antes de que ella se involucrase, lo había notado nada más llegar a Nerima.

Ryoga se puso de pie y le dio un suave pero reconfortante apretón en su hombro, luego paso su mano por el suave cabello de la chica, ella cerró sus ojos dejando que él le acariciase, sabía que Ryoga también estaba destrozado, y aun así estaba haciendo su dolor a un lado para intentar consolarla y apoyarla, agradeció interiormente por haber encontrado ese día a un amigo tan comprensivo y desinteresado.

-Voy a tratar de dormir Ukyo, quiero ir temprano al Hospital a ver como sigue Akane y tratar de hablar con Ranma. Por favor, piensa en lo que te dije, te hará bien tomarte esto con calma, pase lo que pase puedes contar conmigo y si quieres que te de un consejo, no te alejes de él sólo porque no te escogió a ti, en estos momentos él te necesita más que nunca, además, una amistad de tantos años no se puede perder así como así. Sé que ahora se te hace casi imposible el pensar en Ranma como un amigo, sobre todo al saber que él esta consagrando toda su persona a otra mujer, pero piensa en lo que debe estar sufriendo él. No podemos ser egoístas ahora, sobre todo porque en parte somos responsables de lo que ellos están pasando. Tienes que ser fuerte Ukyo, hay cosas peores que una pena de amor, cosas como... la muerte y él te necesita a su lado para confortarlo, porque no sabemos como va a evolucionar todo de aquí en adelante –en un gesto fuera de todo pronostico, el eterno chico perdido se acerco lentamente a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente; en el preciso momento en que sintió esos labios en su frente, ella abrió los ojos, sólo para observar como él se separaba de ella y le sonreía amablemente-. Descansa Ukyo, ha sido un largo día.

-Gracias Ryoga, por todo.

-No hay de qué, sólo asegúrate de descansar ¿si?

-Te lo prometo.

-Bien, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Ella se quedo ensimismada, lo que le había dicho Ryoga en parte era lo que ella ya había pensado, pero el escucharlo de boca de alguien que estaba en la misma condición de ella era reconfortante, pensó en cuánta razón tenía su amigo, ella estaba sufriendo demasiado por algo que nunca se había concretado, por algo que siempre había sido un sueño, un lindo sueño, pero nada más que eso y ahora, ella debía despertar, dejar que Ranma fuera feliz con la persona que él había escogido.

Sí, lo tenía decidido, ya no lloraría más por el amor perdido, se esforzaría por volver a ser la mejor amiga de él. Era cierto, en esos momentos, él necesitaba apoyo, no más problemas.

Determinada se puso de pie para dirigirse a su habitación, pero en el momento en que pretendía pulsar el interruptor para apagar la luz, algo capto su atención y paro en seco todo movimiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto extrañada.

-Yo... no... no puedo encontrar la habitación que me señalaste hace un rato –dijo el joven rascandose el cabello de su nuca, avergonzado y bajando su mirada al suelo. Ella sonrió, luego esa sonrisa se transformo en una leve risa para ir creciendo hasta llegar a convertirse en una sonora carcajada. Él frunció el ceño, la miró algo molesto al principio, pero luego se contagio con esa risa, hasta que los dos terminaron riendo abiertamente.

-Supongo... supongo que es bastante gracioso ver a alguien que no puede encontrar el camino a una habitación –dijo aún riendo.

-¡Sí que es gracioso!... pensé que tu problema era sólo con direcciones o localidades, pero ¡la habitación dentro de una casa!

-Sí, sí, búrlate todo lo que quieras. Parece que estoy condenado a vagar sin rumbo, aunque este dentro de una casa.

Ambos volvieron a reír, luego ella lo miró dulcemente.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi Ryoga, jamás imagine que en una situación como esta encontraría a alguien tan bondadoso. Espero que quieras ser mi amigo.

-Claro

Se observaron por un instante, ambos comprendiendo exactamente como se sentía el otro, ambos tratando de decirse con la mirada que podían contar con el apoyo y la comprensión del otro. Entonces, ella rompió el silencio.

-Ven, tenemos que encontrar tu habitación si quieres dormir algunas horas –dijo tomandolo del brazo y subiendo la escalera, para luego conducirlo por un pasillo mientras volvía a reír.

-Eres tan simpática Ukyo –dijo irónicamente.

-Lo soy –contesto ella parándose frente a una puerta-. Caballero, hemos llegado a sus aposentos.

-Gracias por servirme de guía señorita.

-Espero que no te pierdas nuevamente.

-No olvidarás nunca este incidente ¿no?

-No –dijo sonriendo.

-Me lo esperaba.

-Tranquilo, no se lo comentare a nadie.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Ella se retiro y él alcanzo a escuchar su melodiosa risa perderse en la misma dirección por donde habían venido.

Su vida, así como la de muchas personas estaba cambiando rápidamente, pero él se alegraba mucho de haber encontrado a alguien que lo comprendiera y lo acompañara mientras esos cambios se producían.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Notas Finales:

1.-Bueno, he aquí otra entrega, un poco más cortita, lo sé, pero esto es algo así como un capítulo de transición.

Cuatro corazones que están siempre presentes de una u otra forma alrededor de la famosa pareja de Nerima.

Me gusto mucho escribir la pequeña escena de Shampoo y Mousse, y aunque para Ukyo y Ryoga debe ser difícil aceptar los nuevos cambios, es bonito pensar que pueden contar el uno con el otro para sobrellevarlos, ¿no lo creen?.

Ah!, se me olvidaba, ¿alguien puede refrescar mi memoria y decirme si el restaurante de Ukyo tiene segundo piso?. La verdad, tuve una duda tremenda al confeccionar esa escena y no tuve tiempo para dedicarme a repasar la serie de T.V en busca de algún capítulo en donde apareciera el restaurante, así es que pido mil disculpas si cometí un error en señalar un "segundo piso inexistente", pero de verdad me gustaría salir de la duda, así es que si alguien me lo dice, le estaré muy, muy agradecida.

2.-La historia se esta acercando a su fin, no sé cuantos capítulos más escribiré, pero no serán muchos más, así es que les agradezco a todos los que han estado junto a mí desde el principio, así como a los que se pueden haber incorporado después, verdaderamente me es muy grato saber que alguien se da el tiempo de leer lo que escribo.

Hasta un próximo capítulo, me despido, cuídense y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	8. Chapter 8

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

"**Corazones en conflicto"**

**Capitulo VIII**

El hombre que se acercaba vestido con esa pulcra bata blanca no le era para nada familiar, pero la forma en que se dirigió a la mesa de recepción y el ver cómo una de las enfermeras lo señalaba a él, le hizo intuir que aquel hombre lo estaba buscando.

Efectivamente, el hombre se acercó con paso decidido a la pequeña salita en donde él había permanecido por horas sentado en el mismo sillón. En cuanto llegó a su lado, a él lo invadió un mal presentimiento.

Era una persona joven, de unos veinticinco a treinta años aproximadamente, pelo castaño, ojos verdes y usaba anteojos, le recordaba al doctor Tofu, pero su bata blanca lo hacía verse más imponente. El médico se presento.

-Soy el doctor Matsuda, ¿tú eres Ranma?

-Sí.

-Tofu me hablo de ti; fuimos compañeros durante un simposio hace un par de años, pero eso no te debe importar en lo absoluto. Soy el médico tratante de Akane.

-¿Ella esta bien?, ¿puedo verla? –se apresuró a decir el chico.

-Ranma, ella reaccionó bien a los tratamientos, pero hace media hora atrás, sufrió una descompensación... –las palabras del médico no le gustaban, el tono preocupado de su voz no hacia nada para calmarlo- ella tuvo un paro respiratorio, nosotros hicimos lo que pudimos, pero... no resistió, lo siento muchísimo.

-Me... me quiere decir que Akane está...

-Sé que es difícil aceptarlo, las condiciones en las que ella ingresó no eran para nada buenas, ella lucho hasta el último minuto, pero al final...

-No, es mentira, ella no se dejaría vencer por unos cuantos golpes y un poco de humo -dijo el joven en un susurro, observando el piso-. ¡Usted me esta mintiendo! -finalizó con la voz en grito.

-Escucha, por favor. Ella ya no está entre nosotros, su cuerpo no resistió más y ella...

-¡Quiero verla!, ¡no creo ni una palabra de lo que me está diciendo!, ¡ella es fuerte y sé que ahora mismo debe estar sonriendo detrás de esa puerta, esperando a que yo vaya a verla!

-Ranma, cálmate. Tienes que aceptar la perdida.

-¡No!, ¡usted no la conoce!, ¡seguramente me dice eso porque la vio dormida, pero ella está viva, está esperándome para que la saque de este horrible lugar! –fue lo último que escuchó el amable doctor, pues Ranma ya corría desesperado y se internaba tras la gran mampara.

-¡Espera!, ¡No puedes entrar allí!

Inútil, el chico ya se encontraba del otro lado buscando desesperado, abriendo todas y cada una de las puertas que encontraba en su camino. De pronto, tras una de ellas la vio, recostada, durmiendo, parecía tan serena, bella como siempre pero extremadamente pálida. Él se acercó, rozo su rostro con la punta de sus dedos, casi no atreviéndose a tocarla, no quería despertarla bruscamente, así es que se acercó aún más y le habló suavemente.

-Akane, despierta. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ya no soporto este lugar y creo que tú tampoco –no recibía respuesta alguna de la chica, por lo que se atrevió a posar su mano de lleno en el rostro de ella-. Akane, por favor, despierta ya, me estas asustando... Akane.

En ese momento llegó el doctor Matsuda con un par de enfermeros y Haruka.

-Ranma, debes dejarla ir, ella ya no pertenece a este mundo.

-Se equivoca, ¿acaso está ciego?, ¿qué no ve que sólo se encuentra cansada?, ella duerme.

-Ranma –dijo la enfermera que había estado compartiendo horas antes con él-, sé como te sientes, pero no te hace bien negarte a la realidad, tú prometida está... ella murió –él sonrió amargamente.

-No –dijo con su voz quebrada-, no es cierto... ¡No puede ser cierto!, ¡ella no puede dejarme! –gritó al borde de la desesperación, los enfermeros corrieron hacia él y lo tomaron fuertemente de ambos brazos para sacarlo de la habitación- ¡No!, ¡suéltenme!, ¡ella no está muerta!, ¡no está muerta!

El penetrante sonido de las máquinas de reanimación y los acelerados pasos de personas que corrían lo sacaron del abismo en el que sentía que caía.

-_No está muerta _–esa sola frase repitiéndose en su mente y el angustiante nudo que se formó en su garganta lo hicieron volver a la realidad- _un sueño, sólo fue un mal sueño _–abrió los ojos y vio como todo el personal médico entraba y salía por la mampara. En su cabeza todas sus alarmas se encendieron, tal vez no todo había sido un sueño y algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Se acercó rápidamente al mesón en donde pudo observar que Hana hacia muchas anotaciones con gran rapidez en unas hojas, mientras sostenía el auricular con su hombro. Él la observaba intrigado, ansioso por exigirle saber que pasaba. Miró hacia la mampara desafiante, decidido a traspasarla para saber que sucedía tras ella, la enfermera pareció darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo! –lo reprendió tapando el auricular con la mano- Ajá, sí, de acuerdo. Le informaré al doctor Nomura que vienen en camino... en cinco minutos... bien, gracias –finalizó colgando el teléfono- ¡Prometiste que pasara lo que pasara permanecerías quieto en la salita!.

-Pero quiero saber...

-No es ella, otra paciente entro en crisis hace diez minutos, estamos haciendo los esfuerzos necesarios –ella se dio cuenta de que el chico no estaba muy convencido, sonrió-. Créeme, no se trata de Akane, si algo malo le sucediera serías el primero en saberlo y yo no haría nada por impedir que la vieras. Ahora vuelve a la salita, aquí causarás muchos problemas.

-Gracias Hana.

-Ve, y no te preocupes más, pronto ella reaccionara, ten fe.

El joven se alejo un poco, mientras la enfermera tomaba nuevamente el auricular y comenzaba a marcar un número en el teléfono, él observó el reloj que colgaba en la pared, las 6:30 a.m, debía haberse quedado dormido cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, no recordaba bien. Siguió su camino hacia la salita mirando disimuladamente en dirección a la mampara, tratando de observar algo de lo que sucedía en el interior, pero no tuvo suerte, no pudo atisbar nada.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña salita, miró el sillón que le había servido de cama, las mantas que tan amablemente le dieran las enfermeras horas antes se encontraban arremolinadas en un rincón, no quiso volver a sentarse, en lugar de eso se acercó al ventanal, estaba amaneciendo. El paisaje que se observaba desde el tercer piso del Hospital General de Nerima era bello, a él siempre le había gustado contemplar el amanecer, casi tanto como le gustaba perder su mirada en el ocaso, claro, no tenía muchas oportunidades de ver el amanecer, con lo que le gustaba dormir, siempre tenia que esperar que su prometida lo despertara, así que esa era una buena oportunidad para contemplar el bello espectáculo que se le presentaba.

-"_Ojalá pudieras estar aquí conmigo Akane_ –pensó contemplando la salida del sol-, _¿cómo he podido ser tan tonto al desperdiciar el tiempo contigo? Si tú no despiertas, no me lo perdonaría jamás"._

Las imágenes del sueño que acababa de tener estaban todavía frescas en su memoria, había sido tan real que se estremecía sólo con recordarlo, "d_éjala ir"_, había dicho el doctor en su sueño. Dejarla ir, como si eso fuera tan fácil, jamás la dejaría ir, no otra vez, aún si para ello tuviese que pelear con todos los demonios, espíritus, príncipes y humanos de este mundo y del otro.

En ese momento y en la soledad del lugar en el que se encontraba, casi sin querer comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido durante los dos últimos días, había sido de dulce y de agraz, los acontecimientos se repetían uno tras otro en su mente. Si él no hubiese manifestado su deseo de ver esa película, si ella no le hubiese regalado esos boletos, si él hubiese invitado a otra persona, si no le hubiera importado que Shampoo se enterara de su cita, en fin, si tan sólo pudiera borrar todo lo malo del día anterior, en ese momento se encontraría en su casa, tal vez durmiendo aún, pero con la certeza de que su prometida se encontraba segura en su acogedora habitación, durmiendo tranquilamente y no ahí, sintiendo que en cualquier momento su sueño podría hacerse realidad.

Le daba pavor sólo pensar en que no la volvería a ver, lo aterraba la perspectiva de una vida sin Akane, ¿qué seria de su vida sin la sonrisa de ella?, ¿en qué se convertiría?, ¿en un constante ir y venir de un continuo y exhaustivo entrenamiento?, ¿para qué?, si la persona por la que había decido luchar día a día no se encontraría allí para animarlo, para reconfortarlo, para frenarlo, para desafiarlo o simplemente para amarlo.

El sol ya estaba haciendo su aparición y él se sentía cada vez más deprimido, las horas que había pasado despierto no habían sido para nada agradables, aunque trataba de pensar positivamente, aunque trataba de convencerse de que ella pronto despertaría, la incertidumbre lo agobiaba. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, seguramente mucha gente estaba sufriendo más que él, gente que no tenía la posibilidad de estar siquiera cerca de sus seres queridos.

Observó el mesón de recepción por sobre su hombro, las enfermeras habían sido extremadamente amables con él, ¿por qué?, no lo sabia, simplemente lo habían dejado quedarse toda la noche, dándole de comer y brindándole abrigo, era algo que estaba fuera de todo reglamento, él creía que todo había sido gracias a la intervención del doctor Tofu, pero lo cierto era que su historia, junto con sus acciones habían conmovido a aquellas mujeres acostumbradas a lidiar con la desgracia y el sufrimiento ajeno.

En ese instante vio como dos personas irrumpían corriendo en la tranquilidad del lugar, un hombre y una mujer, el joven reconoció en la mujer a la misma señora que lo había detenido la tarde anterior para decirle que les habían pedido que se retiraran, seguramente era familiar de algún paciente. Ranma no era curioso, pero al encontrase a escasos metros de los recién llegados no pudo evitar enterarse de lo que pasaba. Hana levantó el auricular y marcó un número, él se dio cuenta que la voz de ella cambiaba de tono

-"_Entiendo, sí claro" -_Hana colgó el teléfono para dirigirse a las personas- _"El doctor Nomura viene para acá" -_, le escuchó decir, luego vio salir a un hombre de bata blanca, de unos cincuenta años y cabellos encanecidos; no escuchó lo que el hombre les decía, o tal vez no quiso poner mayor atención a sus palabras por respeto, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo como el doctor apoyaba una mano en el hombro del hombre, para luego dejarlo abrazar a la mujer, -"_Lo siento mucho" -_, escuchó que decía y se retiraba hacia la mampara, la mujer se abrazó con fuerza al que parecía ser su esposo y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Sin saber por qué, el llanto de ella le provocaba mayor angustia al joven, sintió como su pecho se apretaba y sus ojos se nublaban, no llegando a dejar caer las lágrimas.

-"_Ya sólo quedan cinco. Akane, tienes que vencer esta vez, no puedes rendirte"_ –se quedó mirando fijamente a la pareja que lloraba a uno de sus costados, pero creyó que era una imprudencia de su parte observarlos, ellos necesitaban algo de privacidad para aceptar la perdida, por lo que se dio media vuelta y volvió al gran ventanal.

Afuera, la ciudad despertaba, un nuevo día comenzaba y sinceramente, él esperaba que trajera buenas noticias.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Había pasado parte de la noche en vela. A su lado, el padre de su hijo roncaba despreocupadamente, a veces se cuestionaba en serio el por qué se había enamorado de un hombre como él, ella siempre había dicho que se había casado enamorada, pero qué era exactamente lo que encontró en un hombre como Genma Saotome para terminar casada con él, francamente no lo sabia, sólo bastaba verlo en ese momento, durmiendo con total tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior. Era en momentos como ese en los que realmente tenia que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no convertirse en la asesina de su propio esposo.

Lo observó dormir, ¿qué sacaría con despertarlo?, sólo conseguiría que se diera vuelta y le dijera unas cuantas palabras incoherentes, así que se dio media vuelta y se puso en pie, se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, los primeros rayos del sol entraron a raudales en la habitación. Ella se llevó una mano al rostro para evitar un bostezo, sabía que tenia que darse prisa para ayudar a Kasumi con el desayuno, además, quería salir pronto al Hospital, estaba preocupada por su hijo, pero lo estaba aún más por Akane.

La hija pequeña de Soun le recordaba tanto a ella misma cuando tenía su misma edad, se veía reflejada en el espíritu de la chica y por eso le dolía tanto el pensar siquiera que pudiera perderla. Ella sabía que su hijo no lo soportaría, había entendido mucho antes de la explosiva declaración que hiciera Ranma la noche anterior, que ellos dos se amaban, aunque hasta el día anterior no había sopesado la intensidad de ese amor y justo ahora que su hijo se había decidido a hablar, la chica a quien ella siempre había preferido por sobre todas las demás "supuestas prometidas", se encontraba inconsciente en una cama de Hospital y ni siquiera sabían si despertaría. Nabiki le había confirmado sus sospechas, Akane se encontraba en una situación que se presentaba más crítica de lo que todos pensaban, Tofu se lo había dicho y para que el amable médico reconociera algo así, debía ser muy grave.

-Oye Nodoka, ¿qué hora es? –se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo dirigiéndole esa pregunta, ella lo creía dormido.

-Las 7:30.

-¿Por qué dejas entrar al maldito sol tan temprano?, conseguiste que me despertara.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, sólo quería bajar a ayudar a Kasumi para ir al Hospital lo más temprano posible.

-Ah sí, el Hospital, tienes razón. Y dime, ¿es necesario que yo te acompañe? –dijo incorporándose para tomar sus anteojos.

-No del todo, pero creo que sería bueno para Ranma el ver que su padre se preocupa por él y su prometida.

-Lo consientes demasiado, el chico ya es grande, además cuando lo dejamos ayer no estaba tan desesperado como nos quiere hacer creer Nabiki.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, a pesar de que pasaste tantos años con él me sorprende que no hayas logrado conocerle –dijo dándose la vuelta para cambiarse de ropa y bajar al primer piso-, por otra parte, no creo que Nabiki nos quiera engañar con algo tan serio como lo que pasó ayer. Si tú no quieres ir a verles, es tu problema, pero pienso que por solidarizar con Soun, deberías levantarte e ir a ver como sigue su hija, ¿no es tan importante para ti el que las escuelas se unan y que Ranma se haga cargo del Dojo?

-Es importante, pero si Akane no se recupera, bien podemos arreglar que nuestro hijo se case con Nabiki o Kasumi... –la mujer paro en seco todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, se dio media vuelta dejando su ropa regada y en completo desorden en el piso y caminó con rapidez hacía donde se encontraba Genma, quien se había puesto en pie y continuaba hablando descuidadamente-...incluso pienso que sería mucho mejor que él se comprometiera con Kasumi, es lo que debimos haber hecho desde un principio, ella sería una excelente esposa, de las tres chicas es la mejor. Sí, le hablaré de esto a Tendo y...

Cualquier otra palabra que fuera a salir de su boca fue interrumpida abruptamente por la fuerte bofetada que le propinó Nodoka; Genma reaccionó de inmediato observando a su esposa con una mirada de reproche e interrogante a la vez, pero todo atisbo de valor se borró de su semblante al darse cuenta de la actitud furibunda de ella. Sus ojos, su rostro, sus manos, todo en ella demostraba la ira que estaba sintiendo y que trataba de controlar muy a su pesar. Él, siendo el guerrero que era, se sintió intimidado y por vez primera reconoció para sus adentros que había hablado más de lo necesario y con la persona incorrecta.

-¡No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir! –dijo con la voz en grito y apretando fuertemente ambos puños en una clara señal de que hacia enormes esfuerzos para no arrojarse y asesinarle allí mismo- ¡Es eso lo que realmente piensas!, ¡ves a tu hijo como una simple mercancía a la que puedes vender al mejor postor!

-Nodoka, cálmate, quizá me exprese mal...

-¡Te expresaste mal, por favor!, se muy bien lo que quisiste decir. ¡Tu hijo esta sufriendo porque la mujer que ama se encuentra grave!, ¡tu mejor amigo y toda su familia se encuentran destrozados por la misma causa!, ¡y tú sólo piensas en lo que sería más conveniente para cumplir ese ridículo acuerdo y quedarte con el estúpido Dojo! Jamás pensé que llegaría a arrepentirme de verdad al haberme casado contigo. ¡Ya no eres el hombre del que me enamore años atrás, eres... te convertiste en el ser más abominable que he conocido! –terminó airada. Se dio media vuelta, cogió sus pertenencias y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Nodoka...

-No quiero volver a escuchar que te dirijas a mí, por lo menos por un tiempo, y definitivamente no creo que sea bueno que me acompañes al Hospital

La mujer salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a un angustiado Genma que no lograba entender del todo el comportamiento de su esposa. ¿Qué tenía de malo el que pensara en el futuro de su hijo y tratara de asegurar una buena vejes para él?, además, era por todos conocido que Kasumi era la mejor ama de casas en kilómetros a la redonda, él sólo había dicho lo que pensaba, sería lo mejor para Ranma ¿no?

Sacándose sus gafas para dejarlas en la mesita de noche, volvió a sentarse en su futón, se encogió de hombros y luego se tendió dispuesto a seguir durmiendo. Si ella no quería que la acompañara, entonces él no tenía ninguna obligación de levantarse temprano, su hijo estaba sano y fuera de peligro, eso era lo realmente importante para él.

Nodoka en tanto, había salido furiosa, irritada y decepcionada del cuarto, bajó las escaleras de una forma muy poco habitual en ella, se metió en el cuarto de baño y antes de hacer ninguna otra cosa, dejo caer su ropa y apoyó ambas manos en el lavabo exhalando un gruñido de frustración, sus ojos se cuajaron de lágrimas y ya no pudo contenerse más, estalló en un llanto agobiante. ¡Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto!, el hombre del que ella se había enamorado se había convertido en un perfecto extraño, alguien desalmado, incapaz de pensar en el sufrimiento o la felicidad de otro, ni siquiera en la de su propio hijo. No, Genma pensaba sólo en la conveniencia de él. Eso era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a soportar, podía aguantar muchas cosas, pero el que su esposo antepusiera sus proyectos a la felicidad de su único hijo no lo toleraría.

Cuando había llegado en busca de su esposo y su hijo, se había propuesto como meta recuperar a su familia, pero ahora y después de todo lo que había pasado, le daba lo mismo recuperar a su marido, sólo quería que su hijo fuese feliz, con eso se daba por satisfecha y si para eso tenía que luchar contra su esposo lo haría, sí que lo haría y entonces... hay del que hubiera osado desafiar a la leona, porque ella defendería a su cachorro con uñas y dientes.

Era cierto, Genma Saotome había cambiado, pero Nodoka Saotome también lo había hecho; se miró al espejo, secó sus lágrimas, respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse, su semblante volvió a ser el de una mujer serena y luego se aprestó a arreglarse, tenia que darse prisa si quería ayudar a Kasumi con el desayuno, más tarde o quizá otro día tomaría una decisión con respecto a su esposo.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Llegaron a las puertas del enorme recinto hospitalario, ambos se miraron con incertidumbre, no sabían a ciencia cierta en dónde encontrar al chico por quien habían decido ir tan temprano en la mañana.

-¿Entramos?

-Claro, de otro modo pareceremos sospechosos.

-¿Sospechosos de qué?

-De cualquier cosa, la gente sospecha de lo que sea Ryoga. Entremos.

Ukyo y Ryoga ingresaron al recinto, éste se encontraba en calma y eran pocas las personas que deambulaban por el lugar.

-Y bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Preguntar por él.

-Pero Ukyo, Ranma no es quien se encuentra hospitalizado.

-Entonces preguntaremos por Akane.

Ambos se acercaron al mesón de recepción, allí se encontraron frente a dos enfermeras, una de ellas levantó la cabeza y dejó las fichas en las que trabajaba a un lado.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Buscamos a una paciente, fue ingresada ayer acá, del incendio del Centro Comercial.

-Ah, su nombre es...

-Tendo Akane.

-Esperen –la mujer ingresó al sistema computacional y luego volvió a mirarlos-. Tendo Akane, sí, se encuentra internada aún, pero no pueden verla. Se encuentra en la UCI.

-Pero, ¿hay alguien con ella?, quiero decir, ¿algún familiar o algo así?

-¿Te refieres al joven al que no pudieron sacar de aquí ayer? –los dos jóvenes se miraron nerviosamente y sólo asintieron con su cabeza-. Sí, él sigue acá, no ha bajado para nada desde ayer en la noche.

-Cree que... podemos hablar con él al menos.

-¿Son amigos de ellos?

-Sí –contestó Ukyo insegura.

-Voy a llamar a la UCI, veré si él puede bajar, esperen en ese sector –les indicó hacia una hilera de sillas todas juntas una al lado de otra, la sala de espera del primer piso, que era bastante más amplia que en la que se encontraba Ranma.

Ukyo se sentó en una de las sillas tratando de no pensar mucho en cómo iba a enfrentar la situación; Ryoga permaneció de pie mirando insistentemente a la enfermera que les había atendido. Al cabo de unos minutos, la enfermera les hizo señas.

-Yo voy –le dijo Ryoga a Ukyo, ella asintió.

-Su amigo viene para acá.

-Gracias –contestó el chico para luego volver al lugar en donde se encontraba Ukyo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Viene para acá.

No habían pasado dos minutos cuando los jóvenes divisaron una silueta muy conocida por ellos que salía de uno de los ascensores y buscaba con la mirada en todas direcciones. Lo vieron abatido, con visibles muestras de cansancio, su rostro demacrado y sus ropas sucias y arrugadas les demostraban que era cierto que no se había retirado ni por un momento del Hospital desde que había ingresado en él.

Cuando hubo ubicado a sus dos amigos, su semblante cambio, una mezcla de disgusto y curiosidad se reflejaba en él. Al avanzar y quedar a un metro de ambos, su cuerpo se tenso.

-¿Qué hacen acá? –dijo duramente-. Baje porque creí que se trataba de Nabiki o mi madre.

-Queríamos… estamos preocupados por Akane –dijo Ryoga sintiéndose cada vez más incomodo-, Nabiki nos dijo que ella…

-Ella se encuentra grave, todavía no sale del coma. Ahora, si eso era todo…

-Ranma –lo interrumpió Ukyo poniéndose de pie-, sabemos que estás enojado con nosotros, y tienes mucha razón, pero en verdad estamos muy preocupados por ella y… y por ti.

-Les agradezco el gesto, pero eso no sirve de mucho en estos momentos.

-Estamos aquí para apoyarte, sabemos como te sientes…

-No, no lo saben, ¡nadie puede saber como me siento!, ayer yo debí estar con ella, en cambio ¿dónde me encontraba?, ¡luchando contra todos ustedes!

-Pero no fue tu culpa, si hubieses estado con ella, los dos estarían aquí, ¡o quizá muertos!

-¿Y creen que por estar vivo me siento mejor?, Ukyo, desde ayer he pensado que estaría mucho mejor muerto.

Uno de los guardias se acercó a los tres chicos y los conminó a bajar la voz o serían expulsados del recinto. Por toda respuesta, Ranma le hizo una indicación a Ryoga y a Ukyo para que lo siguieran. Salieron afuera y el chico de la trenza se acercó a un enorme cedro que reinaba al centro de una pequeña plazoleta en la gran entrada del recinto hospitalario. En el tronco de aquel gran árbol apoyó su espalda cruzando sus brazos y esperando que alguno de los dos chicos que tenía en frente hablase.

-Ranma –se atrevió a hablar nuevamente Ukyo-, sé que quizá no sirva de mucho, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y creo que también interpreto a Ryoga con lo que estoy diciendo, porque a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, somos tus amigos y también lo somos de Akane, por favor, no nos apartes ahora. Tú dices que no sabemos como te sientes, puede que sea cierto y aunque jamás hallamos sentido el dolor que estas sintiendo, lo comprendemos, porque es difícil… es difícil sentir que la persona que amas se esta escapando.

El chico no contestó, se dejó caer a los pies del cedro, enfocando su mirada en el césped que crecía a su alrededor. Sus amigos lo miraban esperando su reacción. A los pocos minutos, Ranma comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz muy suave y cansino que sorprendió a ambos chicos, ellos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharle.

-Saben, ayer llegué a este lugar con la esperanza de que ella sólo tuviera heridas leves. Apenas ingresé me di cuenta de que la cosa era seria, había mucha gente, desorden por todos lados, aún así me las arreglé para que un par de enfermeras me ayudaran, todavía no entiendo por qué lo hicieron, pero gracias a su intervención he podido permanecer cerca de ella.

Al principio pensé "Akane es fuerte, es la mujer más fuerte y testaruda que he conocido, no debo preocuparme, pronto estará gritándome y golpeándome, como siempre lo ha hecho", pero ya han pasado quince horas y ella no reacciona –hizo una pausa para arrancar un poco de pasto y jugar con el entre sus manos. Ukyo y Ryoga lo miraban atentos, jamás lo habían visto así, tan apesadumbrado-. Tofu dijo que era cuestión de tiempo, pero he visto cosas que me preocupan. Cuando llegué y me dejaron ingresar a la UCI, había quince personas internadas incluyendo a Akane, luego llegaron siete más. De esas veintidós personas, ¿saben cuantas permanecen con vida?...cinco.

Esta mañana pude ver como le comunicaban a dos personas que uno de sus seres queridos acababa de morir, francamente no hubiese querido estar allí, fue desgarrador y aunque sé que es egoísta pensar así y me da vergüenza reconocerlo, me alegré de saber que se trataba de otra persona, tal vez una niña o un anciano, qué sé yo, pero lo único que me importaba era que no se trataba de Akane.

No pueden imaginar la angustia e impotencia que se siente el saber que pasan y pasan las horas y ella no despierta; cada vez que sale una enfermera o un médico de ese maldito pasillo, pienso que viene a buscarme para decirme que ella despertó, que ya podemos irnos a casa, que volveré a ver su sonrisa, pero luego se alejan sin decirme nada y vuelvo a sentir esta angustia que me está matando –dijo agarrando fuertemente su camisa por la parte que cubría su pecho; una nueva pausa se produjo. Ranma acercó sus piernas dobladas a su pecho y las rodeo con sus brazos, como si tratara de abrazarse el mismo, apoyó su mandíbula en sus rodillas y continuó hablando-. Nunca en mi vida he sentido tanto miedo. Estoy aterrado, cada minuto que pasa siento que ella se aleja un poco más; todos me dicen que tenga fe, que ella es fuerte, que confíe en ella y yo confío en ella, es la persona en quien más confío, les prometo que trato de darme valor, pero luego, el tiempo pasa y ella sigue en esa cama, ¡ni siquiera sé dónde está, no me han dejado verla! –dijo enfocando su mirada en el tercer piso del Hospital-. No puedo soportarlo más, el temor crece cada vez más dentro de mí. Si ella no vuelve, si de pronto ellos me dijeran que no resistió y que hicieron todo lo posible…yo no sé que haría, yo la necesito, la necesito aquí conmigo para seguir viviendo, si ella muere…

Ranma no pudo seguir hablando, ante el estupor de los dos jovenes que se encontraban de pie a ambos lados, él no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar abiertamente. Lloraba con tanta angustia y desesperación que a veces le faltaba el aire.

Ryoga y Ukyo no daban crédito a lo que veían, el engreído y arrogante artista marcial estaba deshecho frente a ellos, su dolor y angustia eran tan grandes que no le había importado que su rival lo viese en ese estado.

Ukyo comenzó a llorar en silencio, el verlo sufrir tanto hacia que se sintiera desolada. Ryoga tragó duro y se inclinó al lado del chico, posó su mano en su hombro para luego acuclillarse a su lado. Ranma lo miró con el rostro empapado.

-Tengo tanto miedo Ryoga…tanto…y me siento tan impotente…

-Ella saldrá bien de ésta, como siempre lo ha hecho. Es una excelente persona, no pueden llevársela todavía, queda mucha gente a la que tiene que ayudar.

El chico de la trenza logró controlar el llanto y se pasó uno de sus puños por los ojos para secarlos.

-¿Sabes por qué tardó tanto en salir del Centro Comercial?

-No.

-Ella encontró a una niña pequeña –dijo sonriendo levemente-, la niña estaba perdida. Si no hubiera sido por Akane, ahora la pequeña estaría muerta –sacó el pañuelo del que se había servido Akane para cubrir la boca y nariz de la niña en el escape y se lo enseño a Ryoga-. Es el pañuelo que llevaba en su cabello, en vez de utilizarlo para cubrirse, se lo dio a la niña. Ella aspiró todo ese humo tóxico. Cuando entre al Centro Comercial y de casualidad encontré a la pequeña junto a su madre, ella me devolvió esto –dijo mirando fijamente el pañuelo en tonos rosa, que se encontraba ennegrecido por el humo-. La madre de la pequeña se refirió a Akane como un ángel…yo quiero a mi ángel de vuelta Ryoga, ya no puedo vivir sin ella ¿entiendes?, ¡no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ella!

Se hizo un pesado silencio nuevamente, sólo interrumpido por el suave sonido que provocaban las hojas del cedro al moverse con el viento. El chico de la trenza se puso de pie secundado por Ryoga, miró nuevamente hacia el tercer piso y continuó hablando de forma más calmada.

-Me hizo bien hablar con ustedes, disculpen por la forma en que los recibí, pero aún me sentía disgustado.

-No tienes de que disculparte Ranma –contestó Ryoga.

-Gracias por haberme escuchado, realmente son buenos amigos. Ahora tengo que regresar, puede haber sucedido algún cambio y ya me he tardado mucho.

-Sí, entiendo –el chico de la trenza se disponía a regresar al interior del Hospital cuando Ryoga lo detuvo-. Oye Ranma, te diste cuenta de que estuvimos a la sombra de un Sugi (1)–el aludido miró fijamente el árbol y asintió-, es una buena señal ¿no crees?; ella se repondrá antes de lo que imaginas, sólo debes tener un poco más de paciencia.

Ranma hizo un gesto con su cabeza y sonrío, luego se fue corriendo en dirección a la entrada del Hospital.

Los dos chicos se quedaron de pie un momento sin dirigirse la palabra mirando por donde había desaparecido Ranma; Ryoga pensando en lo valiente que había sido el chico de la trenza.

_-"Realmente es admirable…aunque me cueste reconocerlo"_-pensó.

Ukyo había secado sus lágrimas y ya se encontraba más tranquila.

_-"Hasta ahora no había comprendido la intensidad de tus sentimientos Ranma, espero que pronto puedas compartirlos con ella, merecen ser felices"_

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Ryoga sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí. ¿Ryoga?

-Dime.

-¿Me acompañarías al Templo? –él la quedó mirando extrañado, ella le sonrío-, quiero pedir para que Akane se recupere pronto.

El chico sonrío y asintió, ella lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar, no percatándose del sonrojo que provocaba con esta acción en el chico que caminaba a su lado.

-Creo que hay un Templo a unas cuantas cuadras de acá.

Él no contestó, se dejó guiar por ella sin prestar mucha atención por donde iban. Se alejaron del Hospital caminando despacio y en un cómodo silencio.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya era media tarde en Nerima, las dos hermanas Tendo, junto a su padre y su tía Nodoka habían llegado temprano al Hospital, turnándose para subir donde permanecía Ranma quien se mostraba más obstinado que nunca en no abandonar el sitio en el cual se encontraba.

Nabiki, después de haber conversado con todos los que estaban con ella, había decidido que lo más conveniente era que Kasumi y Nodoka se quedaran en el Hospital y cada cierto tiempo se turnaran para acompañar a Ranma y que ella y su padre volvieran al Dojo, ya que no serían de mucha utilidad allí, además, como Tofu había llegado antes que todos ellos y se encontraba junto a Akane, sabrían de inmediato si se producía alguna noticia. Le costó bastante convencer a su padre, pero al final, éste accedió.

Así las cosas, a las 15:00 hrs. Tofu había salido de la UCI, viendo a Ranma sentado junto a su madre, quien no se cansaba de darle palabras de apoyo a las que él apenas si prestaba atención. El médico se acercó en silencio a ellos.

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó Ranma al verlo.

-Ninguna –dijo el doctor con pesadumbre- ¿quieren algo de tomar?, puedo ir en busca de algo.

-No –dijo Ranma desviando la vista hacia el ventanal.

-Ranma, tienes que comer algo o por lo menos beber alguna cosa, la enfermera que estuvo de turno anoche me comentó que sólo habías comido un par de sándwich y un té y que apenas has dormido una o dos horas en estos sillones. Me preocupas, tienes que descansar y alimentarte.

-No tengo hambre y por lo del descanso, te aseguro que esas dos horas fueron más que suficientes.

-De todas formas te traeré algo, y lo comerás sin reclamos, ¿entendido? –diciendo esto se retiró dejando al chico bastante malhumorado.

-El doctor Tofu tiene razón hijo, debes reponer energía, sé que tal vez no tengas ganas de comer pero debes hacer un esfuerzo.

-Hum.

-Vamos, además, ni siquiera te has cambiado. Tu ropa esta sucia y da muy mal aspecto. ¿Que tal si vas rápidamente a casa y te cambias de ropa?, no creo que pase nada si te ausentas una media hora.

En ese momento volvía Tofu con unos bocadillos.

-Tu madre tiene razón Ranma. Te propongo un trato –Ranma lo miró de forma reticente-. No es nada malo, te lo prometo. Si te comes y bebes lo que te traje, vas a tu casa, te bañas y cambias de ropa, cuando vuelvas yo te prometo que te dejarán entrar a ver a Akane.

El chico lo observó sin llegar a creer del todo en lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿no estás tratando de engañarme para que salga de aquí? Si hago lo que dices, ¿me dejarán volver?

-Claro que lo harán, te doy mi palabra.

Ranma no contestó, le arrebató la bolsa con comida que traía Tofu y se dispuso a comer y beber su contenido.

-Voy a confiar en ti Tofu –dijo comiendo apresuradamente-. Si me estas engañando te puede ir muy mal.

-No te estoy engañando, cuando vuelvas podrás verla, te lo prometo.

-Bien.

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando el chico de la trenza había acabado con todo lo que había en la bolsa.

-Ahora me voy a casa, pero sólo por media hora y cuando vuelva…

-Sí, sí, date prisa.

Ranma se puso de pie y se apresuró en salir del Hospital, pensando que en sólo media hora podría volver a ver el rostro de su prometida. Nodoka y Tofu lo observaron hasta que desapareció.

-Ahora tengo que llamar a Nabiki.

-¿Para qué doctor?

-Le suministre un calmante a Ranma en su bebida –admitió tranquilamente el doctor ante una sorprendida Nodoka-, no teníamos opción, él necesita descansar un poco. No se preocupe, el calmante hará efecto exactamente en veinte minutos, tiempo suficiente para que él llegue al Dojo, tome un baño, pero no alcance a volver. Dormirá un par de horas y podrá regresar tranquilo y descansado.

-¿Tranquilo doctor?, no, no. Él no regresará para nada tranquilo después de enterarse de lo que usted le ha hecho.

-Asumo toda la responsabilidad –dijo sonriendo, luego caminó hacia el teléfono adosado en la pared, descolgó y marcó el número de la casa Tendo.

Mientras tanto, el chico de la trenza se dirigía a toda velocidad al Dojo, calculando minuciosamente todo lo que haría para reducir el tiempo al máximo y poder estar de vuelta en el Hospital lo más rápido posible. Divisó las puertas del Dojo y se apresuró aún más.

Cuando llegó, irrumpió en la casa sin decir una palabra a nadie, subió a su habitación, sacó unas cuantas prendas de ropa y enseguida se dirigió al cuarto de baño, tomó una rápida ducha y cuando salió para vestirse, sintió un leve malestar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un leve temblor en sus piernas.

-_Tofu tiene razón, debo estar un poco débil –_se dijo para si. Cuando terminó de vestirse salió del baño, pero su cuerpo no respondía con la agilidad que le caracterizaba_- maldición, ¿qué me sucede?, esto es como si… hubiese perdido mi fuerza…otra vez…me siento tan…-_cayó de rodillas al suelo, luego una oscuridad profunda se apoderó de su sentido de la vista y ya no supo de nada más.

Entonces, Nabiki avanzó hacia donde se encontraba su cuñado y lo observó por algunos segundos.

-Podría dejarte aquí mismo para que durmieras –dijo sonriendo-, no, sé que luego me arrepentiría, después de todo no soy tan malvada –acto seguido se agachó para tratar de levantarlo –¡Diablos, como pesas!, y mi hermana que no tiene dificultades en mandarte a volar. Me gustaría saber cómo lo hace.

La chica se dio por vencida. Decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a su padre para que se hiciera cargo.

Soun y Genma llevaron a Ranma a su habitación y lo acostaron. En la puerta de la habitación esperaba Nabiki con sus brazos cruzados.

-Nabiki, ¿realmente crees que haya sido una buena idea dormirlo?

-Fue idea de Tofu, yo no tuve nada que ver. Y aunque creo que despertará furioso, el pobrecito se encuentra tan cansado que necesita unas cuantas horas de sueño, aunque sea de manera forzada.

-Tienes razón.

-Bien, ahora saldré un momento, tengo que juntarme con alguien.

-¿Y que hacemos si despierta?

-Es tu hijo tío Genma, deberías saber como controlarlo. Hasta luego.

Ambos hombres se quedaron observando al joven dormido, se miraron encogiéndose de hombros y salieron de la habitación.

Entretanto, Nabiki caminaba silenciosamente por las calles de Nerima, cualquier persona que la hubiese visto pensaría que era una chica sin ninguna preocupación que había decidido dar un paseo durante esa apacible tarde, pero eso era sólo en apariencia, porque Nabiki Tendo estaba utilizando toda su sagacidad para pensar en la mejor forma de conseguir que la persona con la que iba a entrevistarse accediera a prestarle sus servicios sin cobrarle nada por ello.

-_Es un caso que a cualquier abogado deberia interesarle, puede ganar mucho prestigio, además tiene muchas posibilidades de ganarlo. Suerte que Hanako consiguió que su padre interviniera para que él me recibiera_ –una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de la chica-, _tengo que reconocerlo, mis contactos son excelentes, gracias a ellos estoy casi segura de que contaremos con el mejor abogado de Tokio y podremos sacar una buena ganancia de toda esta situación. Nadie ni nada lastima a alguien tan importante para Nabiki Tendo sin recibir lo que merece a cambio._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se estaba produciendo el cambio de turno en el Hospital, Haruka había llegado para relevar a Hana y tomar el turno de noche, el trabajo no había sido tan arduo como el día anterior y eso era un gran alivio para todo el personal tanto del piso, como del Hospital en general.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo Hana?, ¿alguna novedad?

-Sí, esta madrugada, la paciente del cuarto 308 tuvo una crisis y no pudieron salvarla.

-Oh, que lamentable, tenía toda una vida por delante.

-Sí, pero la vida no siempre es justa.

-En eso tienes razón. Oye, y nuestro principe.

-Lo engañaron para que fuera a descansar unas horas a su casa.

-¡Lo engañaron!

-Como lo oyes. El doctor Tofu, ese que es amigo del doctor Matsuda lo convenció de que si se alimentaba e iba a cambiarse a su casa, cuando volviera podría ver a la chica. El príncipe accedió, pero el doctor le había agregado un calmante a su bebida, el cual debe haber hecho efecto porque no ha vuelto a aparecer.

-Pobrecillo, cuando vuelva no quisiera estar en los zapatos del doctor Tofu.

-Es verdad, aunque creo que el doctor hizo lo correcto, el chico necesitaba descansar.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Y dime, ¿la chica ha evolucionado?

-No. A veces muestra una mejoría, pero luego vuelve a decaer.

-Bueno, no te quito más tiempo, ya bastante has hecho al cubrirme por unas horas más de lo habitual.

-No es nada, para eso estamos las amigas.

-Gracias Hana.

-Hasta mañana.

Las enfermeras se despidieron y Haruka comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, en la salita de espera, Nodoka y Kasumi se encontraban sentadas una al lado de la otra y conversaban de vez en cuando con otras personas que se encontraban en la misma situación que ellas, esperando alguna noticia de sus seres queridos.

Allí se habían enterado de algunas cosas que no sabían con respecto a las explosiones, como que efectivamente, los sistemas de detección de humo y posterior apagado de incendio no habían funcionado en todo el Centro Comercial, al parecer porque la mantención de ellos no se había realizado de forma adecuada.

También habían sabido que el incendio se había generado en el sector de entretenimiento, vale decir, en donde se encontraban las salas de cine y los distintos restaurantes, y que se creía que había sido causado por la inflamación de alguna cocina o algo similar de uno de los restaurantes generando la explosión y posterior propagación del fuego por todo el recinto.

Las personas que se encontraban reunidas compartían todo su sufrimiento y esperanzas, algunas como Kasumi y Nodoka confiaban ciegamente en la recuperación de sus seres queridos, otras por el contrario se mostraban pesimistas y perturbadas.

-Mi hija trabajaba en una de las tiendas próximas al lugar donde todo empezó –comentó una señora mirando atentamente sus manos-, lo que me han dicho es que los rescatistas llegaron una hora y media después de la explosión y la encontraron tendida bajo un montón de escombros y fierros retorcidos. Al tratar de escapar, una de las paredes del local se vino abajo sepultándola. Obviamente llegó inconciente y los doctores temen que cuando despierte, si es que despierta, quede con alguna secuela, ya que el daño neurológico que encontraron en su cabeza es grave, además me informaron que debido a la manera en que cayó toda esa estructura sobre su espalda, es muy posible que no pueda volver a caminar…

-Pero al menos se encuentra con vida –dijo Nodoka tratando de darle ánimo.

-¿Hasta cuándo? –contestó ella-. Lo que más lamento es que yo la incentive a que buscara un trabajo, si yo no hubiese insistido, ella ahora estaría en casa conmigo y no aquí.

-Pero fue algo que nadie pudo prever. Creo que todos los que estamos aquí tenemos ese sentimiento de culpa porque de alguna forma nos sentimos protectores de cada uno de nuestros seres queridos, pero en un caso como este no podríamos haber hecho nada por protegerles.

Nodoka dejó de hablar en ese mismo instante, ya que todos se alarmaron al sentir un penetrante sonido proveniente de la recepción, luego vieron que en cuestión de segundos, la enfermera marcaba números en el teléfono y luego vieron a personal médico que salía corriendo por la mampara de división y luego volvía a entrar cargando distintos implementos.

-Algo sucede –dijo un señor que se encontraba de pie y hasta ese momento había permanecido observando los distintos tonos que reflejaba el paisaje del atardecer-, algo pasa dentro de una de las habitaciones.

Kasumi apretó el brazo de Nodoka, la mujer puso su mano sobre la de la chica y le dio pequeños golpes.

-No te preocupes, sabes que Tofu se encuentra con ella, todo saldrá bien.

-Voy a preguntar que sucede –se precipitó el hombre que había hablado con anterioridad.

-Yo también –dijo otra mujer y salió tras él.

Al final, todos los que se encontraban allí se pusieron en pie y avanzaron al mesón de recepción, Haruka trataba de calmarlos, pero le era una tarea casi imposible. Kasumi y Nodoka habían guardado cierta distancia y escuchaban el parloteo de toda esa gente que increpaba a la pobre enfermera.

-Tranquilos, todo esta bien, en estos momentos están atendiendo al paciente.

-¡Pero díganos quién es!

-Es en la habitación 310, la paciente es Tendo Akane.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Notas Finales:

1.- Uf!...sinceramente me costo mucho escribir este capítulo. Poner en palabras sentimientos tan intensos y tratar de trasmitirlos a ustedes, que me han acompañado en este camino ha sido una tarea muuuyyy difícil. Espero haber conseguido en parte el objetivo.

2.- (1) Por lo que sé, el Sugi (o cedro japones, aunque supe que no es correcto designarlo con ese nombre porque no pertenece a la familia de los cedros), es el árbol nacional de Japón, además, tiene cierta connotación religiosa (se encuentra en todo el país, pero sobre todo, cerca de los Templos). Por tratarse de un árbol con caracteristicas sagradas, me parecio bien incorporarlo como signo de buen presagio, aunque no sé si sea lo correcto (probablemente no lo sea).

3.- Nos encontraremos en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por seguir junto a mí. Cuidense y buena suerte para ésta semana!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.

* ¿de verdad nadie puede decirme si el restaurante de Ukyo tiene segundo piso?. Si alguien lo sabe, que me aclare ese punto, por favor. Sólo tienen que escribir sí o no, ¿bueno?. Gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, que serán incorporados durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

"**Corazones en conflicto"**

**Capitulo IX**

Eran las 20:30 hrs. cuando el chico de la trenza se despertó con el corazón oprimido y unas intensas ganas de llorar. Observó a su alrededor y le costó un poco reconocer en donde se encontraba, cuando pudo calmar sus emociones y enfocar su mirada, se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en su futón, luego comenzó a unir ideas y comprendió que la extraña debilidad que se había apoderado de su cuerpo esa tarde había sido la causante de que se encontrara durmiendo en su habitación y no junto a su prometida como debería haberse encontrado.

Se levantó de un salto y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no caer nuevamente al futón, ya que la cabeza aún le daba vueltas. Se acercó lentamente a la mesita de noche y prendió la luz, miró por la ventana y vio que ya había oscurecido y se empezaban a ver las estrellas. Maldijo para sus adentros y bajó corriendo al primer piso, vio la hora en el reloj de la sala, y se apresuró en salir de la casa rumbo al Hospital, apenas escuchando un murmullo de palabras que le había gritado su padre, las cuales no entendió.

Había dormido por cinco horas, cinco horas en las cuales habían podido pasar infinidad de cosas, se recriminó el haber sido tan ingenuo al confiar ciegamente en el doctor Tofu, debía haber sospechado que intentarían algo para alejarlo del Hospital, pero nunca se imaginó que la persona a quien él consideraba su amigo se iba a prestar para algo así.

Corrió el doble de rápido por las calles de Nerima, saltando tejados y obstáculos, diviso el Hospital, ya no le faltaba mucho para llegar a destino, cuando escuchó una desagradable voz que lo llamaba.

-¡Ranma querido!, me enteré que estabas acá y quise venir a verte, que suerte que te encuentro.

-No tengo tiempo para tus locuras Kodashi –dijo el chico tratando de eludir a la loca gimnasta.

-No seas grosero conmigo, yo sólo vine a decirte que entendí a la perfección tu plan para deshacerte de esas desagradables prometidas tuyas.

-¿Mi plan?, ¿a qué te refieres con mi plan?

-Ese de inventar que estabas enamorado de la tonta chica Tendo y…

-Escúchame bien Kodashi porque no te lo volveré a repetir, lo que dije ayer no forma parte de ningún plan y es lo más serio que he dicho en toda mi vida. Yo amo a Akane Tendo, lo oyes, LA AMO –dijo remarcando la frase-, y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso, así es que tú y tu loco hermano pueden ir olvidándose de nosotros y dejarnos en paz, y si llego a enterarme que tú o tu querido hermano intentan hacer algo para separarnos, te juro que yo mismo me encargare de eliminarlos ¿te quedó claro? No quiero volver a verte en mi vida. Ahora tengo mucha prisa. Adiós para siempre.

Ranma siguió corriendo sin prestar atención a la enfurecida chica que dejaba tras él.

-A mi nadie me rechaza de esa manera Ranma Saotome y menos si ese rechazo tiene que ver con alguien inferior –dijo amenazante, luego sacó su listón dispuesta a seguir al chico, pero fue interrumpida por un par de espátulas que cayeron a sus pies.

-Ya escuchaste lo que te dijo Kodashi, él no quiere volver a verte.

-¿Y tú pretendes impedírmelo?

-Claro.

-Ja, eso tendría que verlo –dijo en tono amenazador, adoptando una posición de combate.

-Ella no se encuentra sola Kodashi, y a diferencia de Ranma, a mí no me importaría enfrentarme a una chica si ella está loca y quiere atentar contra una de las personas que más he querido –dijo Ryoga saliendo de detrás de un árbol-, así es que tú decides, o dejas a Ranma y Akane en paz o te enfrentas a nosotros.

-¡Qué, acaso se transformaran en sus guardaespaldas!

-Si es necesario, lo haremos. ¿Cierto Ukyo?

-Cierto Ryoga.

-Esto es…¡esto no se quedará así, la rosa negra se vengará, ya verán…!

-Sí, sí, sí, pero por ahora, tú te devuelves a tu linda mansión si no quieres que llamemos a la seguridad del Hospital y digamos que quieres atentar contra uno de sus pacientes. La cárcel no es tan cómoda rosa negra, yo que tú lo pienso –dijo Ukyo burlonamente.

Kodashi gruño unas cuantas palabras y se retiró dando saltos por los tejados, no sin antes dejar una estela de pétalos negros tras de sí.

-Realmente esta loca -comentó Ryoga.

-Demasiado diría yo, es una suerte que su sirviente esté un poco más cuerdo de lo que puede llegar a estar ella y su hermano.

-Sí, después de todo, el pequeño Ninja tiene un corazón generoso, fue muy amable en advertirnos de los planes de Kodashi.

-Tienes razón, pero me intriga el hecho de que haya querido ayudar a Ranma.

-No es a Ranma a quien quiso ayudar, sino a Akane. Creo que le tiene un gran cariño.

-Puede ser. ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, no creo que ella vuelva por aquí y si lo hace, Ranma se encargará de ponerla en su lugar.

Entretanto, Ranma hacia lo imposible por ingresar y subir al tercer piso del Hospital; como suponía, le habían puesto problemas porque ya era tarde y no podían dejar ingresar a nadie. De pronto, divisó a Sadako y la alcanzó desesperado, le explicó todo lo que había sucedido y le suplicó que lo ayudase a concretar un plan que había elaborado como última opción.

-Por favor, necesito que me ayude una vez más.

-Si pudiera hacerlo, te aseguro que no dudaría en prestarte ayuda, pero ahora es casi imposible, ni siquiera con una credencial de las que te di ayer podrías subir, lo siento.

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito algunas cosas…

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Necesito que me consiga un uniforme de enfermera y una botella con agua caliente.

-¿Para qué quieres esas cosas?

-Sólo dígame si lo puede hacer o de lo contrario pondré en práctica el plan B.

-¿Y cuál es el plan B?

-Treparé por las ventanas hasta el tercer piso.

-¿Estás loco?

-No, estoy desesperado.

-Ven conmigo –dijo Sadako conduciéndolo por un largo pasillo-, este es nuestro cuarto de descanso –dijo ingresando, luego abrió uno de los casilleros y le pasó un inmaculado delantal blanco y una toca de enfermera-, son míos, puedes ocuparlos, aunque no entiendo…

-¿Cómo se coloca esto? –dijo el joven tratando de fijar el pequeño gorrito a su cabeza.

-Piensas… ¡disfrazarte!

-No me dejan opción –contestó él, abrochándose el delantal y arremangándose los pantalones hasta sus muslos ante la atónita mirada de Sadako. Luego escrutó con la mirada el lugar y vio una pequeña puerta-. ¿El baño? –preguntó indicando hacia la puerta, la enfermera asintió y él se dirigió hacia ese lugar, a los segundos después, una atractiva pelirroja vestida de enfermera se encontraba frente a una incrédula Sadako-, bien, ahora sólo falta el agua caliente, ¿dónde puedo conseguir un poco?.

-¿Eres… tú?

-Es una larga historia, pero sí, soy yo -dijo Ranma chica, tratando de acomodar mejor el delantal de la enfermera a su cuerpo.

-Increíble… es lo más…

-Por favor, le prometo que luego le explicaré todo con detalle, pero ahora necesito conseguir un recipiente en donde llevar un poco…

-Toma –dijo ella pasándole un pequeño termo-, lo dejamos aquí para cuando no tenemos tiempo de ir a la cafetería. Tiene por lo menos la mitad de agua caliente.

-Gracias y cuando pueda le explicaré mi transformación, pero quédese tranquila, yo sigo siendo un hombre, volveré a la normalidad con el agua caliente -dijo agitando el envase que le había pasado la enfermera frente a ella-. Ahora me voy.

-No… hay de qué –dijo viéndolo desaparecer tras la puerta-. ¡Y dicen que ya no hay nada con lo que sorprenderse!

La joven pelirroja se dirigía con paso decidido hacia su destino, con una seguridad que hacia muy poco probable que alguien dudara que se trataba de una abnegada enfermera. Subió rápidamente al ascensor y marcó el piso tres, ya faltaba menos para volver a estar cerca de Akane.

* * *

…_Es en la habitación 310, la paciente es Tendo Akane_, había dicho la enfermera. Nodoka sintió como el cuerpo de Kasumi temblaba a su lado y vio a la chica palidecer y llevarse la mano que tenia libre al pecho en un movimiento instintivo. Ella por el contrario, sabía que debía ser fuerte por las dos.

Que el equipo médico se hubiese dirigido a la habitación de Akane no significaba que ella hubiera empeorado ¿o si?

-Tranquila Kasumi, eso no significa nada, ella va a estar bien.

-Pero tía, los médicos, las máquinas –dijo conteniendo las lágrimas-, ¿no escuchas cómo se mueven allá dentro?

-Sí, pero ellos saben lo que están haciendo, tienes que confiar en ellos.

-Pero…

-Shhhh, todo va a estar bien.

Nodoka condujo a Kasumi de vuelta a la pequeña salita y se sentaron juntas nuevamente, la gente que las rodeaba no sabía como comportarse, la chica no aguantó las ganas de llorar. La mujer la cobijo en su pecho acariciándole el cabello y elevó una oración en silencio, no sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba sucediendo al interior de la habitación de Akane, pero algo le decía que tenía que estar tranquila, que la chica no se rendiría tan fácilmente y que pronto estarían en casa, todos juntos nuevamente.

Veinticinco minutos después, ambas mujeres vieron como un joven de camisa roja, pantalón azul y sosteniendo un trozo de tela blanco en sus manos salía por uno de los ascensores y caminaba decidido hacia ellas.

Nodoka vio a su hijo con temor, en su rostro se podía apreciar la impaciencia y su entrecejo profundamente fruncido le demostraba que a penas estaba conteniendo la indignación que debía estar sintiendo en ese instante. Kasumi comenzó a llorar con mayor intensidad al verle. Al darse cuenta de la situación, el pánico se apoderó del joven que acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué… qué sucede mamá? –dijo arrojando lo que traía en sus manos bruscamente al suelo

-Hijo, cálmate…

-¿Por qué llora?... ¿pasó algo malo?...

-No sabemos nada aún Ranma, pero…

-¡Cómo que no saben nada!, ¡entonces por qué Kasumi está llorando!

-Ranma…

La mampara se abrió en ese momento y ellos pudieron observar a Tofu acompañado de otro médico. De inmediato, ambos hombres caminaron hasta donde se encontraban Ranma, junto a su madre y Kasumi.

-¡Me engañaste Tofu, cómo pudiste hacerlo!

-Tranquilo Ranma, después podremos hablar de eso. Él es el doctor Matsuda, nos conocemos hace años, está encargado del cuidado de Akane…

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿por qué Kasumi está llorando?, no me ocultes nada Tofu, no tienes muchos puntos a tu favor -dijo el joven dando un paso amenazador hacia Tofu, mientras apretaba sus puños, haciendo claros esfuerzos para no arrojarse sobre el hombre de lentes frente a él.

El buen doctor cambio una mirada con su colega y éste último le hizo un gesto consintiendo de antemano a las acciones que iba a tomar Tofu.

-Ranma, ven conmigo -pidió Tofu.

-¿Ir, dónde?

-Sólo sígueme ¿si?

-La última vez que confíé en ti me hiciste dormir por cinco horas y por poco no puedo volver a subir.

-Ya te dije que luego hablaremos de eso, todo tiene una explicación. Ahora sígueme.

Ambos se marcharon dejando a las dos mujeres con el doctor Matsuda.

Ranma no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, entre la confusión por ver a Kasumi llorando con tanta desesperación y la rabia contenida, no podía aclarar del todo sus ideas. Tofu le había pedido que lo siguiera y lo llevaba a una habitación que se encontraba tras el mesón de recepción, luego salieron por una puerta interior e ingresaron a un largo y poco iluminado pasillo.

-Ranma, te pido disculpas por lo que hice, pero necesitabas descansar.

-Sí, y mientras yo dormía las cosas se agravaron ¿no es así? -Tofu lo observó con un gesto indecifrable en su sereno rostro-. No me mires así, el llanto de Kasumi me explicó muchas más cosas que tus palabras.

-Es cierto, las cosas se complicaron un poco…

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!, ¡¿ella se encuentra bien?! -preguntó al borde de la desesperación.

-Llegamos.

-¿Dónde?, Tofu, ¡¿qué sucedió con Akane?!

El doctor abrió la puerta que se encontraba frente a ellos y le indicó que mirara al interior. El chico no podía salir de su impresión cuando escuchó que su amigo seguía hablando.

-No podía hacerte ingresar por la puerta principal, todos hubiesen querido venir a ver a sus seres queridos. Ya ves como cumplo mis promesas. Ahora puedes entrar, te dejaré solo unos minutos, no la fatigues ¿si?

Ranma asentía como un autómata, no podía quitar sus ojos anegados en lágrimas de la pequeña figura que sobresalía en el enorme catre clínico rodeado de máquinas y aparatos, pero lo que lo tenía realmente cautivado eran sus ojos, estaban abiertos y brillaban.

-¿Qué esperas, no tenías tantas ganas de verla?

Por toda respuesta, el joven artista marcial se internó en la habitación a grandes zancadas y respirando dificultosamente a causa de las emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse y se arremolinaban en su corazón.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En la pequeña salita de espera, Nodoka Saotome se debatía entre sostener y confortar a una desesperada Kasumi o poner atención a las palabras que comenzaba a decirles el doctor que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué sucedió con Akane doctor?

-Sufrió una crisis hace un rato, tuvimos que hacer muchos esfuerzos y aplicar todas nuestras fuerzas. Esa jovencita tiene una energía que es difícil de encontrar en alguien de contextura tan menuda, su fuerza es impresionante. Bueno, me estoy desviando del tema, ella tuvo una crisis y mientras tratábamos de estabilizarla, nos dimos cuenta de que se debía a que había despertado.

-¿Des... despertado?

-Sí, Akane salió del coma hace exactos quince minutos. Su amigo, el doctor Tofu se los puede confirmar. Lo peor ya pasó señora.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Kasumi conteniendo el llanto.

-De verdad –contestó el médico.

Fue entonces cuando Kasumi se arrojó a los brazos de su tía y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos abrazada a ella mientras reía alegremente.

-¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias doctor!

-No tienen nada que agradecer –dijo el doctor de forma cordial-, lo que sí les pediré es paciencia, todavía no pueden verla ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero, lo peor ya pasó ¿no es verdad?

-Creemos que sí, pero debemos seguir monitoreando su evolución durante las próximas horas, espero lo comprendan.

-Lo entendemos doctor –dijo Nodoka con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien, ahora debo retirarme, por intermedio del doctor Tofu les comunicaré cuando podrán visitar a Akane.

-Gracias doctor, muchas gracias.

-Ahora, todos ustedes deben descansar, sobre todo el prometido de la paciente.

-Lo haremos, gracias.

El médico se retiró de la salita, dejando a las dos mujeres solas pero con una felicidad casi incontenible en su semblante.

-¡Despertó tía Nodoka!, ¡mi hermana despertó!

-Sí Kasumi, lo peor ya pasó.

-Debo avisar a casa, papá se pondrá tan contento y Nabiki. ¡Todavía no puedo creerlo!

-Tranquilízate Kasumi, tendremos tiempo para llamarles.

-Sí.

Ambas mujeres se miraron en silencio, pero aún así, no podían dejar de sonreír. Las personas a su alrededor estaban desconcertadas. Algunos se acercaron para felicitarlas, pero otros, aún apesadumbrados y pesimistas, sólo se dedicaron a observar de lejos la pequeña celebración de las dos mujeres.

A ellas parecía no importarles las reacciones de esos compañeros en el sufrimiento, porque Akane, la pequeña Akane había despertado de ese angustiante sueño y si todo salía bien, pronto estaría con ellas y el resto de su familia en su casa. Pronto, la peor pesadilla de sus vidas quedaría olvidada para siempre.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Habían sido tantas horas de sufrimiento, tanta angustia, tanta desesperanza y ahora, todo eso quedaba finalmente atrás, porque ella estaba ahí, despierta, mirándolo fijamente y con una tenue sonrisa pintada en su rostro; cuando llegó a su lado, el orgulloso artista marcial que siempre había sido se derrumbó, se despojó de todas sus caretas, de todos sus temores, de todas sus inseguridades y comenzó a llorar como un niño arrojándose a tomar la mano que Akane conservaba libre de todas esas molestas sondas, mangueras y demás aparatos.

Entre sollozos, besaba aquella mano con veneración.

-Ranma –dijo ella con dificultad a causa de las sondas que tenía en su nariz, las cuales iban conectadas a la máquina que la estaba ayudando a respirar, su voz sonó gastada y áspera, como si no fuese ella la que estaba hablando- ¿estás…bien?

¡Qué si estaba bien!, ¡sólo ella podía preguntar algo así en un momento como ese!, ella, quien anteponía el bienestar y la felicidad de todos por sobre la de ella misma. El chico sonrió y con voz entrecortada, tratando de controlar el llanto, contestó.

-Ahora…ahora que estoy aquí, contigo…ahora sí estoy bien.

Ella sonrió levemente y lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban estaban enrojecidos y cansados.

-Entonces… ¿por qué…estás llorando?…

-Es de felicidad, nunca en mi vida me he sentido más feliz. Tuve tanto miedo Akane, miedo a perderte. Durante todas estas horas me sentí perdido, como si ya no perteneciera a este mundo, tú me devolviste a él.

-¿Qué…día es…hoy?

Él rió suavemente, ¿cómo podía hacer esa pregunta?, ¿qué importancia tenía el día aquel? Ella lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, se había molestado, por lo que Ranma se apresuró a contestar.

-Hoy es sábado, son las nueve de la noche aproximadamente y estuviste inconciente por alrededor de veintiocho horas.

-Entonces, estoy…a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo de qué?

-Acércate –le dijo. El chico no entendía absolutamente nada, pero no quiso contrariarla y se inclinó para acercar su rostro al de ella-, un poco... más –pidió ella. Cuando él estaba a escasos centímetros, Akane posó su mano suavemente en su rostro y lo acaricio lentamente- Feliz…cumpleaños…Ranma –susurró, acto seguido, hizo un esfuerzo para que el chico acercara aún más su rostro al de ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que duro un par de segundos, apenas si fue un roce, pero lo suficiente como para provocar que el chico de la trenza se sonrojara visiblemente- aunque…te salvaste…del verdadero…regalo que tenía…preparado para ti…-al ver que el chico no respondía, siguió hablando-, tendrás que esperar…por tu… pastel de cumpleaños…-sonrío.

Él la observaba embelesado, ¿cómo era posible que durante una situación semejante, ella se acordara de su cumpleaños?, ¡bastaba con mirarla!, su cuerpo conectado a muchas máquinas por una serie de delgadas mangueras, sus brazos amoratados por las tantas veces que habían sido inyectados, su rostro demacrado y pálido, su voz gastada por todo lo que había sufrido su aparato respiratorio a causa del humo inhalado, su frente y parte de su cabeza cubierta por unos enormes vendajes. Y ella, ¡se preocupaba de desearle un feliz cumpleaños!, cuando ni él mismo se había acordado que ese día cumplía un año más de vida. Sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de decirle a todo el mundo lo maravillosa que era esa mujer.

-Akane –dijo sonriendo dulcemente-, me has dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda mi vida –ella lo observaba sin entender-, despertaste de ese sueño atroz, y ahora estás de nuevo conmigo, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

-¿En serio…estabas tan…preocupado?…

-Ni siquiera te lo puedes imaginar.

-Pero todo ya…pasó y dentro…de unos días…te estaré fastidiando…de nuevo…

-Entonces seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra –ella lo observaba enternecida, él respiró profundamente sin romper el contacto visual que se había establecido entre ambos-. Te amo Akane Tendo –las palabras salieron naturalmente sorprendiéndolo a él mismo, pero una vez dichas, ya no se pudo echar para atrás, ya no quería seguir negandose a lo que sentía por ella, porque durante todas esas desesperantes horas transcurridas, había comprendido lo mucho que podría llegar a arrepentirse al no decir las palabras correctas, a la persona indicada en el momento oportuno, y ese era un oportunisimo momento para reconocer sus sentimientos; ella lo miraba maravillada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- te amo, y es tanto el amor que siento por ti que creí que moriría si tú no despertabas. Me aterraba de sólo pensar que podía perderte.

-Pero…ya no me…perderás…

-Cásate conmigo Akane, yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti, lo comprobé durante estas horas, me duele aquí –dijo señalando con su mano abierta el lugar en donde latía su corazón-, me duele tanto estar separado de ti, que por momentos pensé que enloquecería.

-¿Enloquecer…más de lo…que ya estás? –ella sonrío y él se río nuevamente ante el comentario, luego lo miró seriamente y continuó hablando- Claro que…me casaré contigo…porque yo también…te amo…tonto…

-Íbamos tan bien marimacho –dijo sonriendo.

-Eres un tonto…pero eres…el tonto al que…yo amo más que…a nada en el mundo…

-Y tú lo eres todo para mí –dijo sonriendo feliz e inclinándose para darle un beso, esta vez en los labios. Cuando se separaron, él pudo observar el extraño manto que había aparecido en los ojos de ella, era como si hubieran adquirido de pronto un brillo bastante especial y poco común que él nunca había visto, lo atribuyó a las emociones que ahora estaba seguro, compartían y no le dio mayor importancia.

-Quiero... irme a casa...

-Pronto saldremos de aquí y no volveremos nunca más.

-¿Nunca más?

-Al menos no de la forma en que lo hemos hecho, sólo de visita, han sido muchas las personas que nos han ayudado ¿sabes?, vendremos a visitarlas.

-No volveremos nunca más –repitió ella suspirando y sonriendo melancólicamente después.

-Te lo prometo –dijo acercándose para darle un nuevo y prolongado beso en los labios.

En ese momento llegó el doctor Tofu pidiéndole a Ranma que se retirara, ya que había permanecido mucho más tiempo del que era prudente para la salud de Akane. El chico no puso ninguna objeción y se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la frente y prometiendo que al día siguiente a primera hora lo tendría cerca. Ella sólo sonrío y acarició su mejilla nuevamente.

Por fin el chico podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que su prometida se encontraba bien, que pronto se recuperaría, pero lo que lo tenia más tranquilo y dichoso era saber que ella también lo amaba y que se casaría con él, a pesar de todo y de todos.

Sí, podía asegurar que ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, el día en que le habían devuelto al ángel que lo hacia infinitamente feliz.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Notas Finales:

1.- ¡Por fin despertó! (ya era hora ¿no?). Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, un poquitín más corto, lo sé, pero lo importante es que nuestra protagonista ya despertó y eso le dará un poco de tranquilidad a un casi trastornado Ranma. Sé que para algunos puede haber quedado demasiado dulce, un tanto cursi y con mucho romanticismo de por medio, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, me gusta el azúcar, je, je.

2.-Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han dejado algun review por esta historia, han sido muy amables con una principiante como yo, me gusta mucho recibir cada comentario (y también contestarlos), en serio, me dejan siempre con optimismo y alegría para enfrentar una nueva semana y escribir el siguiente capítulo con fuerzas renovadas.

Y un agradecimiento muy especial a todos y cada uno de los que contribuyeron a reparar mi laguna mental respecto al Uchan's, de verdad, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!, soy un poco obsesiva cuando tengo una duda, no descanso hasta conseguir una respuesta y ustedes aclararon mi duda de una forma completísima, mil gracias por tomarse la molestia.

3.- Bueno, creo que no va quedando más que un capítulo y esto se acaba (¿sólo un último capítulo?, humm, no me atrevería a asegurarlo), espero que me acompañen hasta el final y gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado para sacar adelante este proyecto, para mí ha sido realmente importante el saber que hay personas que les agrada lo que escribo, me llena de orgullo.

Cuídense mucho y suerte a todos para esta semana!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	10. Chapter 10

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

"**Corazones en conflicto"**

**Capitulo X**

Tres días después de haber salido del coma, la chica de cortos cabellos se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados aunque no dormía. Los dos días anteriores los había pasado en la más absoluta soledad, en el cuarto de la UCI al cual había llegado el día del incendio, pero en la mañana de ese día la habían trasladado a otra parte del Hospital, a una nueva habitación, informándole que ya podía recibir visitas, lo cual fue una grata sorpresa para ella.

Recibió a muchas personas a lo largo del día, empezando por su familia quienes se comportaban de forma extraña.

Por ejemplo, su padre quien siempre se caracterizaba por ser extremadamente exagerado en demostrar sus emociones se había comportado de forma tranquila y apacible; ella había esperado verlo explotar en un llanto incontenible, pero las lágrimas que había derramado no eran para nada comparables con sus anteriores inundaciones características, la había abrazado, besado y no se había cansado de decirle palabras cariñosas y alentadoras.

Su tío Genma era otro que le intrigaba, había estado distante, le demostró cuánto se alegraba de su recuperación pero su comportamiento parecía no ser del todo espontáneo y sincero, tal vez eso se debía a la influencia de su tía Nodoka, quien sí se había mostrado sincera en sus muestras de cariño, pero no por ello le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas amenazantes que de vez en cuando le regalaba a su marido.

Kasumi se había puesto tan feliz, que su comportamiento había rayado en el descontrol de sus emociones, jamás la había visto tan extrovertida, sonrió al recordar como su hermana mayor parecía una abejita revoloteando por su cuarto como si éste estuviese lleno de las mejores flores y luego, cuando el doctor Tofu se hizo presente, ella literalmente se lanzó a sus brazos para agradecerle, lo que provocó que el buen doctor cayera inconsciente a una de las sillas que se encontraban a un costado y si no hubiese sido por la intervención oportuna de su padre, Kasumi hubiese caído al suelo a los pies del doctor; sí, esa situación había sido muy divertida.

La que sí la sorprendió gratamente fue su hermana Nabiki, ella había esperado a que todo el mundo saliera de la habitación de Akane para ingresar. Bueno, todos excepto Ranma, quien desde primera hora de la mañana, apenas la habían trasladado a su nueva habitación, se había instalado allí y nadie lo había podido convencer para que se retirara.

Nabiki se había acercado con cautela a la cama, casi como si temiera dañarla con su presencia, ella le había sonreído para tranquilizarla, para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, su hermana pareció entenderlo y se abalanzó para darle un tierno abrazo y un beso tan lleno de sentimientos que la emocionaron por largos minutos. Su hermana mayor, la siempre fría y astuta Nabiki estaba conteniendo las lágrimas para impedir que escaparan, sólo porque ella había despertado, jamás pensó que tendría la oportunidad de observar algo semejante.

Nabiki pareció darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y trato de controlar su voz al hablar.

-_Ranma, ¿te puedo pedir que me dejes un momento a solas con Akane? –s_u prometido había mirado a su hermana molesto e iba a contestar pero Nabiki lo había interrumpido_-, por favor, sólo serán cinco minutos, puedes aprovechar para comer algo. En serio, no le pasará nada si la dejas cinco minutos conmigo._

_-Bien _–había contestado él saliendo de la habitación.

-_Akane, le pedí a tu cancerbero que se retirara porque no quiero que se aproveche de mí cuando todo esto pase._

_-¿Aprovecharse?_

_-Sí, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, no soy para nada sentimental, no me gusta, pienso que es señal de debilidad, pero durante estas horas en las que no sabíamos que sucedería contigo, me he dado cuenta de cuán importante eres para todos nosotros y en especial para mí. Me sentí muy mal cuando me enteré sobre la explosión, porque por mi culpa tú te encontrabas allí..._

_-Nabiki..._

_-Déjame terminar. Es cierto, me sentí culpable, pero luego me di cuanta que no ayudaría en nada buscar culpables de algo que nadie podía haber previsto_ –hizo una pausa para continuar hablando-. E_res una de las personas más importante para mí, sino la más importante, es por eso que quiero decírtelo en este momento, porque conociéndome, es probable que no tengas muchas ocasiones más para escucharlo, te quiero mucho hermanita y si en el pasado te hice daño con mis tonterías, comentarios o extorsiones quiero que me perdones..._

_-Nabiki yo..._

_-Aún no he terminado. Akane, no sabes la angustia que todos sentimos, pero por lo que a mi respecta, sólo una vez en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo y tristeza, ¿sabes de qué hablo no es así?_ –ella asintió-. _Cuando mamá enfermo, todas éramos muy pequeñas, no podíamos entender la gravedad de lo que estaba pasando, luego, cuando ella después de mucho batallar finalmente falleció, yo no sabía que hacer, ¿recuerdas lo difícil que fue para todos el reponernos a eso? Yo si lo recuerdo, por eso sentí que la historia se estaba repitiendo nuevamente. Me desesperé y traté de controlar la situación como de costumbre, pero hay algo que no pude controlar y esos son mis sentimientos, yo necesito que entiendas que el cariño que siento por ti es muy grande, a pesar de mis bromas, a pesar de mis chantajes, a pesar de todo lo que te pueda parecer frívolo de mi parte, te quiero mucho, yo no sabría como reponerme para levantar a toda esa tropa de locos que tenemos por familia. Tú eres tan importante para todos nosotros Akane, eres la pieza fundamental que mantiene la unión y armonía en esa casa de orates._

Las dos hermanas se encontraban llorando abiertamente cuando Nabiki terminó de hablar, luego de un prolongado abrazo, se separaron y Akane pudo hablar.

-_Yo también te quiero mucho hermana, y sobre perdonar, no tengo nada que perdonarte, si me hiciste enfadar alguna vez fue porque yo me lo busque o te di los medios para hacer algo. Así es que yo soy tan culpable como tú._

_-Gracias._

_-No, gracias a ti por abrirme así tu corazón, es lo más hermoso y delicado que me han dicho desde que desperté, bueno, después de la propuesta de matrimonio_ –dijo sonrojándose y mirando hacia donde descansaban sus manos.

_-¿Propuesta de..._ –dijo secando sus lágrimas- _¡De modo que ya lo hizo!, ¡vaya que las cosas suceden rápido en el Hospital!, ¡y yo sin enterarme de nada!, ¡bueno, bueno, esperamos tres años para que él se declarase y en un par de días, todo se arregla como por arte de magia!_

_-Entonces, ¿tú...lo sabias?_

_-Akane, ¡todo el mundo lo sabe! Bueno, no saben lo de la propuesta de matrimonio, pero si saben que él te ama._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con "todo el mundo"?_ –dijo ruborizada hasta las orejas.

_-Él se lo gritó a sus padres, a Kasumi, al doctor Tofu y a nuestro padre en el vestíbulo de entrada al Hospital. Antes me lo había confesado a mí, a la salida de la UCI y la misma tarde de la explosión, se lo gritó a todas sus "prometidas" y a parte de tus "pretendientes", de aquello no puedo dar muchos detalles porque yo no me encontraba allí, pero estoy reuniendo la información, así es que en cuanto pueda..._

La chica se quedó callada y ambas miraron hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse, Akane se sonrojó aún más al ver entrar a su prometido y Nabiki se puso de pie.

_-Bueno, ahora tengo que decirte la parte tediosa de mi visita y ya los dejaré en paz_ –dijo guiñándoles un ojo-. _Primero tengo que informarte que el Centro Comercial cometió una serie de irregularidades, pero son detalles técnicos y aburridos que no es importante que sepas por ahora. Lo que sí es importante, es que me firmes estos documentos, en ellos le confieres amplios poderes al mejor abogado de Tokio, y me atrevería a decir que de Japón y no estaría exagerando, para que te represente en todo lo que se refiera al juicio que seguiremos en contra del Centro Comercial y de todos quienes resulten responsables por el incendio que casi te cuesta la vida._

_-¿Juicio?, ¿un abogado? Nabiki, eso debe costar mucho dinero y ni siquiera hemos pagado los gastos de este Hospital, ¿de donde..._

_-Calma, Nabiki Tendo jamás da puntadas sin hilo. Tú sólo debes firmar, del resto me encargo yo y nuestro abogado, quien por lo demás, es bastante joven y tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, aunque se decepcionó un poco cuando le dije que eras una mujer comprometida._

_-¡Nabiki, no habrás utilizado a tu hermana para que el famoso abogaducho te ayude!_

_-Tranquilo cuñadito, él hará todas las gestiones gratis y tú no tendrás que preocuparte por marcar tu territorio. Además, creo que deberías tener bastante claro que mi hermanita esta completa y absolutamente enamorada de su prometido..._ –ambos chicos se sonrojaron nuevamente y apartaron sus miradas- _o debo decir, ¿su novio?_

Diciendo esta última frase salió de la habitación, demostrando que Nabiki Tendo nunca cambiaría.

Akane suspiró recordando la conversación que había sostenido con su hermana, pero no abrió los ojos. Ranma no quería molestarla, por lo que, aunque notó que ella no dormía, siguió sin dirigirle la palabra, sólo contemplándola se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ella se acomodo en la cama y luego llamó la atención del chico.

-Ranma.

-Dime, ¿necesitas algo?

-No, sólo quería escucharte, has estado muy callado, eso no es común en ti.

-¿Cómo que no es común? –ella sonrió abriendo sus ojos para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 18:00 hrs. Oye, no cambies de tema.

-No estoy cambiando de tema, sólo quería saber la hora.

-¿Para qué?, no puedes ir a ningún lado.

-Yo no, pero tú tendrás que irte pronto a casa.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Por supuesto que no –dijo tomando su mano y haciendo que se acercara un poco más a ella-, claro que no quiero que te vayas, es más, me gustaría que permanecieras aquí conmigo, pero creo que eso no seria bien visto. ¡Imagina lo que dirían si una inocente chica como yo se quedara toda la noche con su prometido en una habitación de Hospital!, ¡seria un escándalo! –él la observó sonrojado y sonriendo, ella también sonrió-. Te ves lindo.

-¡Lindo!, eso sí es algo fuera de lo común, el que tú me digas alguna palabra tierna, eso sí que es extraño. ¿Desde cuándo cambias los insultos por palabras dulces?

-Desde que mi apuesto prometido me dijo que me quería. Ahora ya me siento con la suficiente confianza de decirle las cosas que realmente pienso.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que realmente piensa mi bella prometida?

-¡Bella prometida!, eso escapa a toda lógica.

-Pero si eres bella.

-Entonces, ¿por qué nunca lo dijiste antes?

-Porque era un tonto.

-¿Eras?

-¿Sigo siéndolo?

-Un poquito, pero eres mi tonto y te adoro.

-Y este tonto... ¿puede darte un beso?

-Puede.

Se besaron tiernamente en los labios, era algo nuevo todavía para ambos, las sensaciones compartidas los hacían sonrojarse y tensarse un poco, en una reacción un tanto infantil, pero que a ambos les parecía muy natural. Se separaron sólo un poco, mirándose intensamente y sonriendo en forma nerviosa.

Ranma se preguntaba qué tenía ella que la hacia indispensable para él, casi adictiva, se había metido en su sangre como una droga y ahora era totalmente dependiente de ella.

Akane por su parte se cuestionaba seriamente si realmente todo eso estaba sucediendo, si no seria un absurdo sueño de los que frecuentemente había tenido, o si no había muerto en ese incendio y ese era su cielo particular, de cualquier forma, fuese lo que fuese no podía ser más feliz que en esos momentos compartidos junto a él, el hombre que había robado su corazón.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, Ranma quiso darle un nuevo beso, pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, por lo que se alejó rápidamente de la chica, dejándola algo confundida pero divertida por la forma de reaccionar que había tenido.

-Adelante –dijo ella con voz risueña aún. La puerta se abrió dejando ver tras ella a dos jovencitos que miraban con curiosidad y algo turbados el interior de la habitación-. Ukyo, Ryoga, ¡qué gusto me da verlos!

* * *

Ella se había puesto muy feliz al ver que los que consideraba sus amigos habían ido a visitarla.

Cuando ambos chicos ingresaron, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente. Akane no sabía a qué atribuirlo, así es que decidió investigar sutilmente la razón.

-Me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir a verme.

-Es lo menos que podíamos hacer Akane -dijo Ukyo un tanto incomoda.

-¿Por qué?, si son mis amigos, es natural que quieran saber de mí.

-Es que tú no te das cuenta de que nosotros pudimos haber causado lo que te sucedió.

-¿Por qué dices eso Ukyo?, fue una explosión. A menos que ustedes la hayan provocado, cosa que no creo posible, nadie tiene la culpa.

-Es que Ranma no pudo llegar a tu lado por culpa nuestra, yo lo encontré cuando trataba de perder a Shampoo y después se incorporaron los demás y luego...

-Y luego llegue yo –continuó Ryoga-, entre todos evitamos que Ranma llegara al Centro Comercial.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

-¡Qué no te das cuenta! Si Ranma hubiese estado contigo, tal vez hubieran podido escapar a tiempo.

Akane los miró sorprendida, ellos se sentían culpables, de ahí su comportamiento. Observó a su prometido, quien se encontraba de pie apoyado en la pared y no había dicho ninguna palabra, luego volvió a enfocar su mirada en sus amigos.

-Escúchenme bien, nadie debe sentirse culpable por lo que pasó y eso te incluye a ti Ranma –el aludido la miró, ella le sonrió y siguió hablando-. Tú lo acabas de decir Ukyo, tal vez si él hubiese llegado habríamos salido antes, pero tal vez no. Lo más probable es que en el momento de la explosión nos encontráramos dentro de la sala de cine y hubiéramos quedado aplastados bajo los escombros o el fuego nos habría alcanzado -Akane hizo una pausa-. No Ukyo, ninguno de ustedes tiene por qué sentirse culpable. Gracias a que yo estaba sola pude salvar a Kaede y eso es algo que voy a recordar por el resto de mi vida, además... –ella hizo una nueva pausa, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir le causaría un gran dolor a la chica que estaba de pie frente a ella, pero debía hacerlo. Recordó lo que le había dicho su hermana, de como todos ellos ya sabían de los sentimientos de Ranma, pero era importante dejarles saber los de ella también, así es que se armó de valor y continuó-, además, les voy a estar por siempre agradecida de que detuvieran a Ranma –los tres chicos la miraron con asombro-, gracias a eso él se encuentra aquí conmigo y no sufrió ningún daño. Ukyo, Ryoga, ustedes de alguna manera impidieron que él arriesgara su vida, por lo cual les estaré por siempre agradecida. Ustedes salvaron sin saberlo la vida del hombre a quien amo con todo mi corazón –dijo con un bello tono carmín tiñendo sus mejillas-. Si yo hubiese despertado y me hubiese enterado de que él ya no se encontraba entre nosotros, en estos momentos no estarían hablando conmigo, eso se los aseguro, porque Akane Tendo habría dejado de existir en ese mismo instante. Así es que, quien tiene que dar las gracias por cuidar de mi prometido soy yo.

Ranma se acercó a su prometida con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro y tomó su mano, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego enfocar su mirada en sus amigos, en sus rostros se reflejaba una mezcla de dolor e incomodidad por las palabras y la situación que se les presentaba; ella consideró que era bueno aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

-Sé que es difícil aceptar la situación Ukyo, conozco tus sentimientos y no te miento, estaba bastante celosa de ti, pero créeme que no quiero que sufras por mi culpa. Sé que lo amas, y que te cuesta y te duele aceptar ahora y después de muchos problemas, malos entendidos y luchas absurdas, que Ranma y yo hallamos descubierto la verdad respecto a lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, pero el que estemos juntos y que nos queramos como lo hacemos no significa que dejemos de ser tus amigos. Sé lo importante que eres para Ranma y aunque no lo creas, para mi también eres importante y me pondría muy feliz que tú no te alejaras de nosotros, al contrario, siento que sería un gran logro el que todos nosotros saliéramos fortalecidos de esta situación y que pudiéramos estrechar aún más nuestra amistad para que perdurara en el tiempo. También lo digo por ti Ryoga, sé que sentías, digamos, un cariño especial por mi persona –continuó algo sonrojada, su prometido y el chico de la pañoleta la miraban sorprendidos-, no me miren así, no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta cuando un chico...bueno, cuando de cierta forma...le agrado a un chico –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y logrando que el rostro de Ryoga luciera un tono rojo que competía en intensidad con la camisa china que llevaba Ranma-, pero bueno, tampoco me gustaría que te alejaras de mi Ryoga, eres un excelente amigo y creo que lo eres también de Ranma, aunque se obstinen en negarlo. Así que, eso es lo que yo les puedo ofrecer a ambos, mi más sincera amistad y de verdad, me entristecería mucho que ustedes no quisieran aceptarla.

Las cuatro personas que se encontraban allí habían caído en un silencio que se prolongó por varios minutos, Ranma sostenía firmemente la mano de su prometida en las suyas, acariciándola con una de ellas. Ryoga miraba por la ventana con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, parecía estar sopesando las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Ukyo tenia su vista fija en el suelo de la habitación, se había obligado a no llorar delante de ellos, soportando estoicamente el dolor que le causaban las palabras de Akane, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que la chica tenia mucha razón, Ranma, le gustase o no, siempre había sido sólo un amigo para ella, y lo seguiría siendo, lo había decidido en ese instante. Levantó su rostro y se obligó a sonreír.

-Tienes mucha razón Akane, tarde o temprano teníamos que madurar ¿no? Me alegra mucho que a pesar de todas las cosas malas que hemos pasado quieras ser mi amiga.

-No te guardo rencor por nada, yo también hice cosas estúpidas muchas veces. Entonces, ¿amigas?

-Amigas –dijo convencida.

-Y tu Ryoga, ¿qué dices?

El aludido no despegaba la vista del ventanal que daba al jardín interno del Hospital.

-Creo que es lo más sano que podemos hacer, yo te quiero mucho Akane y no soportaría el que tú me apartaras de tu lado, así es que sería un estúpido si no aceptara seguir siendo tu amigo –el joven volteó su cabeza para mirarla de frente y sonrió, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviada por el comportamiento de ambos chicos-. Pero les voy a dejar en claro una cosa –dijo levantando su dedo índice, como para remarcar lo que iba a decir-, el que acepte ser tu amigo Saotome no significa que deje de tratar de vencerte en combate, ¡mi honor esta en juego!

-Eso no lo puse en duda en ningún momento –contestó Ranma sonriendo burlonamente, mientras ambas chicas reían divertidas. Los eternos rivales no dejarían de pelear tan fácilmente.

Después de eso el ambiente se distendió notoriamente, pero ya era tarde, por lo que ambos chicos se despidieron de Akane, y Ranma dijo que los acompañaría al primer piso y que luego volvería "para darle su beso de buenas noches", le dijo dulcemente al oído, Akane se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

Akane se quedó observando la puerta por la cual habían salido los tres jóvenes. Las cosas cambiarían, ya lo estaban haciendo y ella se sentía feliz de que todo estuviese saliendo bien. Cerró sus ojos por otro momento, quería aprovechar de descansar, las visitas del día la habían agotado, pero no habían pasado dos minutos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, ella se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que había vuelto Ranma.

-¡Vaya que volviste rápido!

-Akane Tendo, ¿cómo te encuentras? –la chica abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar aquella voz.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijo sorprendida.

* * *

Ranma había decidido acompañar a sus amigos para agradecerles por el apoyo que le habían brindado la mañana después del incendio. Se sentía en deuda con ellos, ya que gracias a que escucharon sus descargos, logró mitigar en parte la tristeza y desesperanza que había sentido en esos momentos.

Cuando regresaba a la habitación de Akane y al recordar todo lo vivido en esos pocos días, sentía que se había liberado de una enorme carga, primero el hecho de reconocer sus sentimientos por su prometida, luego el saber que ella se recuperaba cada día y que pronto podría salir de allí, pero lo que más lo ilusionaba era el hecho de que su prometida lo amaba, se lo había dicho y lo había ratificado frente a sus amigos, eso lo hacia inmensamente feliz, ya casi no podía esperar para decirle que su intención era casarse lo antes posible con ella, al salir de la preparatoria quizá, eso si lograba aguantar los meses que aún faltaban para graduarse.

Pensando de esa forma, llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su prometida, abrió despacio y todas sus alarmas se encendieron cuando vio una masa púrpura recostada sobre la chica de cortos cabellos, fue sólo una fracción de segundos la que tardó en asociar todas sus ideas en su mente y correr hacia la cama de Akane, mientras gritaba pidiendo una explicación.

-¡Shampoo!, ¿qué haces?, ¡suéltala de inmediato o te juro que...- toda palabra que iba a salir de su boca murió al momento en que la joven china se separó de Akane para mirarlo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, las que escurrían libremente por sus mejillas -¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

-Shampoo y Mousse quisieron venir a ver como estaba Ranma.

-Pero...

-Nos encontramos con Ryoga esta mañana y él nos dijo que ya se podía visitar a Akane, no tuvimos tiempo de venir hasta esta tarde –dijo Mousse calmadamente.

-Yo tener muchas cosas que decir a Akane antes de partir.

-¿Partir, dónde?, Akane, ¿me puedes explicar qué es lo que sucede?, no entiendo nada –dijo el chico de la trenza acercándose a la cama de su prometida y mirando sospechosamente a la joven china-, ¿segura que estas bien?, ¿no te hicieron nada?, ¿ningún hechizo o algo?

-Esos fueron otros tiempos Ranma –dijo Shampoo secando sus ojos-, antes yo no tener miramientos con nadie, yo sacar partido de cualquier circunstancia, ahora ser distinto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Shampoo entender que ya nada ni nadie poder separar a ustedes y ser feliz por eso, de verdad.

-¿No sufres uno de tus propios hechizos?

-Ranma, Shampoo vino a disculparse conmigo y a decirme que regresará a su aldea en China.

-¡Qué! –el grito fue tan exagerado que los dos jóvenes chinos y Akane terminaron riéndose de aquel espectáculo-. No entiendo nada, ¿de qué me perdí?

-Shampoo quiere que seamos felices Ranma, ha decidido anular el famoso compromiso impuesto por sus leyes amazonas y dejarte libre para que...bueno, para que tú...

-Para que ustedes dos puedan casarse, tener hijos, formar una familia y todas esas cosas –dijo Mousse haciendo un gesto con su mano, la pareja se sonrojó hasta las orejas, luego Akane siguió hablando.

-Ella va ha hacer un sacrificio tremendo, Cologne no está de acuerdo y la entiendo –dijo mirando a la otra chica, Ranma se sorprendió, ¿cómo que la entendía?, ¿es que acaso ella no quería que la más obstinada y peligrosa de sus "prometidas" renunciara libremente a él?, Akane pareció comprender sus dudas-, yo la entiendo, porque al renunciar al compromiso e incumplir con sus leyes, ella se arriesga a que la expulsen de su aldea o incluso a algo peor. Para alguien como Cologne eso debe ser una vergüenza, pero Shampoo tiene que pensar que no sólo expone su orgullo amazona, sino también su vida al hacer algo así –continuó mirándola fijamente, Shampoo sonrió tímidamente-, es por eso que le pedí que pensara en quedarse a vivir en Nerima para siempre, no estaría del todo mal, su restaurante tiene mucha clientela y podría sobrevivir muy bien, después, según como sigan las cosas en su aldea podría volver, ¿no es así Shampoo?

-Yo pensar, pero no querer quedarme si yo molestar a ustedes.

-No nos molestaras en la medida que entiendas, como tu misma lo dijiste, que nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

-Yo saber eso desde hace tiempo, pero comprobarlo el día en que Ranma estar como loco y gritar que te amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Entiendo, entonces, ¿te quedarás?

-No lo sé, yo...

-¿Qué puedes perder Shampoo? Las cosas en tu aldea no pueden ser mejores o peores que acá, además ese absurdo lío de estar obligada a casarte con quien te venza en combate, ¿no es mucho mejor casarse por amor?

-Sí –dijo Shampoo sonrojándose un poco-, escucharse muy lindo eso de casarse por amor.

Akane estaba segura de haber visto un destello en los ojos de la amazona al decir esa frase y enfocar su mirada por tan sólo unos segundos en la de Mousse, pero ese instante fue tan rápido que sólo ella pareció darse cuenta.

-Si te quedas, sólo te pediré tu palabra de que no interferirás nunca más en lo referente a nuestra relación –dijo tomando la mano de un estupefacto Ranma.

-De eso estar completamente segura Akane, yo nunca más interponerme entre tú y Ranma, lo juro.

-Gracias.

-Shampoo, creo que es hora de que nos vamos.

-Sí, la vieja bruja debe estar histérica.

Los jóvenes se despidieron y salieron por la puerta. Dentro de la habitación, Ranma se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, había acercado una silla a la cama y descansaba su cabeza en la orilla de ésta, con sus ojos cerrados, mientras su prometida le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Pienso, en que en cinco días nuestras vidas han cambiado más de lo que hubiera creído posible que cambiaran en años.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Nunca imaginé las cosas que han pasado, es decir, Ukyo y Ryoga reaccionando tan bien a nuestra relación y por otro lado Shampoo ¡renunciando a todas sus tontas tradiciones!, dime la verdad Akane, ¿estoy soñando?.

-No, no lo estás, pero reconoce que estos nuevos cambios son perfectos para nosotros.

-Perfectos, tienes razón, ya no tendré que preocuparme por ellos y de ahora en adelante tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarle única y exclusivamente a mi prometida.

-Oh no, no, no, tienes otras responsabilidades como terminar la preparatoria, entrenar, ayudar en casa, encargarte del Dojo, así es que no tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicármelo amor.

El chico levantó su rostro como si hubiese accionado un resorte y abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Dije, que tienes responsabilidades que cumplir Ranma y yo no quiero ser tu excusa para eludir tus...

-No, no, eso no, me llamaste...

-Amor.

-Se escucha bien.

-Que bueno, porque tendrás que acostumbrarte a escuchar ese apodo ¿te gusta?

-Me gusta.

-Ranma, después de tanto tiempo de haber estado escondiendo lo que siento por ti, de estar negándomelo, de haber sido tan altiva al no reconocer este amor que siento por ti y ahora que estoy segura de que tú sientes lo mismo, quiero hacer las cosas bien, porque por alguna razón que aún no logro entender, este episodio que fue doloroso para todos, irónicamente se convirtió en el más importante de mi vida y de cierta forma, es como si hubiese despertado de un mal sueño y me hubiese encontrado con una realidad maravillosa, la cual no estoy dispuesta a dejar escapar por niñerías como insultos tontos, palabrotas y peleas sin sentido.

-Tienes toda la razón. Yo también quiero hacer las cosas bien. Akane, no sabes lo mal que me sentí todos estos días, la rabia, la impotencia, pero por sobre todo el miedo a perderte, el miedo a enfrentar una vida sin ti... hace cinco días, a esta misma hora, creí que moriría cuando me dijeron que estabas grave y que podrías no resistir. Mi mundo, que parecía tan seguro, en ese momento se vino abajo, me sentí devastado, desamparado, perdido y me di cuenta que ya no podría vivir nunca más lejos de ti. Te necesito tanto Akane, no te imaginas cuanto.

-Hace cinco días, yo me estaba muriendo, me lo dijeron y aunque no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió después de ver que los rescatistas se acercaron a mi y a Kaede, puedo asegurarte que en mi inconsciente sabía que si no luchaba no volvería a despertar, ¿y sabes qué?, al despertar me di cuenta de que una sola razón me hizo luchar con todas mis fuerzas para conseguir salir del coma, y tú eres esa razón. El volver a verte, el percibir tu presencia a mi alrededor aunque no estés cerca mío, el volver a sentir tu mirada sobre mi, en fin, el volver a formar parte de tu vida hizo que pudiera volver y la primera palabra que escapó de mis labios en ese momento fue tu nombre. Yo no sabía lo que había sucedido y creí que tú podías estar herido o incluso muerto y me desesperé, por eso tuvieron que ingresar todos los médicos y enfermeras, los hubieses visto, sólo cuando Tofu entendió el motivo de mi exaltación y me dijo que tú estabas bien los deje que hicieran su trabajo, porque tú estabas bien y yo pondría todo de mi parte para estar nuevamente contigo.

-Tuvimos que pasar por una situación extrema para recapacitar; por lo que a mi respecta, no pienso dejar que eso pase de nuevo, no me arriesgare a que tú no sepas lo que yo siento, quiero que sepas desde hoy y para siempre que estoy loco por ti desde el primer día en que nos conocimos.

-¡Ranma, eso es exagerado!

-¿No era qué te dabas cuenta cuando un chico sentía algo especial por ti? –dijo el joven con ironía en su voz.

-Sí, pero cuando ese chico lo demuestra. ¿Cómo podría yo llegar a intuir que tú sentías algo por mí si te la pasabas descalificándome, insultándome, haciéndome enojar?... incluso llegue a pensar que me odiabas.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero cuando te ponías celosa de las demás, tenía la secreta esperanza de que al menos no me odiabas tanto.

-Ah claro, entonces las preferías a ellas para elevar aún más tu ego ¿no?, "la marimacho se pone celosa de ellas, eso me demuestra que hay una más que se muere por mi"...

-¡Eso si que es exagerado!, ¡cómo puedes pensar que yo podría hacer algo así!

-¡Porque es lo que hacías!, Shampoo siempre abrazándote y acosándote, Ukyo preparando comida que tu devorabas y que decir de Kodashi.

-Pero yo no hacia nada para provocar sus comportamientos.

-Tampoco hacias nada por evitarlos. No te imaginas lo que yo sentía cada vez que te veía con una de ellas, primero la rabia de ver que tú disfrutabas de sus demostraciones de afecto cuando se suponía que eras "mi" prometido, luego venía la tristeza al sentir que en realidad ellas eran mejores que yo y después...el temor de que te cansaras de la situación y eligieras a cualquiera de ellas para irte de mi lado...

-Te equivocas, yo sí me imagino como te sentías, yo me sentía igual al ver como Kuno te abrazaba, al darme cuenta de que te comportabas tan amorosa con Ryoga y que a mi me tratabas a las patadas, el ver como eres el sueño de todos los chicos de la preparatoria y de muchos otros de afuera, es horrible pensar que alguno de ellos te pueda alejar de mi.

-Pero sabes que eso no va a pasar.

-Ahora puedo estar un poco más tranquilo, pero hasta que no seas mi esposa no podré sentirme muy seguro.

-Eso quiere decir...

-Eso quiere decir que quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible.

-Pero, la escuela y...

-Ah no, hace tres días aceptaste ser mi esposa, ¿no estarás arrepentida ahora?

-Claro que no bobo. Seré tu esposa y nos casaremos en cuanto pueda ponerme un vestido. ¿No pretenderás que tu novia camine con un vendaje en la cabeza, muletas y una muy sensual escayola en su pierna derecha?

-Tienes razón, aunque a mi no me importaría. Por mi me casaría contigo en esta misma cama de Hospital.

-¿Y dónde quedó el gran guerrero?, aquel que se jacta de tener un excelente autocontrol

-Eso es en lo referente a combates, respecto a ti, debo confesar que tengo que esforzarme al máximo para controlar mis acciones.

-Eso es algo nuevo e inesperado.

-Pero es la verdad.

-¿Tanto así?

-Sí. En este mismo instante estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para seguir conversando y no hacer lo que realmente quisiera hacer.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-Algo como esto –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella y fundiéndose en un romántico y apasionado beso, el que fue interrumpido cuando una de las enfermeras les informó que el chico debía retirarse, hacía rato que debía haberlo hecho, pero ellas no querían interrumpir tan anhelado y especial encuentro. Todo el Hospital sabía de la historia de amor de esa pareja de jovencitos, así es que habían decidido ayudarles en la medida de lo posible a terminar de buena forma ese episodio dramático en sus vidas.

La enfermera sonrió al ver la cara de decepción del joven al escucharla decirle que tenía que retirarse, podía hacerse una idea de lo que ambos jóvenes sentían, sus colegas de la UCI le habían contado de la devoción demostrada por el chico hacia su prometida y ahora que ella se encontraba bien, era lógico que no quisiese separarse de ella, pero reglas eran reglas y tenían que ser cumplidas, además estaba segura de que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que él se las ingeniara para no separarse nunca más de ella, circulaban rumores de que él estaba tan enamorado y desesperado por hacerla su esposa que no dudaba que antes de que terminase el año, se enterarían de que la joven pareja de Nerima se había casado, o tal vez antes del mes, eso sólo el destino lo sabía, pero lo que nadie podía negar era que el lazo que unía a esos dos era tan fuerte que ya nada los podría separar, sólo la muerte y quedaba claro que hasta ella tendría que hacer un enorme esfuerzo si se quería llevar a uno de esos dos corazones que en verdad parecían latir como uno solo.

La puerta se cerró después de que el muchacho saliera de la habitación, pero aunque pasarían la noche separados, ambos sabían que entre ellos había nacido un pacto ese día, un acuerdo que ambos estaban dispuestos a llevar a cabo hasta el fin de sus días, porque ese día se habían vuelto a enamorar y ahora estaban dispuestos a luchar para seguir juntos pasara lo que pasara... desde ese día y para siempre.

* * *

Notas Finales:

1.- Bastante azucarado ¿verdad?, pero ya lo he dicho, me gusta el azúcar y los finales felices (aunque puedan quedar un tanto cursis), espero que les haya gustado. Ya falta sólo el epílogo de esta historia, así es que no me queda más que agradecerles a todos los que me han acompañado durante este proyecto que se ha convertido en lo más querido que he llegado a escribir hasta el momento. Muchas gracias a todos los que han dedicado parte de su tiempo a leerlo e infinitas gracias a todos los que amablemente han dejado sus comentarios escritos por los capítulos que he publicado semana a semana, de verdad, cada palabra que se toman la molestia de escribir es muy importante para mí y no me cansaré de agradecerles.

Será hasta el próximo y último capítulo, el epílogo de esta historia.

Cuídense mucho y buena suerte a todos!

Madame de La Fère – Du Vallon.


	11. Chapter 10 alternativo

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, que serán incorporados durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

_******Advertencia******__**: **_

_**No, no me he equivocado en el orden de los capítulos y éste capítulo no se repite, es sólo que a última hora y escribiendo el capítulo IX, mi cabecita comenzó a funcionar y decidí hacer un cambio (más bien se trata de una complementación). Decidí proponer dos finales, el que pensé originalmente (que ya fue publicado) y uno alternativo que vino para quedarse en esta cosa que llevo sobre los hombros y que me sentí en la obligación de traspasar a palabras, por lo tanto, he publicado ambos capítulos en conjunto, dejándoles a ustedes elegir cuál de ellos les gusta más (o tal vez ninguno de los dos sea de su agrado, es un riesgo que deberé correr).**_

**_Pero... si no les gustan las emociones fuertes, les solicito que dejen de leer en este preciso momento, el capítulo es bastante intenso (mucho más que los que ya se han publicado) y no quisiera que alguien de los que gentilmente me han regalado algo de su tiempo siguiendo esta historia se quede con una mala impresión. NO ES OBLIGACIÓN LEERLO PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, se trata sólo de un capítulo TOTALMENTE_****_ independiente a la historia original, el cual publico como desafío personal y debido a esta publicación tambien el cambio en el rating.  
_**

**_Ya lo saben, así es que hago la acotación para que no piensen que hay un error en el orden de los capítulos y reitero, capítulo alternativo e independiente que no es necesario leer para la continuidad de la historia. Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo X "alternativo"._**

"**Corazones en conflicto"**

**Capítulo X (alternativo)**

La mañana siguiente llegó con todo el esplendor de un hermoso día. Kasumi y Nodoka se habían levantado al alba para preparar lo que sería un delicioso y contundente desayuno, ya que sus anteriores comidas habían sido por sobre todo frugales.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban charlando y riendo alegremente con temas triviales, haciendo planes para lo que vendría en el futuro de la joven pareja de enamorados. Una vez que Akane saliera del Hospital, era casi seguro que sus padres intentarían casarlos inmediatamente, por lo que ellas ya estaban planeando una estrategia para evitar que los dos atolondrados padres de la pareja cometieran una imprudencia al apresurar la tan esperada boda.

Nabiki se había levantado también, pero permanecía en su habitación, haciendo cálculos y planeando los pasos que seguirían a continuación. Había conseguido los servicios de un estupendo abogado gracias a los contactos que había logrado establecer en su primer año de Universidad, pero sabía que aún así, no podía dejar todo el trabajo en manos de un desconocido.

El abogado en cuestión tenía buen aspecto, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que no debía confiar ciegamente en las personas, menos en un abogado, ya que todos ellos pertenecían a una rara especie de profesionales a quienes la gente les tenía desconfianza y apodaban "amorosamente" con distintos apelativos, entre ellos y uno de los más usados, el de "chupa sangre".

No, ella tenía que tener el control de la situación hasta la última instancia. Su hermana pequeña había despertado el día anterior y eso era un gran alivio para toda la familia. Ahora, ella tenía que dedicarse única y exclusivamente a los negocios.

Soun y Genma se encontraban como de costumbre, sentados uno al lado del otro en la veranda que daba al jardín, frente al estanque Koi. A pesar de lo temprano que era, conversaban alegremente, haciendo planes y soñando con el futuro heredero que seguramente le darían sus hijos. Después de todo, Akane había despertado y la prohibición de hablar sobre el tema que les había impuesto Nabiki quedaba nula con ese hecho. Ellos estaban disfrutando el planificar el futuro del Dojo y de la continuación de las escuelas de combate libre Saotome y Tendo, las que prontamente se unirían en una sola, como había sido su sueño compartido por tantos y tantos años.

Ranma se encontraba aún dormido. Después de los agotadores días anteriores, era muy normal que hubiese quedado exhausto. Por vez primera durante ese período de tiempo, había conseguido dormir tranquilo, sin sobresaltos ni pesadillas que perturbaran su descanso.

La noche anterior, apenas había llegado junto a su madre, Kasumi y Tofu del Hospital, él había comido rápidamente lo que le habían servido Kasumi y su madre, para posteriormente, disculparse con la familia e internarse en su cuarto con el único objetivo de dormir toda la noche.

Habían sido tantas emociones, y estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar la ventana de la habitación. Quizá era por ese motivo que en ese momento sintió un repentino escalofrió que lo hizo despertar abruptamente. Le pareció extraño el frío que hacia, siendo que afuera, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Se quedó un momento más recostado en su futón, con un brazo sobre los ojos, pero de pronto una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando pudo recordar que tenía que levantarse para ir a ver a su prometida, seguramente ella estaría impaciente por salir de ese horrendo Hospital y él tendría que tranquilizarla.

Apartó su brazo de sus ojos y pestañeo por unos cuantos segundos hasta enfocar su mirada en el techo. Un leve y casi imperceptible sonido captó su atención, era como el revoloteo de un insecto, pero... sí, una ingenua mariposa de vivos colores revoloteaba torpemente alrededor de su habitación, tratando de encontrar una salida al jardín. El chico sonrió y se puso de pie, después de dar unas cuantas vueltas más, la mariposa se posó cerca de la ventana, en la mesita que él usualmente ocupaba de escritorio. Ranma se acercó con cautela y la atrapó con sus manos.

-¿Cómo diablos te metiste aquí? –preguntó sonriendo a la mariposa, el aletear de sus alas causándole cosquillas en sus manos. Caminó hacia la ventana y la dejó libre a orillas de la misma-. Vete ya, eres libre pequeña –la mariposa dio un par de vueltas más, como si no quisiera alejarse de su lado y luego desapareció de la vista del joven-, que fría está la mañana –dijo él frotándose las manos, luego recordó que tenía prisa y se preparó para lo que seguramente, sería un nuevo y agitado día.

* * *

Toda la familia se encontraba sentada a la mesa, nunca antes se habían conjugado tanta tranquilidad y alegría en el desayuno familiar. Todos charlaban y acotaban alguna cosa en una conversación relajada y armoniosa. Estaban tan sumidos en lo que se estaba debatiendo, que se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de entrada a la casa y el repiqueteo del teléfono, ambos sonidos al mismo tiempo. En fracción de segundos, las dos hermanas Tendo se pusieron de pie, diciendo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Yo voy! –ambas sonrieron hasta que Nabiki, siempre práctica, zanjó la situación.

-Kasumi, ve a abrir, yo contestaré la llamada.

-Sí.

Las dos hermanas se dirigieron a hacer lo que habían acordado.

En la puerta, Kasumi recibió sonriente a Ryoga y Ukyo, quienes habían querido pasar por el Dojo antes de dirigirse al Hospital, sólo para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

Mientras tanto, en el teléfono, Nabiki contestaba una inquietante llamada.

-Sí, habla con su hermana... sí... ¿cómo?... no, no puede estar hablando en serio –dijo la joven de melena castaña, mientras se apoyaba firmemente en la mesita en que se encontraba el teléfono, ya que sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar-... ¡No! –gritó dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa que se estremeció, mientras sus ojos dejaban escapar las lágrimas que hasta ese momento había logrado contener.

Kasumi, Ryoga y Ukyo detuvieron su ingreso a la casa al verla en ese estado. Mientras, desde la sala había acudido el resto de la familia al escuchar el grito de la chica-...esta bien....entiendo, hasta pronto –dijo recuperando en parte la compostura, pero no por eso dejaba de llorar. Colgó el auricular y se dio media vuelta para encarar a todos los que allí se encontraban.

Su mirada se enfocó en una sola persona, el prometido de su hermana, quien la miraba expectante. Tomó aire para calmarse y habló en un susurro.

-Dicen que tuvo una descompensación... una falla multisistémica... hace sólo media hora... no pudieron hacer nada, ella...

-¿Qué quieres decir Nabiki? –le interrumpió Ranma apretando sus puños fuertemente.

-¡Ella nos dejo Ranma!, ¡mi hermana dejo de respirar hace quince minutos, la enfermera me lo acaba de decir! –Nabiki no soportó más y cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazándose a si misma y sollozando angustiada.

Nadie podía creer lo que había escuchado decir a la mediana de las Tendo. Tenía que ser mentira, Akane había despertado del coma, se encontraba bien la noche anterior, había hablado con su prometido, ¡incluso había bromeado con él!. No podía estar... muerta, simplemente eso no era posible.

Ranma avanzó la distancia que lo separaba de Nabiki y la levantó en vilo tomándola de ambos brazos como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, la remeció un par de veces con brusquedad para lograr que lo mirara a los ojos, para luego hablar desesperadamente y casi en grito.

-¡Estas mintiendo Nabiki!, ¡sabes que ella estaba bien!, ¡no juegues con esto!

-¡Jamás jugaría con algo así Ranma!, ¡la enfermera me lo acaba de decir, ella...

Las palabras de Nabiki fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del teléfono, Ranma soltó a Nabiki de inmediato y se apresuró en contestar.

-¿Si?... ¡Tofu!, ¡dime que es mentira, dime que la enfermera se equivocó, Akane no puede haber... ! –el pesado silencio que siguió después sólo era interrumpido por los sollozos apagados de las cuatro mujeres que rodeaban a Ranma.

Entonces el chico pareció entrar en una especie de trance, alejó el auricular de su oído y se lo pasó a la persona que se encontraba más cerca de él, no importándole quien lo recibía, luego se abrió paso hacia la sala y avanzó lentamente hasta llegar a la veranda que daba al jardín.

No escuchó los llantos cada vez más fuertes y angustiantes de las mujeres, no escuchó los gritos desesperados que daba Soun Tendo, no escuchó a su padre tratando hacer algo por calmar a su amigo, no escuchó el fuerte sonido que produjo el golpe que dio Ryoga contra uno de los muros de la casa Tendo, sólo bajo la pequeña escalera de piedra y avanzó hasta el centro del jardín.

Sus ojos no le dejaba ver bien el paisaje, nublados por las lágrimas contenidas, le parecía estar viendo una de esas pinturas de arte abstracto, con difusas formas y extraños colores difuminándose a su alrededor. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, era ilógico, tenía que tratarse de un sueño nuevamente, en cualquier momento él despertaría de esa pesadilla, tenía que despertar de esa pesadilla. Un fuerte gemido escapó de sus labios, para luego transformarse en un grito desesperado. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a golpear furiosamente en el mismo lugar.

-¡Nooo!... ¡esto no puede estar pasando!... ¡ella no!... ¡Arghhh!

El chico se puso de pie y quiso salir corriendo de ese lugar, tenía que verla, tenía que ir a ese maldito Hospital y encontrarse con ella, se lo había prometido y seguramente ella le estaba esperando. Pero cuando quiso avanzar deseperado por el jardín, el cuerpo de otra persona impidió que lo hiciera.

-¡Ranma, tranquilízate!, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-¡Debo ir a buscarla, ella está esperando por mi!, ¡le prometí que saldríamos de ese lugar y nunca más volveríamos a entrar allí!

-Ranma, cálmate. Debes calmarte y pensar en lo vas a hacer. No puedes ir al Hospital en ese estado...

-¡Y tú piensas impedírmelo!

-¡Ranma!

El chico de la trenza comenzó a atacar al joven que se encontraba frente a él, Ryoga esquivaba con facilidad los golpes que trataba de darle Ranma. En condiciones normales, eso sería casi increíble, ya que al menos un golpe habría llegado a destino, pero lo cierto era que Ranma estaba destrozado y sólo atacaba con furia a su oponente, no hacia para nada uso de su fuerza, agilidad y astucia, sólo se dedicaba a dar golpes imperfectos al tiempo que lloraba y gritaba desesperado. Ryoga bloqueó uno de sus golpes, tomando con fuerza su puño cerrado y obligó a Ranma a aterrizar con ambas rodillas en el suelo, luego se abalanzó sobre él y lo inmovilizó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Ranma por favor, el que te pelees con todo el mundo no la traerá de vuelta.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto?, ¿no es una pesadilla?

-No Ranma, el doctor Tofu estuvo con Akane hasta el final, ella estuvo conciente hasta esta mañana, pero de pronto, sufrió una descompensación que finalmente terminó en un paro respiratorio, él dice que hicieron todo lo posible, pero su cuerpo no resistió...

-¡Siempre dicen lo mismo!... -gritó furioso- ¡ellos siempre hacen todo lo posible y después!...

-Ranma, piensa que a ella no le gustaría verte así -le interrumpió Ryoga mientras hacia enormes esfuerzos por contener a su amigo para que no lograra escapar y armar un escandalo en el Hospital-, ¡tú no eres así!...

-¡¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo?!, ¡ayer le dije que la amaba, le propuse matrimonio y ahora!... ¡¿qué tengo que hacer, esperar a que alguien la traiga dentro de un cajón?!

-Piensa en las chicas y en el señor Tendo, al menos tú tuviste la oportunidad de verla, de estar con ella un momento, de despedirte...

Ranma no contestó, se aferró fuertemente a Ryoga, como si fuese su tabla de salvación en un naufragio y se abandonó al llanto.

El abrazo de su otrora rival se volvía doloroso para el chico de la pañoleta, pero él sabía que debía aguantar, el dolor físico que él sentía ni siquiera llegaba a compararse con el que debía estar sintiendo su amigo en ese momento.

Ranma estaba destrozado, los recuerdos se mezclaban con la realidad y le hacían pensar que no soportaría esa dura prueba. Recordó su promesa, _"no volveremos nunca más"_ le había dicho y el brillo en sus ojos, entonces se dio cuenta, había sido el anuncio, ella había recuperado la conciencia sólo para despedirse de él y ese "nunca más" se cumpliría como si se tratase de una profecia, pero no de la manera en la que él había pensado. Cuando logró controlar un poco su llanto, comenzó a hablar calmadamente, casi susurrado sus palabras.

-Se iba a casar conmigo Ryoga... ayer, ella fue la única que se acordó de mi cumpleaños, la hubieses visto… en medio de todas esas máquinas, con su cuerpo...tan lastimado… se acordó de mi cumpleaños…-el chico hizo una pausa para recuperar el aire en medio de los sollozos desesperados-... dime, ¿por qué se la llevaron?, ella era una mujer buena, siempre preocupada de los demás, entonces, ¿por qué ella y no yo?...

-No lo sé...

-El Sugi no era un buen presagio Ryoga… fue un anuncio de… muerte...-Ryoga no pudo contestar, se encontraba tan abatido como su amigo-… Se iba a casar conmigo... dijo que me amaba –continuó llorando desesperado-… tenía que haber sido yo... ¡yo debí haber muerto en ese incendio maldita sea, no ella!

Un nuevo silencio y ataque de llanto, esta vez compartido por Ryoga.

Ukyo les observaba de pie en la veranda, no se atrevía a avanzar. Ellos estaban en el césped, a escasos metros de ella, Ranma derrumbado en los brazos de Ryoga, ambos abrazados, ambos llorando como dos niños pequeños. De vez en cuando, Ryoga parecía decirle palabras de consuelo a Ranma, a las que el chico de la trenza asentía en silencio. Era conmovedor verlos en esa actitud, ella nunca había podido siquiera imaginar llegar a ver a los dos hombres más fuertes que conocía, derrotados de tal manera por un amor compartido, el amor de una chica que les había sido arrebatado cruelmente a ambos por la propia vida.

Allí, de pie en la veranda de la casa Tendo, ella lloró con una tristeza que jamás había sentido, y mientras se apoyaba en una de las contraventanas y observaba a sus dos amigos, habría jurado ver una pequeña mariposa de vivos colores que sobrevolaba por encima de los dos jovenes y luego se elevaba al cielo hasta perderse en él.

* * *

La casa Tendo se encontraba silente a esa hora de la noche, todos habían decidido retirarse temprano a sus habitaciones. La noticia de la muerte de Akane Tendo había caído como una bomba en el círculo de amigos y conocidos de la familia. Nadie podía creer que eso fuera cierto. Toda la gente se habría esperado que muriera alguien de más edad, alguien que hubiese vivido por más tiempo, no era lógico que la muerte se llevara consigo a una jovencita que estaba próxima a cumplir recién los dieciocho años y mucho menos a la chica más bondadosa que podían haber conocido. La vida era injusta.

El día anterior, cuando se había producido el deceso, el doctor Tofu había conseguido que se saltaran una serie de papeleos y burocracia, logrando así entregar con prontitud el cuerpo sin vida de su buena amiga. El doctor había llorado amargamente y durante horas después de darle la noticia a la familia Tendo. Siendo médico, sabía que habían hecho lo humanamente posible por salvarla, él y sus colegas se habían esforzado al máximo, pero aún así, la pérdida era demasiado grande y cercana para él. Conocía a Akane de toda la vida, sabía de todas y cada una de las enfermedades que había tenido, recordaba cada fractura, esguince o lesión provocada por el duro entrenamiento o por pelearse con alguien en una lucha callejera. Simplemente, no podía aceptar haber fracasado al intentar salvarla y con ello, provocarle ese dolor a su familia y a su prometido.

Fue Kasumi quien haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió calmar la culpa que sentía el buen doctor y convencerlo para que acompañara a la familia en los ritos fúnebres.

En un principio, Nabiki había decidido acompañar a su hermana pequeña en su habitación, pero luego y viendo la cantidad de gente y amigos que llegaban, había decidido que el Dojo era un buen lugar para acompañarla en lo que sería, su última visita física a ese lugar.

Cuando el cuerpo de Akane había llegado del Hospital, ella había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo gigantesco para contenerlos a todos y lograr que dejaran a los profesionales preparar a su hermana para el rito funerario. En el Hospital, habían hecho un trabajo impecable, el cuerpo de Akane había sido entregado casi sin muestras de haber estado expuesto al desastroso incendio. La herida en su cabeza era casi imperceptible y sus extremidades habían sido despojadas de los vendajes, todo esto para facilitar la purificación del cuerpo de la chica.

Nabiki había ingresado junto a Kasumi al cuarto de Akane y habían insistido en ser ellas las encargadas de hacer los ritos de purificación del cuerpo de su pequeña hermana. Le apartaron de encima las sábanas blancas que la cubrían, le quitaron el camisón y lavaron con una ternura indescriptible cada fracción de su blanca piel con abundante agua para purificar su cuerpo, preparandola así para su largo viaje, ambas chicas no habían podido aguantar el llanto al ser participes de este rito tan triste pero necesario. Luego la vistieron con un hermoso kimono blanco, cepillaron sus cortos y azulados cabellos y los adornaron con pequeñas flores blancas que Ukyo amablemente se había encargado de conseguir. Se veía tan linda, entera de blanco, maquillada y con el rostro sereno. Parecía que dormía, tan pacifica, tan tranquila, sumergida en un plácido sueño del que en cualquier momento podría despertar. Entonces, Kasumi se había acercado para mojarle los labios con agua y luego, Nabiki había salido de la habitación para avisar que su pequeña hermana se encontraba lista para emprender su viaje, su último viaje.

Justo en ese momento, el cielo pareció encapotarse y unas cuantas gotas de luvia cayeron en el preciso instante en que la gente de la funeraria se encontraba trasladando con cuidado el cuerpo de Akane desde su habitación hasta el centro del Dojo, para depositarlo bajo el altar de sus antepasados. Las hermanas Tendo habían escuchado el comentario de uno de los presentes, quien había dicho: _"es increible, hasta el cielo parece entristecerse y llorar la partida de Akane"_. Sí, el señor que había dicho esa frase debía tener razón, porque la lluvia había durado sólo un par de minutos, el cielo también lloraba por la perdida de la dulce chica.

Después de eso, el desfile de amigos y conocidos había comenzado. Todos compartiendo con las dos hermanas Tendo, con Soun Tendo quien se encontraba destrozado por la perdida de su hija menor y que sólo dejaba de llorar a intervalos irregulares y con Genma y Nodoka Saotome.

Nadie había notado la ausencia del prometido de la chica, nadie sabía dónde se encontraba, no fue hasta que Shampoo y Mousse llegaron a medio día al Dojo y preguntaron por él, que todos se dieron cuenta de que él no había aparecido, tampoco encontraron a Ryoga y comenzaron a sospechar lo peor. Genma, Ukyo, Shampoo y Mousse estaban a punto de salir a buscarlos cuando les vieron ingresar con una calma y serenidad que nadie se hubiese esperado. Ambos impecablemente vestidos, usando las mismas vestimentas que ya les eran típicas, pero era indudable que se habían esmerado en prepararse para la ocasión.

Caminaron con decisión y al llegar a los pies de Akane, se separaron, ambos depositaron un único lilium blanco en las manos que la chica conservaba cruzadas. Ranma la observó por un momento con infinita ternura, se aproximó, acaricio los cabellos azulados de su prometida, se acercó a su rostro y después la besó, no dijo nada, no hacia falta, tampoco observó a nadie a sabiendas de que aquel acto podría haber provocado algun inconveniente, pero no le importó, no la dejaría marchar sin despedirse de ella. Luego, ambos chicos ocuparon cada uno un lugar a la cabecera de ella, Ryoga a la derecha y Ranma a la izquierda. Allí permanecieron, velando el sueño eterno de la joven que había conseguido enamorarles. Durante todo el resto del día y la noche que le siguió, los dos chicos se alejaban de su lugar sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario, pero siempre y cuando, el otro permaneciera acompañando a la bella joven vestida de blanco en el centro del Dojo.

Fue así como Ranma despidió a Shampoo y Mousse cuando le dijeron que regresarían a China, no sin antes ofrecer disculpas y la posibilidad de un duelo para zanjar la deuda que creían, tenían con Ranma por demorarlo durante el fatídico día del incendio en el Centro Comercial. El chico de la trenza simplemente declinó de la proposición, aludiendo que se había dado cuanta de que nadie tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido y que por lo tanto no les guardaba ningún rencor. Les deseó un buen viaje y se despidió amablemente de ellos.

Luego vinieron muchos compañeros de escuela. Tuvo que consolar a las amigas de Akane y confortar a los chicos, incluso a Kuno cuando lo vio ingresar hecho un despojo al interior del Dojo, llorando a mares y proclamando a los cuatro vientos que no se recuperaría jamás de una perdida semejante.

Los profesores, vecinos y conocidos no paraban de sucederse unos tras otros, todos con sentimientos de pesar, pero a la vez con bellos y alegres recuerdos de la chica de cortos cabellos azulados.

El día siguiente fue de más tranquilidad. Sólo la familia acompañada por el doctor Tofu, Ryoga y Ukyo acompañaron a Akane al crematorio. El ánfora que contenía las cenizas de la chica y que debía ser entregada a su padre como familiar directo, esta vez fue entregada a su prometido, quien la llevó consigo hasta depositarla en la tumba de la familia Tendo. Todos escucharon las oraciones del monje budista y luego vino el doloroso momento de separarse para siempre de ella. Ya no había nada más que hacer, desde ese momento, sólo los buenos recuerdos quedarían para acompañar a la familia en el duro camino de la aceptación de la perdida.

Así, llegada la noche de aquel día y después de consumir unos bocadillos muy livianos y alguna que otra taza de té, todos habían decido que sería mejor ir a descansar.

Como era su costumbre, Kasumi fue la última en retirarse, pero no sin antes ir a ver a su hermano, porque para ella, aunque Akane no estuviera más con ellos y por ende, el compromiso no significara ya nada, Ranma seguiría siendo su hermano.

Lo buscó en su habitación, pero el chico no se encontraba allí, por un momento se preocupó al creer que él volvería a desaparecer, pero luego una idea vino a su mente y salió de la habitación de él para dirigirse a la de Akane, abrió la puerta con cuidado y levantó la mano para alcanzar el interruptor.

-Deja la luz apagada, por favor Kasumi.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ranma?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro?

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes, sólo necesito... necesito...

-Te entiendo, yo también necesito asimilar que ella ya no está. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

-Lo sé.

-Bien.

-Kasumi... ¿crees que pueda... quedarme aquí esta noche?

-Claro que sí Ranma, esta noche y todas las que quieras... hasta que logres superarlo.

-Gracias.

-Buenas noches hermano.

-Buenas noches... hermana.

La puerta se cerró y el joven suspiró con fuerza, eran demasiadas emociones embargándolo, parecía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Kasumi le había preguntado si se encontraba bien y él había mentido.

No, no se encontraba bien, no se sentía para nada bien, todos sus pensamientos daban vuelta en su cerebro, cerraba los ojos y la veía a ella, sonriente, bella y viva, pero luego los abría y la realidad lo golpeaba dolorosamente de nuevo, una y otra vez, ella ya no estaba junto a él, nunca más escucharía su voz, su risa, sus gritos e insultos, ya nunca más podría caminar junto a ella, ya nunca más podría estrecharla en sus brazos y salir corriendo para escapar de algún adversario o algún peligro... ya nunca más.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas escaparon nuevamente recorriendo sus mejillas, había tomado una decisión, era la única opción que tenía, no podía seguir con su vida sabiendo que ella no estaría nunca más con él, debía seguirla o terminaría volviendose loco de dolor. Con el firme proposito de poner fin a su existencia, abrió sus ojos, pero cuando pudo enfocar su mirada en una de las esquinas de la habitación, se quedó paralizado.

La luz que veía se fue acercando lentamente a él, era pequeña y muy brillante, y él podía entender a la perfección lo que aquella luz parecía decirle. Se sentó en la cama de golpe, no creyendo lo que veía, luego, la luz dio un par de vueltas en completo desorden, él sonrió y la luz se detuvo a la altura de su rostro.

-Te lo prometo. Te prometo que haré lo posible –la luz hizo un movimiento brusco y él soltó una breve carcajada, aunque aún lloraba-, está bien. Retomaré mi vida y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ser feliz por el resto de los años que me queden por vivir. Te lo juro...Akane.

Entonces, la pequeña luz se acercó aún más a su rostro y luego salió disparada por la ventana. Él no logró volver a verla durante todo el resto de esa noche, pero estaba decidido a cumplir con la última promesa que le había hecho a su marimacho, al amor de su vida, seguiría haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por vivir hasta que ella volviera a buscarlo y se encontraran para no separase jamás. Se lo había prometido y él nunca rompía una promesa.

* * *

Notas Finales:

1.- ¡No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer!, ¡terminé de poner en palabras lo más difícil que he escrito nunca!, aún estoy conteniendo las lágrimas, tengo la vision borrosa y mis dedos tiemblan, en serio... tengo que calmarme un poco...

Fue una prueba realmente dura escribir esto, si llegaron hasta aquí quiere decir que se arriesgaron a leer este capítulo al igual que yo al escribirlo. Bueno, este es el final "alternativo" en donde las cosas no terminan bien. De verdad, me costó **demasiado** escribirlo, soy muy honesta al decirlo, primero porque tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para convencerme a mi misma de hacer que Akane nos dejara (es un personaje al que adoro, uno de mis favoritos tanto de la serie, como del anime en general y jamás lo habría hecho de no ser por mi intención de mostrar la otra cara de la moneda, la parte fea de la vida, de la cual uno nunca esta libre. Como dice mi madre, la muerte es lo único seguro de la vida), y segundo porque las emociones me jugaron una muy mala pasada haciendome recordar algunas cosas que no me gusta recordar, he derramado algunas lágrimas escribiendo algo así, pero ya está y al menos he cumplido, quizá no con las expectativas de ustedes, pero sí con lo que yo quería entregar. Pido mil disculpas por haber cometido el sacrilegio de asesinar a un personaje tan querido, pero quería ver hasta qué punto era capaz de transcribir emociones tan intensas y sí,** ¡merezco que me condenen a sufrir las peores penas del infierno, que me linchen ciberneticamente y que me torturen de por vida si así lo quieren por atreverme a ello! **(aunque igual pueden elegir el final romantico y bonito que siempre estuvo pensado, porque lo he dicho, me gustan los finales felices y romanticos y el verdadero final de esta historia es el que publiqué anterior a éste, el capítulo X "normal", esto sólo lo escribí como un desafío muy personal), si quieren dejar algún comentario por el verdadero final o por éste, sea bueno o malo, será muy bien recibido.

2.- Incorporar a una mariposa como señal de que algo "especial" estaba ocurriendo fue una idea de último momento al recordar una situación particular que me contaron, alguna vez, les sucedió a varios integrantes de mi familia hace años atrás (aunque bien puede haber sido sugestión colectiva).

Si alguien leyó con atención el capítulo anterior, y sé que al menos cuatro de ustedes tenían sospechas de que algo "raro" sucedía (sí, maring, trekumy, edwardina-NY y Akai27, ¡dieron en el blanco!, pero no podía adelantarles nada, sorry!), en su parte final, Ranma nota como la mirada de Akane se nubla dandole un brillo especial. Bueno, ese detalle es crucial, porque según mis averiguaciones y lo que me han comentado personas que lo han vivido, muchos coinciden en que los ojos de aquellas personas que están próximas a dejar este mundo adquieren un brillo distinto, me han explicado que es como una especie de manto que le da una intensidad diferente a sus ojos. Yo no lo sé, tal vez se trate sólo de una sugestión, creencia popular o simples supersticiones, pero decidí incorporarlo.

3.- Traté de describir a muy grandes rasgos lo poco que sé de los rituales fúnebres en Japón. La verdad, son muy interesantes, bastante distintos a lo que hacemos en occidente. No quise extenderme mucho, porque no era la idea, pero espero que hayan quedado claros algunos puntos, como el uso del agua y el color blanco en la vestimenta (ambos en señal de pureza y purificación según el concepto de la religión budista), así como la cremación del cuerpo, antes de enterrarlo.

4.-¿Por qué un lilium blanco y no una rosa u otra flor?, sólo es porque me gustan esas flores, las encuentro lindas, delicadas y elegantes.

5.- Ya sólo queda el epílogo (el normal y el alternativo) y se acaba esta historia que al menos para mí ha sido bastante especial, ya que he puesto a prueba toda mi capacidad para describir de una forma limpia y no demasiado exacerbada sentimientos tan intensos como el dolor, la angustia, la desesperanza y por supuesto, el amor, que cualquier ser humano puede llegar a sentir en algún momento de su vida, espero haber conseguido en parte mi objetivo. Así es que, no les quito más tiempo con tanta palabreria y será hasta el próximo capítulo, ahora sí, el último.

Hasta pronto, cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	12. Chapter Epílogo

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

"**Corazones en conflicto"**

**Epílogo**

Pasaron los días, los meses y los años, y cada vez que llegaba el cumpleaños de Ranma, la pareja tenía un importante motivo para celebrar.

Las conmemoraciones comenzaban desde el día anterior para ambos, cada año y a las cinco en punto de la tarde se les podía observar en el punto exacto de la explosión y posterior incendio del Centro Comercial, allí se había levantado una pequeña plazoleta en donde descansaba un hermoso monumento memorial, en recuerdo de las personas que habían perdido la vida en el siniestro.

Al igual que muchas personas más, ellos iban religiosamente a rendir un homenaje póstumo a aquella gente anónima que no había corrido con la misma suerte que ellos y que había perecido de aquella forma tan trágica.

Pero para Akane y Ranma era más que un recuerdo de la tragedia lo que los motivaba a ir a ese lugar, para ellos, el regresar cada año era una forma de agradecer por la nueva oportunidad que se les había dado para cambiar las cosas a partir de ese fatídico día, de renovar la promesa que se habían hecho de no dejar que nada ni nadie interfiriera nunca más en su amor, de confirmar en silencio que ambos se encontraban juntos aún porque ese día habían comprendido que se amaban como nunca imaginaron y que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar que ese amor se extinguiera, iban allí a dar gracias por todas las cosas buenas que habían sucedido en sus vidas luego de que el destino les pusiera esa prueba tan extrema.

Al día siguiente, el ritual cambiaba, era un día de fiesta, ya que si bien era cierto que celebraban el cumpleaños de Ranma, ellos también habían designado ese día como su aniversario, el día en que hicieron sus votos de fidelidad y amor eterno en una habitación de Hospital, era por eso que cada año, Akane se levantaba temprano y comenzaba a preparar la comida para la celebración que generalmente comenzaba al atardecer. Luego, a medio día, ella y Ranma se dirigían al lugar donde todo había comenzado o culminado, según el punto de vista, el Hospital General de Nerima. Visitaban al personal que a esas alturas ya consideraban sus amigos, y compartían con ellos anecdotas pasadas y acontecimientos presentes, luego daban una vuelta por los alrededores, para posteriormente regresar a casa sin prisa, disfrutando cada momento que pasaban juntos y pensando en cómo habían cambiado sus vidas a raíz de una desgracia, transformándolas en una hermosa realidad.

Ese día en particular, Akane se había esmerado en preparar la comida. Después de mucho perseverar y practicar bajo las atentas miradas e instrucciones de su hermana mayor y de su suegra, había logrado que su comida fuese agradable al paladar, sabía que quizá nunca llegaría ser tan buena como la que preparaba Kasumi, pero su familia ya no se quejaba de dolores estomacales e incluso alababan algunos de sus platillos. Aunque lo que realmente se había convertido en su orgullo era el exquisito pastel de chocolate que había perfeccionado, el cual preparaba sólo para su esposo el día de su cumpleaños.

Había terminado de preparar dicho pastel y se encontraba guardando los ingredientes cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y sintió como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura.

-Hmm, qué bien huele.

-No te resultará esta vez Saotome.

-¿Qué, no puedo decir que el pastel que prepara mi esposa es lo más delicioso que he probado? –dijo apretando su abrazo y besando el cuello de su esposa para terminar susurrando en su oído-, miento, lo mas delicioso que he probado no es ese pastel, es quien lo prepara –continuó acariciándola y besándola ansiosamente.

-Ranma, los chicos están por llegar...no tenemos tiempo para...

-¿Para? -la incentivó a seguir hablando mientras la obligaba a darse la vuelta para besar sus labios-, ¿para algo como esto? –continuó besándola con mayor vehemencia.

-Llevamos nueve años de matrimonio...y jamás me he podido resistir a ti bobo...

-Error, llevamos nueve años, diez meses y tres días de matrimonio, sigues siendo torpe hasta para recordar las fechas -le dijo rozando su nariz con su dedo indice en una infantil caricia.

-Esta bien, pero, en serio creo que debemos dejarlo por el momento.

-No, quiero mi regalo y lo quiero ahora, ¿o acaso ya no me quieres?

-Tonto, ¿cómo pones en duda el que yo te quiera?

-Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres darme mi regalo?, ¿o la marimacho despertó y tendré que luchar con ella para obtener...? -un gemido escapó de los labios de él al verse sorprendido por un cariñoso golpe en el estómago gentileza de su adorada esposa, el cual no esperaba-. Sigues siendo fea.

-Fea y todo me quieres -dijo ella sonriendo y empinandose para darle un sorpresivo beso en los labios-, ya, ahora dejame terminar de ordenar antes de que lleguen los chicos.

-No, quiero mi regalo -dijo él atrapandola entre sus brazos y la encimera del mueble de cocina.

-¿Quieres tu regalo?

-Aja –ella lo miró coquetamente y con una de sus manos fue tentando por encima del mueble de cocina hasta alcanzar un gran trozo de chocolate que rápidamente introdujo en la boca de su marido- nogh megh regeria a eghto Aghane –dijo él tratando de comer con rapidez el trozo de chocolate, ella se rió alegremente, esa risa cristalina que a él tanto le gustaba –nogh ehg gaghiso –continuó él terminando de comer el chocolate que tenía en su boca.

-Pero si querías tu regalo, yo te di un anticipo –dijo fingiendo inocencia-, además, sé que te encanta el chocolate.

-No más que a ti –contestó tomando otro pedazo mas pequeño de chocolate y empujándolo dentro de los labios de ella-, ahora ya estamos a mano –ella comió rápidamente el trozo de chocolate que le había dado.

-Ranma, te estas comportando como un niño travieso.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

-Sí –dijo cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Estas muy equivocada, los niños traviesos no me llegan ni a los talones y te lo demostrare aquí y ahora.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Oh no, no te atrevas –dijo Akane tratando de retroceder hacia un rincón de la cocina al ver como su esposo tomaba un puñado de harina-, ¡Ranma si lo haces te juro que...!

-¿Qué? –dijo riendo al ver como su bella esposa tosía y sacudía su cabello para quitar el blanco polvo que había caído sobre ella-, te ves linda enfadada.

-¡Cómo te atreves!, y encima te burlas –continuó atravesando el corto espacio que había entre ella y el gran mueble de cocina en donde buscó algo con que poder vengar esa afrenta, introdujo su delicada mano en un cuenco que contenía un poco de chocolate liquido y se abalanzo sobre Ranma, embetunándole todo el rostro y parte de su camisa-, ¡ja!, ahora si estamos a mano.

-Aún no –respondió acercándose a ella y plantándole un beso en los labios tratando de esparcir la cobertura de chocolate por su rostro, mientras ella se resistía tenazmente-, sabes que me encanta el chocolate, ahora sí tendré que comerte a besos.

-No, espera, ¿quién te crees?, el canibalismo no esta permitido, ¡Ranma! –gritaba ella entre risas, mientras él la besaba y abrazaba alzándola del piso y dando vueltas con ella- ¡Basta baka!, ¡detente ya!

-Si quieres que me detenga tendrás que darme el verdadero regalo que me prometiste.

Las risas y los gritos se escuchaban desde la entrada de la casa, por lo que no era difícil saber desde donde provenían, sobre todo si el curioso visitante era un entusiasta niño de cinco años.

-¡Papá, mamá, dense prisa, parece que empezaron sin nosotros! –alcanzó a decir el pequeño ingresando a la casa corriendo sin anunciarse -¡Tía, tío, ya llegamos, no... –el pequeño se quedó mirando un tanto desconcertado la escena que se desarrollaba en la cocina de la casa de sus tíos.

Ranma se encontraba con su rostro embetunado de chocolate besando la mejilla de su esposa, a quien tenia tomada por la cintura en un abrazo apretado. Ella, con su rostro igual de manchado que el de su marido, su pelo alborotado y blanco por la harina, ambas manos apoyadas en los hombros de Ranma y sus piernas dobladas y muy lejos de siquiera tocar el suelo.

El niño inclino su cabeza hacia uno de sus costados tratando de encontrarle una explicación lógica al extraño comportamiento de sus queridos tíos, en su rostro, sus grandes y expresivos ojos mostrando la interrogante que surgía en su cabeza

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-¡Soichiro! –exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hola!, ¿dónde están...todos –dijo una joven mujer observando desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina-, ¿qué pasó aquí?

Akane miró a su esposo, mientras él la dejaba suavemente en el piso, ella trato de limpiarse un poco, pero observo como su mano estaba embadurnada de chocolate, sonrió de forma nerviosa y saludo a la recién llegada.

-¡Que bueno que pudieron venir Ukyo!

-Hum, esto parece un campo de batalla.

-Bueno, de cierto modo lo fue –dijo Ranma con una picara sonrisa en sus labios-. ¡Hola Ukyo!

-Ukyo, dónde quieres que deje...-Ryoga soltó un largo silbido al ver el estado de la cocina y el de sus amigos-, ¿qué demonios les pasó?

-Bueno...estábamos...

-Ya, ya, no tiene importancia, podemos imaginarnos lo que estaban haciendo, pero creo que tenemos que ordenar todo esto antes de que lleguen los demás.

-Sí, tienes mucha razón.

-Akane, ¿por qué no vas a lavarte?, estas un poco...-Ukyo comenzó a reír y luego la secundaron los tres adultos que se encontraban en la cocina, mientras el pequeño los miraba sin entender que pasaba-, ¡te ves tan cómica...!

-¡Todo es tu culpa Ranma!

-Yo no empecé, sólo te pedí mi regalo.

-Regalo que no recibirás si sigues comportándote de esa forma.

-¡Uy!, yo que tú lo pienso Ranma –dijo Ryoga.

-¿Puedo comer un trozo? –preguntó el pequeño indicando el chocolate que permanecía en la encimera.

-Claro que puedes cariño –contestó Akane-, en cuanto a ti...

-¡Hola, ya llegue! –se escucho una melodiosa voz desde la entrada.

-Es mejor que se den prisa en asearse, yo arreglare este desorden.

-Gracias Ukyo, te debo una.

-Para eso estamos los amigos.

Akane salió corriendo de la cocina, seguida muy de cerca por Ranma y discutiendo como en los viejos tiempos. Ukyo y Ryoga se miraron y una sonrisa cómplice apareció en sus rostros mientras escuchaban los gritos de sus amigos, Soichiro, el hijo de ambos estaba tan acostumbrado a los intercambios verbales de sus tíos que no les prestaba ninguna atención.

Ukyo se dispuso a limpiar el desastre que tenía en frente, cuando por el umbral apareció Kasumi quien se sorprendió muchísimo de ver su otrora pulcra cocina en ese deplorable estado. Luego de que Ukyo le explicara lo que ella creía podía haber sucedido y de que Ryoga saliera junto a su hijo para dejar que ambas mujeres ordenaran un poco, comenzaron a llegar el resto de invitados.

Akane volvió impecablemente vestida y se introdujo a la cocina en donde saludo a su hermana mayor y entre las tres comenzaron a dar los últimos detalles a los platillos que se habían preparado con anterioridad. Ranma, luego de saludar a su cuñada, se había dirigido al jardín en donde se encontraban Ryoga y un entusiasta Soichiro.

-Akane, hace mucho tiempo que no veía la cocina en estas condiciones.

-Oh, bueno hermana, verás, a veces me entusiasmo demasiado en preparar las cosas.

-No sería mejor decir que "alguien" te entusiasma demasiado.

-Bueno yo...-contestó Akane sonrojándose intensamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ukyo?

-Pregúntale a Ranma, Kasumi.

-¿A Ranma?, ¡Oh, ya entendí! –dijo ella riéndose.

-¡Basta!, ¡parece que disfrutan burlándose!

-¿Pero de qué te avergüenzas, Akane?, somos adultas, además está muy bien que provoques esos arranques pasionales en tu esposo –ambas chicas reían alegremente mientras una muy acongojada Akane trataba de hacerse la ofendida.

-Veo que lo pasan muy bien.

-¡Hola Shampoo, Mousse!

Todos se saludaron alegremente, Mousse se dirigió rápidamente donde se encontraban sus dos amigos y Shampoo pasó a ayudar a las chicas.

-Entonces, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Es que Akane y Ranma...

-¡No se van a cansar de burlarse de mi en toda la tarde!

-Akane, pensé que habías aprendido a controlar tus impulsos, aún tienes esos arranques de mal humor tan famosos en tu adolescencia, ¡pobre Ranma!

-Sí, ¡pobre Ranma!, gracias a él tengo a mi hermana mayor y a una de mis mejores amigas acosándome en mi cocina.

-No te enojes hermanita, es bueno reírse un poco.

-Sí, ¿a costa de tu hermana menor?

Todas rieron nuevamente. Mientras en el jardín, los hombres observaban como el pequeño hijo de Ryoga y Ukyo practicaba algunos movimientos básicos de artes marciales.

-¡Veintiocho años ya Ranma!, ¿qué se siente estar un año más viejo?

-Deberías saberlo, tú eres unos meses mayor que yo Ryoga.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Y pensar que hace diez años no podríamos haber estado así.

-No, hace diez años atrás estaríamos peleándonos y desafiándonos por cualquier motivo –de pronto las risotadas que se escuchaban venir de la cocina interrumpieron un instante la conversación, los tres hombres sonrieron-, ellas tampoco podrían haber estado juntas.

-Sí, hace diez años atrás, no tan sólo tu vida cambio, la nuestra también, ¿no lo crees Ryoga?

-Claro que sí; si no hubiese sido por ese desastroso incendio yo no tendría a ese chiquillo maravilloso y tampoco una esposa tan espectacular como Ukyo.

-Ni yo tendría el amor de mi Shampoo y esa criaturita que está por nacer.

-Sí, todos conseguimos algo después de ese día. Ese día mí vida quedo completa, el resto vino por añadidura –dijo Ranma.

-Pero aún nos queda algo para que todo sea perfecto.

-Hum, la maldición –murmuro Mousse.

-Hace mucho que dejó de preocuparme mi maldición. Akane me ama, incluso más de lo que merezco, practico y enseño lo que más me apasiona, tengo dos niños extraordinarios y Akane me acaba de dar un regalo que no me esperaba, no puedo pedir nada más a la vida. La maldición me tiene muy sin cuidado a estas alturas.

-Aunque debes admitir que tienes la ventaja de conservarte como un ser humano.

-Sí, pero créanme, sería lo mismo si me transformara en perro, garza o en un minúsculo gusano. Akane me ayudo a comprender que no importando el cuerpo que tenga, sigo siendo yo, ella me dijo un día que me había conocido así y que así se había enamorado de mi, para mi, eso es lo único que importa y también hemos estado preparando a los chicos, estamos a punto de presentarles a Ranko.

-Vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba. ¿No les parece un poco apresurado?

-Akane piensa que mientras antes se enteren es mejor. Tatsui ya cumplió los seis y Shihei pronto cumplirá cuatro, es momento de que entiendan por qué a veces ven pasar a una furtiva pelirroja por las habitaciones o por qué parece ser que a su abuelo le gusta disfrazarse constantemente de oso panda. Además, no podremos esperar a que crezca el nuevo integrante de la familia, los otro dos estarían muy crecidos –concluyó sonriendo soñadoramente.

-¿Nuevo integrante?, ¡Akane está...

-Me lo acaba de decir. Pensó que sería un bonito regalo ¡y vaya que si lo es!

-¡Hombre, felicidades! –se abalanzó Ryoga en un abrazo apretado.

-¡Qué buena noticia! –hizo otro tanto Mousse. En ese momento salieron las chicas atropellándose a felicitar a Ranma, Akane también les había dado la noticia. La algarabía que se formó en el jardín fue tan grande que las tres parejas y Kasumi apenas se dieron cuenta de la llegada de dos pequeños personajes que trataban de hacerse notar.

-¡Papá! ¡papá! –gritó el pequeño Tatsui con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Ya llegamos!

-¡Qué pulmones! –comentó Ryoga divertido.

-Es igualito a su madre.

-¡Ranma!, ¡cuida lo que dices, porque me importa muy poco el que sea tu cumpleaños!

-¿No decía yo? –todos rieron con la escena.

-¡Mami!, quiero pastel.

-Después de la cena Shihei. Por qué no vas a jugar con tu hermano y con Soichiro.

-¿Pero me darás un gran trozo?

-Un enorme trozo, te lo prometo.

-¡Bien! –gritó el pequeño, luego salió corriendo hacia donde los dos niños mayores se encontraban jugando y corriendo.

-El que viene en camino será una niña –dijo Shampoo con convicción.

-Pero si ni siquiera tengo un mes, cómo podrías saberlo.

-Secretos de amazona –dijo por toda respuesta.

-No le dije Saotome, ya están todos aquí.

-Y yo que quería tardarme un poco más con mis nietos.

-Regresamos justo a tiempo, los niños tienen que entrenar en el Dojo, para eso tienen un excelente maestro –dijo Nodoka a espaldas de su marido con tono severo-, la próxima vez que salgamos, no permitiré que ustedes dos hagan las tonterías que hicieron hoy...

-¡Qué hicieron esta vez! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo Ranma y Akane, sus respectivos padres dieron un brinco, asustados.

-Creo que será mejor que entremos a la casa, ¿no lo cree Saotome?

-Tiene mucha razón Tendo, está empezando a refrescar y para dos viejos como nosotros no es bueno coger frío –ambos esperaban escapar ante la mirada escrutadora de sus hijos y lo consiguieron gracias a la llegada de Tofu, quien venía con su pequeña hija de la mano y saludó alegremente a todos los presentes, para luego reunirse con su esposa. Kahori, la hija de ambos, con siete años de edad ya se había ido a reunir con sus primos y el pequeño Soichiro, para hacer lo que a ella le encantaba, jugarles traviesas bromas a los más pequeños. Ahora sólo faltaba la llegada de Nabiki y su novio, el mismo abogado que había representado a Akane en el millonario juicio contra el Centro Comercial, juicio que, dicho sea de paso, ganaron consiguiendo una importante indemnización para la familia Tendo y para varias otras familias afectadas por el incendio.

Cuando la mediana de las Tendo llegó a la reunión, ésta estuvo completa y todos disfrutaron en grande de la celebración, los niños jugando, los adultos compartiendo anécdotas y aventuras del pasado y proyectos futuros. Los lazos que unían a todo el grupo de personas allí reunidas confirmaban que el cariño fraternal que había nacido entre ellos tantos años atrás se afianzaba y fortalecía con el correr del tiempo.

La alegre charla se mantuvo por horas, hasta que cerca de la medianoche, los comensales empezaron a abandonar la reunión, primero Ukyo y Ryoga, al notar que Soichiro apenas podía mantenerse en pie del sueño y cansancio, luego fue el turno de Shampoo y Mousse, ya que la amazona, aunque con la misma fortaleza de siempre, comenzaba a sentirse más agotada conforme se acercaba al noveno mes de su embarazo. Las dos hermanas mayores de Akane se retiraron luego, Nabiki se ofreció a llevar a su hermana y a su familia a la casa que compartía con su esposo cerca de la clínica. Los padres de la pareja se retiraron a dormir también, dejando en la sala sólo a Ranma, quien se acercó a la puerta que daba al jardín. La noche estaba estrellada y la luna iluminaba el jardín dándole una apariencia de ensueño.

Akane se acercó despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido, había acostado a sus dos hijos dejándolos profundamente dormidos y cuando se dirigía a la cocina a revisar que todo estuviese en su lugar, se percató de que su esposo se encontraba ensimismado observando el jardín.

-¿Por qué no te acercas un poco más?

-Nunca puedo sorprenderte ¿no?

-Siempre sé exactamente en donde te encuentras. Ven acá –dijo él extendiendo su brazo pero sin despegar su vista del paisaje.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En lo inmensamente feliz que soy Akane.

-¿En serio eres feliz?

-¿Lo dudas?

-No es eso, pero debes reconocer que tu vida y la mía no han sido totalmente normales. A veces me pregunto si no te arrepientes de no haber seguido buscando una cura para tu maldición, si tal vez por quedarte aquí conmigo no conseguiste cumplir tu mayor sueño.

-Mi mayor sueño no era buscar una cura para mi maldición, admito que si fue importante, sobre todo en mi adolescencia, pero una persona me hizo comprender un día que el cambiar de cuerpo no era tan malo después de todo, que sólo tenía que saber como convivir con eso y que una cosa tan poco importante no podía tener tanta influencia en mi vida, porque si dejaba que esa maldición me controlara, entonces jamás podría ser feliz. ¿Sabes quién me lo dijo?

-Sí, lo sé –contestó ella abrazándose fuertemente a su esposo-, y esa misma persona te dijo que no le importaba en que cuerpo te encontraras, porque seguirías siendo el mismo de quien se enamoró, el mismo a quien ama con locura y el mismo a quien seguirá amando hasta la eternidad.

-Entonces, ¿por qué dudas de que sea realmente feliz? Tengo una esposa maravillosa, dos hijos que se los querría cualquier ser humano y una hija que nacerá en unos cuantos meses y que estoy seguro, vendrá para completar aún más mi vida, dime, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

-Ranma –dijo ella emocionada, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Si a mis dieciséis años, cuando me comprometieron contigo, me hubiesen mostrado la vida que me esperaba a tu lado, no hubiera sido tan tonto desperdiciando el tiempo, haciendo y diciendo mil y un tonterías para rehuir el compromiso, en ese mismo momento me habría casado contigo Akane. Ahora, es cierto que no ha sido fácil, que hemos tenido problemas, que todo no ha sido color de rosas, especialmente al principio, pero dime ¿no ha valido la pena?, ¿no hemos obtenido una hermosa recompensa? Yo creo que si.

-Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo y no cambiaría nada de lo que nos ha tocado vivir, porque de alguna manera todos los problemas y dificultades que hemos pasado nos han hecho fortalecer nuestro amor.

-Sí, y lo más seguro es que sigamos teniendo esos pequeños problemas y situaciones extrordinarias. Probablemente sigamos teniendo visitas de extraños personajes pidiendo compensación por alguna indiscreta acción de mi padre en el pasado, tambien tendremos que seguir soportando las cada vez más grandes inundaciones provocadas por el llanto de tu padre cada vez que ganemos algún torneo, quizá más adelante aparezca uno que otro principe o ser extraordinario tratando de arrebatarnos a uno de nuestros hijos porque encontró un poder oculto en él, tambien seguiremos teniendo las esporadicas visitas de Hapossai haciendo sus locuras, las de Kodashi tratando de conseguir que me olvide de tí y me case con ella o de su hermano, trayendote cuanta cantidad de estupideces encuentre a su paso para tratar de alejarte de mi lado... hummm, ¡ah! y tendremos que poner especial cuidado en que ninguno de nuestros padres se atreva a prometer a nuestros pequeños en matrimonio. Sí, probablemente seguiremos teniendo esos problemitas, pero yo, estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo todo y soportarlo todo, con tal de seguir con mi vida feliz, junto a la mujer que amo -terminó de decir él con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella lo miraba tiernamente.

-Yo también te amo Ranma Saotome, jamás pensé llegar a amar así a alguien, ¡yo, la que odiaba a los hombres! No se qué hiciste o cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste ser indispensable para mi.

-Y tú, lograste que yo no pueda respirar si no te siento cerca, soy totalmente dependiente de ti, ¿lo sabias?

-A veces lo olvido y mi marido tiene la obligación de recordármelo.

-¿Ah si?, ¿y cómo?

-Hmmm un besito no estaría nada mal.

-¿Un besito?, ¿y por qué no unos cuantos besitos? –dijo él besando su rostro- un millón de besitos…

-¡Ya…basta! -contestó ella riendo alegremente-, ¿quieres despertar a nuestros padres?

-Entonces, ¿por qué no continuamos en otro lugar?, recuerda que me debes mi regalo especial.

-¿Qué regalo?

-Aquel que dejaste inconcluso esta tarde –dijo él cerrando las puertas que daban al jardín.

-Pero eso… ¡Ranma, qué crees que estás haciendo!

-Llevo a mi esposa a un lugar privado en donde pueda darme mi regalo –dijo levantándola del suelo y tomándola en sus brazos para avanzar con ella como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

-Eres un pervertido –dijo ella rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

-Pervertido y todo te gusto -dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Pervertido te amo, tonto.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo y luego se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche rumbo a su habitación.

Había quedado claro que el amor que naciera cuando ambos eran unos adolescentes, que reconocieran durante un episodio tan dramático y doloroso, y que ratificaran durante ese mismo episodio, con el pasar de los años había cambiado, pero sólo para confirmarles a ellos y al resto del mundo que con el tiempo, ese amor contaba con una solidez y consistencia de la que muy pocos se podían jactar. Porque ese amor, forjado en medio de tantos problemas y dificultades, había salido fortalecido y llenaba de felicidad a aquella pareja y a todos los que tenían la suerte de compartir sus vidas.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Notas Finales: 

1.- ¡Y se acabó!

Bien, hasta aquí llega esta historia. Este es final feliz que siempre estuvo pensado. ¿Qué puedo decir?, sólo reiterar que me gustan los finales felices y llenos de romanticismo. La vida no siempre es justa y muchas veces nos sorprende con "regalitos" que no nos gustan y nos hacen sufrir, ¿verdad? Por eso y como esto es sólo ficción, creo que tengo tendencia a los finales felices, sobre todo con esta parejita que me encanta. Aún así, les dejo la posibilidad de leer el otro final. Después me dicen cual les parece mejor, o quizá ninguno cumpla con sus expectativas, lo que no estaría del todo mal.

2.- Momento de agradecimientos:

Agradecer sinceramente a todos y cada uno de los que me acompañaron y siguieron este relato, pero por sobre todo y muy especialmente a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios y me animaron a continuar semana a semana con este fic, creo que contesté todos los reviews (creo, si se me pasó alguno ¡lo siento mucho!), pero me gustaria agradecer tambien a aquellos a quienes no pude contestar personalmente porque la página no me dio la opción, ¡gracias por sus palabras!. De verdad, son muy importantes para mí cada una de sus palabras, ésta es la primera historia por capítulos que publico y fue trascendental el saber que había alguien interesado en leerla, y que ese alguien, además se tomaba la molestia de escribir algo bonito, incentivándome a continuar. También aprovecho de agradecer a aquellos que incorporaron esta historia a sus favoritas, a los que la incorporaron a sus alertas de publicación y a aquellos que me dieron el honor de estar entre sus autores favoritos, ¡me emociono mucho al recibir ese tipo de confirmación!, es un honor que no estoy segura de merecer, pero del cual me siento inmensamente orgullosa y feliz, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias a todos!, ¡jamás pensé que al publicar esta historia recibiría tantas satisfacciones y comentarios tan lindos!, siempre me dije, "bueno, con una persona que lea este escrito ya me doy por satisfecha", ¡mi alegría fue inmensa al comprobar que más de una persona seguia este escrito y que además les gustaba!, no tengo palabras para expresar lo importante que es eso para mí. De verdad, mil millones de agradecimientos para todos y será hasta una próxima y espero, no muy lejana oportunidad (tengo algunas ideas rondando mi cabecita, las cuales espero poner pronto en palabras, así es que, no creo que se libren de mi tan facilmente, je, je).

Adiós, nos encontramos pronto, cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	13. Chapter Epílogo alternativo

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, que serán incorporados durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

"**Corazones en conflicto"**

**Epílogo (alternativo)**

Los entusiastas gritos infantiles se escuchaban por toda la casa Tendo. En la cocina, Kasumi sonreía al escuchar las contagiosas risas de los pequeños. Esos pequeños que habían traído un poco de alegría a aquella casa y también a su hermano.

Diez años habían pasado ya desde aquel fatídico día en que la familia Tendo había sufrido la irreparable perdida de su integrante más joven.

Con toda una vida por delante, Akane les había abandonado sumiéndolos en la melancolía y tristeza absoluta. Pero después de todo, el ser humano tenía esa capacidad de sobreponerse a las pruebas que les deparaba el destino y levantarse una y otra vez de ser necesario. Así lo habían demostrado todos los integrantes de esa alocada familia, y aunque les había costado hacerlo, habían conseguido seguir con sus vidas, sin ella, pero conservando vivo su recuerdo.

Diez años, y a Kasumi todavía le parecía escucharla pidiéndole que la ayudara a preparar ese pastel de cumpleaños que nunca llegó a confeccionar. Ahora, ella se encontraba guardando meticulosamente los restos del pastel de chocolate que habían sobrado de la tarde anterior, cuando íntimamente y en familia habían celebrado el cumpleaños número veintiocho de su hermano.

Las emociones aún le jugaban en contra a la mayor de las Tendo, sentía como las lágrimas acudían nuevamente al recordar la fecha en que se encontraban. Ella se había casado, tenía una pequeña maravillosa junto al hombre que amaba y vivían todos en una sana convivencia en esa gran casona, pero era inevitable el no acordarse con pesar de su pequeña hermana.

Ella debería estar allí, junto a ellos, disfrutando de todo el amor que sus seres queridos eran capaces de darle a manos llenas, pero no, la vida se las había arrebatado luego de haberles engañado a todos con una recuperación que no había sido más que una falsa ilusión y esa mañana, Kasumi volvía a revivir todo lo que había pasado hacía diez años atrás.

-Kasumi, voy a ir a... ¿te encuentras bien?

-Ranma –dijo la mujer dándose media vuelta para encarar a su hermano, se obligo a sonreír y secó sus lágrimas-, estoy bien, es sólo que... la fecha, yo no soy como tú o Nabiki, yo, aún no puedo pensar en ella... sin ponerme a llorar –dijo finalmente estallando en llanto y abrazándose fuertemente a Ranma, quien se había acercado rápidamente a ella.

-Tranquila Kasumi, yo lo sé. Pero el que yo o tu hermana no lloremos por ella no significa que no suframos al recordar este día. Para mí es tan difícil como para ti, sabes que yo amaba a tu hermana, aún la sigo amando, pero ella ya no esta conmigo, al menos no físicamente.

-Ya lo sé, vas a decir que mientras yo la recuerde ella siempre estará conmigo...

-No, eso ya te lo han dicho muchas personas. Te quiero contar otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Tal vez tú no sabes que cuando todo ocurrió, yo tenía una decisión tomada. El día que dejamos a tu hermana en el Cementerio, yo decidí que ese sería el último día de mi vida. Ya no tenía nada, me sentí vacío, me di cuenta que por lo que había decidido luchar durante tres años, de la noche a la mañana me lo habían quitado. Entonces pensé en seguirla, así acabaría con todo ese sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo. Pero esa misma noche, cuando tú fuiste a buscarme a su habitación, me sucedió algo increíble...

-¿Qué?, ¿qué sucedió Ranma?

-Tu hermana vino a verme Kasumi, a despedirse de mí, pero también a pedirme que le hiciera una última promesa. Puede que te suene a la historia de un loco, pero eso fue exactamente lo que pasó o al menos lo que recuerdo. Tal vez se haya tratado de un simple sueño, pero el hecho es que Akane me hizo prometerle esa noche que yo viviría por todos los años que me tocara vivir, que trataría de ser feliz y que la recordaría siempre con amor y alegría. Eso es lo que vengo haciendo desde ese día. Dime, ¿de qué otra forma crees que he podido soportarlo durante diez años?

-¿Lo dices en serio?, es decir, no dudo de lo que viste, pero...

-Ella siempre fue una persona alegre, bondadosa y comprensiva Kasumi. A pesar de su mal humor y de su forma un tanto brusca de plantearse frente a la vida, así era tu hermana y estoy seguro de que hubiera querido que siempre la recordáramos de esa manera.

-Gracias Ranma.

-Una cosa más. Hace unos años, me entere de una bonita creencia que existe en occidente. Algunos creen que después de morir, nos encontraremos finalmente con nuestros seres queridos, pero sólo si hacemos lo posible por comportarnos bien, por hacer las cosas bien en vida y aunque esto no se ajuste a nuestras creencias, ¿no te parece que sería un premio maravilloso? Por si acaso, yo estoy dando todo de mi parte para conseguir que al final de mi vida, me permitan reunirme con ella.

-Entonces, yo haré lo mismo.

-Kasumi, tú ya eres demasiado buena. Lo que sí tienes que hacer, es no entristecerte más por lo que pasó y recordarla con alegría. Recuérdala siempre, cada día de ser posible, pero como ella era, no como la viste ese último día que estuvo con nosotros.

-Gracias.

-Ahora te dejo, tengo que ir a mi cita.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro.

-Llévale esto, no es la época de celebrar el Ohigan (1), pero sé que le gustará.

-Sí. Nos vemos Kasumi.

-Nos vemos.

Ranma salió rápidamente del Dojo dejando a Kasumi más tranquila y confortada. Lo cierto era que esa fecha en particular se tornaba muy triste para toda la familia. Era inevitable para todos ellos el no caer en un estado de profunda melancolía, pero para Ranma ya se había hecho una costumbre el levantar el ánimo de todos ellos. Había aprendido a aceptar la perdida de Akane y llevar su recuerdo siempre consigo.

Los primeros días habían sido terribles, los peores que él pudiera recordar. Con el pasar de los meses, su estado de ánimo no mejoraba y aunque le había hecho esa promesa a lo que parecía ser el alma de Akane, no se sentía capaz de cumplirla. Cada día que pasaba se sentía peor, con cada día era mayor la añoranza que sentía por ella, cada noche el pesar de saber que nunca más la volvería a ver se tornaba más profundo. Así, el primer año de la pérdida se había convertido en lo más amargo y desgastador que le hubiese tocado vivir. Apenas había podido terminar la preparatoria, casi obligado por su madre y Kasumi. Había dejado de entrenar, cosa que jamás había creído posible, simplemente no se sentía con ganas de volver a practicar una kata y mucho menos ingresar al lugar que siempre le traía las imágenes más hermosas pero a la vez más dolorosas a su mente, el Dojo de la familia Tendo se había vuelto un lugar al cual él simplemente no quería ni podía entrar. Había perdido todo entusiasmo por la vida y así, como un zombi, había conseguido seguir durante un año con su calvario, hasta que un día, cerca de la fecha fatídica, había tenido una revelación, para él había sido más bien una recompensa que lo había reconfortado, apaciguando su atormentada alma y dándole valor para seguir adelante. Desde ese día, él decidió cambiar su actitud derrotista y volver a hacer las cosas que generalmente le eran gratas. Fue así como pidió la autorización del señor Soun para impartir clases en el Dojo, recuperando rápidamente su entusiasmo por una de sus grandes pasiones, las artes marciales. El señor Tendo no se había opuesto para nada a ello y le había dicho que se alegraba de que finalmente aguien se hiciera cargo del Dojo, no importando que Ranma se comprometiera o terminara casandose con una de sus hijas, de alguna forma llegarían a una solución más adelante, mediante algun contrato o algo similar. Para eso, Nabiki estaba estudiando en la Universidad y seguramente ella encontraría una solución adecuada.

El padre de Ranma, al verlo retomar con entusiasmo su vida, comenzó a insistir en que sería una estupenda idea el que escogiera a alguien para casarse, después de todo ya tenía diecinueve, casi veinte años y era tonto que siguiera alimentando un amor que estaba muerto y enterrado. Eso para el joven fue más de lo podía soportarle a su atolondrado padre. Se peleó con él a muerte, jurando que no le volvería a dirigir la palabra nunca más en su vida, fue sólo gracias a la intervención oportuna de Nodoka y Soun por lo que no terminaron en una lucha real, en la cual, Genma tenía todas las de perder ante la furia que había despertado en su hijo. Luego de eso, nadie se había atrevido siquiera a mencionar algo relacionado con un eventual matrimonio o la soledad a la que Ranma parecía estar consagrando su vida.

Pronto, los años fueron pasando y todos parecían haber recuperado el ritmo habitual en sus vidas. Nabiki había terminado de estudiar y los sorprendió un día cualquiera al anunciar sin mayores preámbulos que se casaría dentro de dos meses, con un apuesto joven que había conocido en su último año de universidad. Luego había seguido el turno de Kasumi, quien fue más cautelosa al hacer el anuncio de que finalmente el buen doctor Tofu le había propuesto matrimonio.

Sí, la gran casona de los Tendo volvía a estar llena de vida. Las clases que impartía Ranma en el Dojo eran cada vez más concurridas y apreciadas. Los alumnos llegaban de todas partes de Tokio sólo para entrenar con el que consideraban, uno de los mejores maestros del país. Pronto, Kasumi anunció que sería madre y su pequeña hijita nació un cálido día de verano. La pequeña ya contaba con cuatro años de edad y estaba demostrando ser intrépida, testaruda y obstinada. Soun había recuperado todo su entusiasmo con su pequeña nieta, era tanto el parecido físico como en espíritu a su hija menor, que era como si hubiera renacido. Por supuesto, Kasumi le había puesto el nombre de su querida hermana. Ranma ya había comenzado a enseñarle alguno que otro movimiento básico, los más sencillos y la pequeña Akane había demostrado ser una excelente alumna, perseverante y arrojada, igual a su tía.

Pero inevitablemente, la fecha en que se recordaba el catastrófico incendio y por ende, la muerte de Akane llegaba todos los años. Ese día en especifico, cuando se cumplía un nuevo aniversario de la muerte de su prometida, Ranma no se dedicaba a impartir sus clases, sólo tenía un par de horas en la mañana para dedicar a los más pequeños y luego, el día lo dejaba sólo para él y por supuesto, para ella...

-¿Me extrañaste? –dijo el joven de la trenza mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y vertía abundante agua sobre la tumba de su prometida-, porque yo si lo hice, no hay ningún día en el que no me despierte o me duerma pensando en ti marimacho. Me haces mucha falta -encendió un par de varitas de incienso y cerrando los ojos evocó una oración en silencio. Lo cierto era que él participaba activamente en las conmemoraciones tradicionales junto a toda la familia como el Ohigan o el Obon (2), pero ese día en especial, él se dedicaba a efectuar su propio ritual. Visitaba la tumba de su prometida por la mañana y luego se dedicaba a vagabundear por los lugares que les eran comunes a ambos, el parque, la preparatoria Furinkan, la antigua consulta del doctor Tofu, los recintos abandonados en donde se habían encontrado el Neko Hanten y el Uchan`s y uno que otro lugar más, para terminar siempre sentado cerca del río, contemplando el atardecer. Ese era su ritual, único y personal. Dijeran lo que dijeran, él se sentía bien haciéndolo año tras año.

-Kasumi te manda esto, te guardó un trozo ayer, es de chocolate, sabe tanto como yo que te encanta -dijo sacando de un recipiente un trocito de pastel y dejandolo a un lado de la lápida-. Y yo traje esto, sé que te gustan –dijo dejando un bello ramillete de lilium de inmaculado color blanco en el lugar para depositar las flores-, ¿no creerías que me olvidaría de traerlas? -sonrió-. ¿Sabes?, las cosas siguen mejorando. Tu padre esta muy contento porque clasificamos en cuatro categorías para el torneo nacional, creo que tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar y acumular más trofeos. Pronto no tendremos dónde ponerlos.

Tu sobrina se parece cada día más a ti, es el orgullo de todos. Nabiki dice que siente un poco de envidia de Kasumi, el doctor le confirmó que su primogénito nacerá varón y por eso piensa que tiene menos probabilidades de que se parezca a ti.

Mis padres están bien, aunque yo aún no le dirijo la palabra a papá. Sé que tú no querrías que siguiera con eso, pero no puedo perdonarle el que se haya comportado de aquella forma, al menos conseguí que se olvidara de presentarme a tontas chicas que nunca llegarían a ocupar el lugar que yo te otorgue hace tantos años en mi corazón –dijo suspirando y haciendo una breve pausa, luego se sentó en un lateral del espacio en donde se encontraba la tumba y cruzó sus manos al frente-. ¿Sabes quién vino a visitarnos el mes pasado?, Mousse. Dijo que Shampoo no había podido acompañarlo porque se había producido un cambio en el consejo tribal de su aldea, algo así como un cambio de mando y ella salió favorecida con uno de los puestos más importantes. ¿Puedes creerlo?, después de todo, los planes de la vieja momia se cumplieron finalmente, a pesar de que su nieta se casó con el chico pato y desobedeció sus leyes al renunciar a este excelente artista marcial que tienes al frente –rió el joven-. Me alegró mucho volver a ver a Mousse, se veía contento y satisfecho, él y Shampoo tendrán pronto a su hijo, creo que este año será un año plagado de nacimientos.

Ukyo me escribe a menudo, se encuentra bien. Sigue trabajando en el restaurante de su familia preparando sus exquisitos okonomiyakis, hay veces que recorrería a pie todos los kilómetros que nos separan sólo para volver a probar uno, nunca más he tenído la oportunidad de comer otro igual a los que preparaba U-chan. No te pongas celosa por eso ¿si? No se ha casado y dice que no piensa hacerlo, al menos no por el momento. Creo que al final nos convertiremos en un trío de solterones, junto con Ryoga.

El joven suspiró y observó por unos momentos al cielo.

-Ha sido tan difícil seguir adelante Akane, no creo que te lo pudieras imaginar... no he logrado nunca llenar este vacío que dejaste en mi corazón, y a pesar de que me obligo día a día a seguir adelante, se hace muy difícil. Nadie me dijo nunca que pasar por esto doliera tanto. Hay veces que me pregunto si todos esos médicos hicieron lo suficiente, si quizá por un error o un mal procedimiento no pudieron salvarte y entonces los odio, pero luego... -el joven suspiró- es condenadamente duro tratar de cumplir con la promesa que te hice aquella noche, nadie lo sabe, todos piensan que ya lo tengo superado, me he empeñado en cuidarlos a todos, en tratar de reconfortarlos cuando los veo abatidos, pero yo... es tan difícil encontrar consuelo, me haces falta Akane.

Ranma hizo una nueva pausa y se quedó mirando en silencio la lápida de su prometida, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los provocados por el suave mecer de las hojas de los árboles al viento y el cantar de uno que otro pajaro en la lejanía. Era una paz inmensa la que se respiraba en ese lugar.

-Por un momento pensé que no vendrías –dijo sin apartar la vista de la lápida y apoyando sus brazos tras de sí.

-No podía faltar –dijo el recién llegado dejando una gran mochila caer en el suelo-, me perdí a tres cuadras de aquí.

-¿Diez años viniendo al mismo lugar y todavía no aprendes el camino P-chan?

-Me confundo con facilidad, lo sabes –dijo Ryoga suspirando cansadamente, luego sacó una caja bastante deteriorada desde donde extrajo un único lilium blanco-. ¿Puedo?

-Claro.

Ryoga puso la flor blanca junto a las que anteriormente depositara Ranma y luego encendió otras dos varitas de incienso para realizar su propio ritual. Ranma observó el cielo, queriendo darle algo de privacidad a su amigo.

El encuentro de ambos se producía siempre en la misma fecha cada año, se había convertido casi en un acuerdo tácito. Ni Ranma ni Ryoga habían decido que harían lo mismo cada año, sólo habían coincidido en la fecha, hora y lugar, y de allí en adelante habían seguido haciéndolo durante diez años. Ambos recordando a esa hermosa chica que había logrado unirlos en el amor y en el dolor.

Ryoga abrió los ojos y se sentó junto a Ranma.

-Diez años ya -dijo con voz ausente.

-Sí.

-Pareciera como si hubiese sido ayer.

-Nunca te di las gracias por lo que hiciste ese día.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me detuviste cuando estaba a punto de cometer una locura yendo al Hospital, si no lo hubieses hecho, alguien inocente podría haber resultado lastimado.

-Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-Puede ser -un silencio agradable se produjo por algunos minutos-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, no me puedo quejar. Viajo de un lado a otro y no tengo mayores responsabilidades, aparte de entrenar. Y tú, ¿cómo estas?

-Bastante bien. El Dojo tiene más alumnos de los que puedo entrenar, lo cual es muy bueno y estamos prontos a participar en el torneo nacional.

-Siempre me he preguntado, cómo lo haces para seguir viviendo en la misma casa sin sentir su ausencia a cada momento –dijo Ryoga mirando distraídamente la lápida frente a él.

-¿Quién te dijo que no sentía su ausencia? No Ryoga, todos los que piensan que soy el ejemplo a seguir se equivocan, no es tan fácil como todos creen, me costó mucho hacerme a la idea de que ya no podría verla nunca más, hasta que un día me obligue a seguir con mi vida para no defraudarla, pero cada vez que entro al Dojo, cada vez que estoy solo en casa, cada vez que ingreso a mi habitación que antes era la de ella, siento que en cualquier momento voy a verla sonriente a mi lado y entonces, todo vuelve a mi mente como si estuviese viendo una película, el dolor que sentí ese día vuelve con mayor intensidad y por unos momentos me permito llorar en silencio. Así es mi vida desde ese día, estoy dividido, una mitad me obliga a seguir adelante porque eso es lo que ella quería y la otra se abandona a los recuerdos y la añoranza por mi torpe y fea marimacho. Mi vida no ha sido nada fácil desde que ella me dejó atrás.

-Te comprendo.

-Sólo hay una cosa que me ayuda a soportar año a año todo esto.

-¿Qué?

-Me visita en sueños. Cada año, cuando se acerca su aniversario, Akane aparece en mis sueños. A veces unos días o semanas antes, otras veces después, pero siempre sueño con ella.

-Es un gran consuelo, yo nunca he logrado volver a verla.

-Creo que es mi premio por cumplir con la promesa que le hice de seguir vivo.

-¿Te habla?

-A veces, cosas que aparentemente no son de importancia, hasta que encuentro el sentido oculto en sus palabras. Otras veces sólo la veo, sonriente, feliz y tranquila. Quiere decir que está bien ¿no lo crees?

-Sí.

Un nuevo silencio que se prolongó por varios minutos más y el cual ninguno de los dos amigos quiso romper, hasta que Ranma suspiró profundamente y quebró ese momento con sus palabras.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de seguir mi camino.

-Yo también me retiro. Fue muy bueno volver a verte Ranma.

-Lo mismo digo, aunque podrías ir a visitarnos al Dojo, tengo mucho trabajo con los chicos, ¿no te gustaría ayudarme impartiendo clases?

-No lo sé, sabes que tengo alma de vagabundo, pero tal vez me anime más adelante.

-Las puertas estarán siempre abiertas.

-Gracias. Hasta pronto Ranma.

-Hasta pronto Ryoga.

Ranma se dirigió a hacer su habitual recorrido después de haber compartido ese momento con su amigo, como cada año lo hacian. No fue hasta el anochecer que regresó al Dojo Tendo, justo instantes antes de que Kasumi y Nodoka sirvieran la comida para toda la familia reunida. Nabiki, como todos los años, se incorporaba a la cena familiar junto a su esposo, puesto que ella ya no vivía en la antigua casona familiar, pero era casi una obligación para esa alocada familia el cenar juntos esa noche y dedicar varias horas a conversar sobre la joven de cortos cabellos azulados que ya no se encontraba con ellos. Las anécdotas alegres eran por sobre todo el tema predilecto de todos. La pequeña Akane preguntaba entusiasmada cada duda que tenía sobre esa tía que no había alcanzado a conocer y a la que tanto cariño parecían tenerle sus padres, abuelo y tíos.

La noche fue cayendo y la casa quedo silenciosa, un nuevo aniversario de la partida de Akane Tendo se había cumplido y ya todos descansaban después de haber recordado con emoción a ese ángel que les había sido arrebatado abruptamente diez años atrás.

* * *

Un súbito resplandor pareció cegarlo de pronto y se encontró mágicamente transportado a una de las calles que usualmente utilizaba para ir al mercado. Se quitó la mano que se había llevado al rostro para proteger sus ojos de la brillante luz y parpadeó un par de veces.

Fue cuando la vio, dándole la espalda, el mismo vestido rosa con flores blancas que él tan coqueto había encontrado, los mismos zapatitos de tacón, el mismo pequeño bolso, su cabello adornado con ese pañuelito a modo de cintillo del tono de su vestido. Giró lentamente y quedó de frente a él, sonreía alegremente, mientras balanceaba su bolso.

-_Te estaba esperando –_dijo aún sonriendo_-, siempre te ha gustado hacerme esperar._

_-No sabía..._

_-Excusas, contigo siempre son excusas _-le interrumpió-,_ debería estar acostumbrada pero... da igual. Ven, no tenemos mucho tiempo –_dijo ella extendiendo su mano_._

_-¿Me llevarás contigo?_

_-¡Eres tan impaciente Ranma! La respuesta es no, aún no puedo, pero quiero que caminemos un rato ¿te parece?_

_-Me encantaría._

_-Entonces ven –_dijo ella tomándolo del brazo sin dejar de sonreír.

_-Había olvidado... lo bien que se siente estar a tu lado._

Ella soltó una risita cristalina y alegre, y a él le pareció sentir que su corazón se derretía al escucharla_._

_-Llegamos –_dijo ella ingresando al parque cercano al Dojo_-, ¿nos sentamos?_

_-Claro –_contestó él sentándose a la sombra de un cerezo. Ella se acomodó apoyando su espalda en el torso de él y Ranma la abrazó fuertemente.

_-¡Qué bonito paisaje!, siempre me han gustado los cerezos en flor, son hermosos._

_-No más de lo que eres tú._

_-¿Lo dices para quedar bien conmigo?_

_-Lo digo porque te amo._

_-Yo también te amo tontito._

Se quedaron así, en silencio. Ella siempre sonriente observando los pequeños pétalos rosados caer y desplazarse con la brisa de la tarde. Él, embelesado con el rostro de ella, hipnotizado con su belleza, deleitándose con su perfume. Parecía que habían estado así por horas cuando ella se sobresaltó.

_-Ranma, tengo que irme._

_-¿Tan pronto?_

_-Debo regresar _–dijo ella poniéndose de pie. Él la imitó_._

_-¿Puedo darte un beso?_

_-Por supuesto –_le contestó, dejando que él se acercara. Luego se separó suspirando, con una mirada llena de ternura y acarició el rostro decepcionado del joven-_. Promete que te cuidaras y seguirás cuidando de mi familia._

_-Akane, es difícil..._

_-Lo has hecho durante diez años, puedes seguir haciendolo. Por favor._

_-Pero yo... quiero ir contigo, quiero estar contigo... te necesito._

_-No, tu debes seguir viviendo. Promete que seguiras adelante o yo no volveré a visitarte -_dijo frunciendo el entrecejo-, _sabes que soy capaz de eso y mucho más Ranma. _

_-Lo prometo -_dijo él con una media sonrisa en los labios_._

_-Bien, ahora debes despertar. Tienes que seguir adelante, hay mucha gente que te necesita todavía. Y recuerda que me gusta verte feliz y que te amaré por toda la eternidad. Ahora despierta… despierta Ranma… te amo..._

La pálida luz del amanecer se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación. El joven sonrió melancólicamente y pasó una mano por su mejilla secando una única lágrima.

-Yo también te amo, Akane.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, pero no para dormir, sino para tratar de recordar y grabar en su memoria todos los detalles de ese fugaz sueño, su recompensa por seguir con vida, el premio que ella le regalaba cada año visitándolo en sueños y que él atesoraba para seguir adelante con su vida incompleta, con su vida sin Akane Tendo, el amor que había perdido trágicamente diez años atrás.

**Fin**

Notas Finales:

1.- Fin de finales.

Epílogo alternativo no exento de emociones (al menos no para mí). Creo que me extenderé más de lo habitual con las "notas finales", me excuso desde ya y pido paciencia. Lo primero: lo que concierne a la historia.

2.-Pienso que este Ranma, al estar tan enamorado de su prometida, no podría olvidarla tan fácilmente. Además, me gusta creer en el amor eterno de la pareja, no sé ustedes, pero a mi me cuesta mucho imaginarlos separados o enamorándose de otra persona, lo que no quiere decir que en algunas historias es absolutamente necesario separarlos por un tiempo razonable, lo entiendo a la perfección y lo comparto, siempre y cuando al final permanezcan juntos (ojalá para siempre). Debo confesar que en un principio pensé en dejar que Ranma encontrase a alguien similar a su amor perdido, pero después descarte esa idea por lo que ya explique antes. Ustedes son libres de dejar que más adelante él pueda encontrar a alguien, total, yo lo deje con 28 años, aún es muy joven.

3.-Por lo que sé, en Japón es común que se mezclen las creencias religiosas como ocurre con el sintoismo y el budismo, lo que se conoce como sincretismo (al igual que adoptan algunas costumbres cristianas como la celebración de la Navidad), por lo tanto, los rituales fúnebres son muy distintos a los que realizamos en este lado del mundo. Sobre las palabras (1) y (2):

(1) El Ohigan es una reunión familiar que se celebra dos veces al año (equinoccio de primavera y otoño). Los padres y a veces los parientes más cercanos van a la tumba del fallecido, limpian la tumba y ponen una ofrenda (eso de las ofrendas es interesante, he sabido que uno puede encontrar desde comida y bebidas, hasta cigarrillos en las tumbas, dependiendo de los gustos que tuvo la persona en vida y no solamente se produce durante el ohigan), luego escuchan las oraciones del monje budista.

(2) El Obon, creo que se realiza a mitad del mes de Agosto, es algo así como el día de todos los Santos que se celebra en estos lados. Se trata de otra reunión familiar en donde toda la familia se reúne en casa para conmemorar a los muertos de su familia, sus antepasados, por lo general la gente viaja hasta la casa de sus familiares para realizar la ceremonia. Ponen ofrendas, pero frente al altar budista que generalmente tienen las casas antiguas. Junto a las ofrendas, también ponen figuras de animales como caballos o toros hechos de verduras (berenjenas o pepinos por ejemplo), esto con el fin de que sus antepasados regresen del otro mundo a sus casas, también preparan comida para recibir a los espíritus de los difuntos, que vuelven a su hogar ese día, luego comparten durante la noche entre ellos sobre temas relativos a su vida diaria (trabajo, estudios, etc), también colocan pequeños faroles para iluminar el camino, para que las almas de los antepasados no se pierdan en su ir y venir de este mundo al otro (me encantaría tener la posibilidad de participar algún día directamente en una ceremonia así, es facinante lo diferentes que pueden llegar a ser las costumbres de un país y otro).

También en esta época, tengo entendido que en algunos lugares practican otro ritual llamado "Shooroo nagashi" (flotar almas), en donde hacen navegar pequeños barquitos de papel blancos (el blanco siempre en señal de pureza, símbolo budista), con velas en su interior, para que las almas de los muertos regresen al otro mundo, los ríos se iluminan dando la impresión de que son las almas que van al cielo (insisto, debe ser muy interesante verlo en persona).

4.-Momento de agradecimientos:

Para los que siguieron este fic hasta el final, muchísimas gracias por hacerlo, de verdad le agradezco a cada uno de ustedes, sobre todo y de manera muy, muy especial a los que dejaron sus comentarios, no saben lo importantes que fueron cada una de sus palabras para seguir adelante semana a semana. Atesoro cada uno de aquellos comentarios, para alguien que está comenzando a publicar sus escritos, es un apoyo demasiado grande el saber que alguien está leyendo lo que escribe, que se lo hace saber dejando un review y que además le gusta lo que escribe, de verdad, no me cansaré de agradecerles. Lo que comenzó como una tonta apuesta con un buen amigo, se fue transformando en un precioso desafío. Espero haber conseguido hacerles disfrutar leyendo este escrito tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Y para los que puedan llegar a leerlo con posterioridad (me ha pasado muchas veces que empiezo a leer un fic cuando éste va a la mitad o llegando al final), también les agradezco su paciencia y espero que lo disfruten.

5.-Finalmente, quisiera tomarme estas líneas para dedicar este fic a todas aquellas personas que por distintas circunstancias de la vida que les tocó vivir, han perdido a alguien querido, a los que nos ha tocado vivir algo así podemos entender que no es nada sencillo recuperarse.

Si me permíten, me tomaré la libertad de dedicar este escrito, sobre todo sus dos capitulos alternativos, a una persona muy especial en mi vida, quien lamentablemente ya no está conmigo, al menos no físicamente, como bien dijo nuestro querido Ranma (para ti, que sigues aquí, muy cerquita de mí... In Memoriam F.M.C.). No recuerdo si lo dije en algún capítulo, pero las reacciones que van teniendo los personajes a lo largo del relato, son en parte mis propias reacciones y las que tuve oportunidad de observar en mi entorno, debido a una situación en particular no hace muchos años atrás. Sólo me valí de estos bellos personajes a los que tanto cariño les tengo para, de cierta forma, cerrar un círculo. Gracias a todos los que leyeron este relato por permitirme hacerlo y no tomarlo a mal.

Bueno, ya me he extindido demasiado (a veces no me doy cuenta y puedo escribir y escribir y escribir), muchísimas gracias a todos por su paciencia y su tiempo dedicado a leer esta historia, es algo impagable y será hasta una próxima (espero, no muy lejana) oportunidad. Tengo algunas ideas rondando mi mente que trataré de poner luego en palabras. Nos encontramos pronto en otra historia.

Adiós y buena suerte a todos!

Madame de la Fère – du Vallon.


End file.
